


Simple Request

by AnOrcaLullaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Christmas, Eventual Sex, Fluff and Angst, Harry's Era, Multi, One-Sided Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Yule, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOrcaLullaby/pseuds/AnOrcaLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a holiday fic</p>
<p>Sure friends helped each other out when they had problems. Harry just wished Tom’s problems weren’t so damned complicated. Why couldn’t the other get some other poor soul to play the part of his fiancé?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Want What?

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick background information: This is set in Harry’s era but without the whole Voldemort fiasco. However, Harry is an orphan and did grow up in the same orphanage as Tom. This will be a short story, so around 10 chapters.

"You want me to do _what_ now?" Harry gaped at Tom Riddle. Over the years since childhood, his friend had asked a few things that really pushed Harry. This was severely testing his limits though.

"It's simple," the elder boy calmly replied to Harry's outburst. His fingers turned over the pages in his book as he read. Harry thought he was feigning it though. They sat in their usual spot in the back corner of the library where no would over hear their conversations. It was paying off right now sitting this far in the back. "Will you play the part of my fiancé?"

Still stunned at Tom’s question, "How can you ask that with a straight face?"

"It's merely a small request Harry," Tom brushed the younger off.

"Small my arse," a slight crease of the other's brow but no rebuke. “You can't just ask me that out of the blue."

"I believe I just did actually. Will you do it or not?"

Sighing, "I don't really have much of a choice do I? You might 'ask' but what you're really doing is demanding."

"I wouldn't thrust this upon you if I didn't think you could handle it." Harry was growing incredibly frustrated by the other reading his damn book while having a serious conversation that apparently he didn’t think was even that serious.

"But isn’t there someone else? You've got the majority of the females in this school practically drooling over you. I'm sure some rich pureblooded dame would be delighted to be your fiancé."

Riddle's nose scrunched up in disgust and Harry would've laughed at the comical display if he wasn't irritated at the other. "They are pathetic. I refuse to surround myself with doe eyed imbeciles. Even if this is only for a little while, I would much rather spend it with someone who I can have interesting and intellectual conversations with."

“That doesn’t mean it has to be me!” Harry scowled crossing his arms and lightly kicking the elder boy under the table. That got the raven haired boy to look up with his sharp exasperated eyes. “Go ask Daphne Greengrass or Blaise Zabini! Better yet, just go ask Malfoy. I am absolutely certain he’ll say yes.”

His voice matched his eyes, “You obtuse child, this is for the _Malfoy’s_ Yule Ball. I-“

“Then don’t go,” rudely Harry interrupted with a snap.

The pale boy set his book upon the table with a soft thud of it’s cover shutting it. Leaning forward, he rested his chin on the tips of his fingers as his dark eyes pierced Harry’s emerald orbs in curious puzzlement. “Please elaborate as to why you are so passionately against this idea. It is not as though things between you and I would be any different. May I remind you that we’ve done several things that would be considered romantic such as holding hands and sharing a bed-“

“We were children! Of course we’d do that!” Harry’s cheeks were as red as his Gryffindor scarf.

Tom rubbed his temples, annoyance spreading across his face, “Answer the question Harry.”

“It’s awkward! You’re my best friend not my lover. And I really can’t see you as lovey-dovey so how are you even going to make this believable? You haven’t even dated anyone yet.” Honestly Tom was rather charming and handsome and probably could _appear_ to be romantic. But Harry really didn’t want them to be in that kind of relationship if it wasn’t genuine. Besides, Harry actually was interested in a girl.

Tom gave him the look that said Harry was an idiot, “Contrary to your opinion, it would be very believable. A good bit of the students already believe something is going on between us. We’d basically just be confirming the rumours.” Harry had heard those. But he never gave them a second thought; didn’t think people legitimately believed them. Him and Tom were just really close, nothing more than that. After all, being the only two wizards in a poor orphanage resulted in them looking after each other. It had been them against the other kids. “Using your phrasing, I _can_ be lovey-dovey. It’s a very simple form of manipulation.”

“Not doing it.” Harry began shoving his books into his bag.

“Harry please think about it. I understand that this is a bit out of your comfort zone, however the results of this will be far greater and better than the tiny discomfort you will probably feel in the beginning. If I can impress the purebloods, they will listen to my cause. I may be the Slytherin Heir, but I am still a half-blood and am lower than them in the social hierarchy. You can help me make the first few steps to changing the world Harry. You’re a Potter and that family name can assist me in impressing them.”

“Let me get this straight,” Harry slammed a book down in front of Tom, the sharp thud not getting even the smallest jump out of the other. “You want me to be your fiancé because I’m intelligent, it’s believable, and I’ve got a good family name. Well here’s my answer to that you arsehole,” slinging his bag over his shoulder as he straightened to look intimidating, “no.” But Tom’s unworried expression concerned Harry. “What else have you got up your sleeve?”

“I’m sorry if the proposal sounded that cold, I assure you that’s not the underlying reason why I’ve asked you.”

Turning away angrily, “Well I don’t want to hear it.”

“How could I be with anyone except for you? No one else would understand Harry. You know me which means I don’t have to put up a façade. Sometimes it is tiresome of pretending to be civil with the blundering idiots of this school.” Dark eyes looked so truthful at Harry. The problem was Tom was right. Harry _did_ know the paler boy expertly and he knew exactly what Tom was doing. Tom was playing to his ideals, trying to make himself appealing. Another form of manipulation: flatter someone until you get what you want. The bad part was Tom persuaded too fucking well.

Sighing and grumbling out his reply, “I’ll think about it.” As soon as the corners of Tom’s mouth twisted upward, “Don't you dare gloat. Do that around your other arrogant mates.”

The smile twisted into something slightly less smug, “Apologies love.” Harry spun on his heel and walked straight out of the library fuming. He knew Tom would take it as a sign he'd won, but honestly the library wasn't the place to chew out the other boy. Too many people would translate the argument as a lover’s quarrel.

* * *

 

The next time Harry and Tom exchanged glances it was across the dining hall at dinner. He was still pissed toward the other about earlier. Hermione noticed the stinging looks Harry was returning Tom’s smugness and addressed it, “Had an argument again?”

“No,” Harry looked down and smashed a potato.

The brunette huffed in disbelief, “Oh yes you did. I bet the entire hall notices it Harry.”

“Lay off Mione,” Ron’s words were slurred by his mouth full of food. “If Harry said he and Tom didn't have a row, then they didn't. You know how they are. Their attitudes toward each other change just like dinner.”

“And here I thought you were about to say something profound,” sarcastically Harry remarked to the boy sitting in front of him. But he guessed Ron did have a point. Tom’s and his disposition toward each other went through mood swings. However lately Harry was starting to realize that maybe it was just him.

As he pierced a green been, Harry listed the good and bad about being Tom’s “fiancé”. Perhaps it would help him in making up his mind. He guessed the good was that he would be bothered less by Malfoy, Tom would stop pressing the matter, Tom was also his best friend so they already understood one another, and the look of shock on Ron’s face would be priceless. Or would his friends even be shocked? The bad though bothered him greatly. He would be bothered _more_ by Malfoy after Tom and him broke up, it was too awkward to date one’s best friend, Harry had no idea how far Tom was going to take this, and most importantly how was he going to gain the love his life who was actually sitting a few seats down from Harry. Long fiery red hair, eyes like warm chocolate, and a feisty personality to match her hair, Ginny Weasley was perfect. She was a pureblood too so Tom shouldn't have any reason to complain. Alright so maybe her family is poor and she's not prim or proper but those things didn't matter to Harry. Agreeing to be Tom’s fiancé would shatter all of Harry’s chances of dating Ginny. After all, according to Ron, Ginny had her eyes on a Ravenclaw. Harry reasoned that before he made a decision, he should gather more information on what he was risking.

After dinner, the trio headed back to Gryffindor. Evenings were always busy in the common room of Gryffindor. The room was filled mainly with lots of socializing and playing games. Those who were actually doing their homework tended to be in the library. Taking a quick survey of the room, Harry was worried about not seeing Ginny. He really needed to know what she was up to, but how to ask Ron? Ginny was his little sister!

Mustering up the courage, “Where’s Ginny at?” Harry realized how tactless his question was. That wasn't something he'd normally be asking. It was times like these Harry wished he'd picked up Tom’s talent for eloquence.

Ron however didn't seem to realize the bluntness of the question. “Don't know really,” he shrugged nonchalantly as he moved his bishop to capture one of Dean’s knights. “Last I noticed she'd been eyeing that boy at the Ravenclaw table. I think his name started with an ‘m’. It was a lot like the looks you and Tom give each other on a good day.” Harry nearly fell out of his chair at Ron’s statement. He did not look like that at Tom! And when Tom did it he was being a douche. Harry voiced this aloud to Ron but all he got was an uh-huh, as though Ron didn't believe him. Harry groaned in frustration to which Ron responded, “You worry too much bout that mate. If you're not interested in him that's okay. Just if you two suddenly hooked up I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, you two have _something_ going on if I of all people can pick it up.”

Scowling, “How the hell was that supposed to make me feel better?”

He only received another shrug, “Maybe if you played some chess it'll get your mind off things. Once I beat Dean, how bout you and I see if you've gotten any better.”

“Thanks a lot Ron. I feel wonderful already,” Harry said flatly. “In fact, I feel so wonderful I'm gonna go take a walk.”

As Harry stood up, “Hey you're the one having Riddle problems, not me. I don't know how you've dealt with him for seventeen years. I would've punched him in the face numerous times by now.”

“Yeah that's a bad idea,” Harry told him in a flat tone. “Unless you enjoy getting a hex that'll land you in the hospital for a week.”

* * *

 

Roaming the halls of Hogwarts had a calming effect on Harry. It was really nice during the evening when there was barely anyone around. And since it was still before curfew Harry wasn't risking getting in trouble for once. As his feet lead him, Harry wondered if he would run into Ginny. He could be friendly and just ask what's up but he wasn't completely sure that’d cure his curiosity of needing to know if she’d sealed the deal with that other guy. It would be too obvious he asked her straight out though; she’d easily figure out he had a crush on her. Or he could just ask her out. Except Harry felt far too nervous about that to attempt it. Why did he have so much trouble with these things? He hadn't even really dated a lot over the years and none of them had turned out well. One of them though just used Harry to get close to Tom. That had been rather annoying. Now that he thought about it, after the poor girl had broken up with him she’d been cursed with a pig tail and nose the rest of the week. She'd been his last girlfriend in a long while too.

“What's a lion doing so close to the dungeons? Missing your boyfriend Potter?” A slimy voice taunted him.

Realizing where his feet had lead him Harry internally cursed. Jeering back, “At least I've got the guts to venture into another house’s territory Malfoy.” It was actually a little bit funny how much Malfoy teased Harry about being Tom’s lover. One would think the pureblooded twat would hate the thought of a Slytherin and Gryffindor together.

Features twisted into a sneer, “You're only brave enough to wander down here because you've got your dear Tom to protect you. Bet you wouldn't be twice as brave without your knight in shining armour.”

Harry was beginning to lose his cool which had been steadily decreasing since talking with Tom. Malfoy was only making it worse. “I don't  need that dick’s protection. You'll be on your ass in no time.” Taking out his wand and pointing it at Malfoy, “Would you like a bone shattering fall or something quick?”

The other whipped out his wand as well, “Potter you'll be in the Hospital Wing in just a few seconds crying for your boyfriend to kiss your bruises.”

“You will _both_ have broken bones if you don't put your wands away this instant.” Harry jumped at the hiss which bordered on parseltongue and Malfoy looked as though he would rather face death than the snake language. Honestly it had probably been done just to terrify the blonde, but if the elder had slipped fully into the language Harry would’ve only been able to guess at what was said. A very cross Tom approached them, robes whipping around his ankles pronouncing his fury. Not wanting to worsen Tom’s temper, the pair quickly put up their wands. “Five points from Slytherin Draco for deplorable behaviour.” Harry snickered but shut up as Tom glared at him, “Five points from Gryffindor for attempting to start a fight. I really ought to take more from you two but I'm feeling slightly lenient today.” Sending a look at the blonde that could petrify, “Leave Draco and stay out of trouble.” After one last glowering look at Harry, Malfoy scampered the hell out of their presence.

“He had it coming,” Harry muttered trying to justify his actions.

“I won't have you acting like a delinquent. We've talked about that,” Tom sighed in exasperation. His expression quickly changed though as a wry grin spread across, “Need me to kiss any bruises Harry?”

Harry glared at him, “When hell freezes over.”

“I'll have to get on that immediately then,” Tom hummed thoughtfully. As Harry started walking off, the taller kept up with him. “What brings you so close to the snakes’ lair?”

Not about to tell Tom of all people about it, “Nothing. I was just out for a walk. Gryffindors can get a little bit too rowdy sometimes.”

“Here I thought rowdiness was one of your key traits.” Choosing not to respond, Harry allowed silence to fill the gap between them. He’d gone out on a walk to think about his problems, not have to face the person who started this mess. Tom allowed Harry to lead the way in their walk, quietly following as if he were a ghost.

The silence was broken by Tom’s curious tone, “Why are you heading toward Ravenclaw?”

“No reason.” Hopefully the short answer would dismay Tom from asking more questions.

It didn't, “Does it have something to do with a particular Weasley?”

That made Harry stop to look at Tom in puzzlement, “What do you know?”

Cheekily, “You might want to be more specific than that dear. I know many things.”

“What’s with the- you know what, never mind. I'll sort out your terms of endearment usage later. What do you know about Ginny?” Crossing his arms, Harry eyed Tom demandingly.

Tom gave the information nonchalantly, “She seemed very into Michael Conner during dinner. He's a Ravenclaw in our year; I believe you and him have never really conversed. Honestly I find him rather dull and not very bright.”

Harry sighed in annoyance, “You going to tell me something I don't know?”

A chuckle, “I'm certain you didn't know his name.”

“Yes I did,” Harry retorted. That was lie and Tom knew it.

Tom merely raised an eyebrow amusedly, “Ms. Weasley headed down this way directly after dinner. I believe she is hoping to run into him and ask him out.”

“But to your knowledge she _hasn’t_ yet, right?”

Harry was regarded disapprovingly, “You have a crush on her. That's why you weren't thrilled with my proposition,” the last part was filled with accusation.

“Well,” Harry began to counter, “if you were in my position you wouldn't be enthusiastic about it either.”

“But why _her_?” Harry was offended by Tom’s obvious disgust.

“I'm not hearing this spiel.” Turning on his heel, Harry stalked off. He still had some hope that Ginny hadn't asked out Michael yet. Harry wasn't surprised to hear the soft patter of steps trailing after him despite being irked by it.

“It's useless to be infatuated with someone who has their eye set on someone who's not you,” Tom’s cold voice remarked. Ignoring him, Harry rounded the corner but immediately stepped back to hide himself. It resulted in his back being pressed against Tom’s chest. Harry wasn’t bothered by it as Tom sometimes came along on Harry’s adventures and they'd often get themselves stuck in close arrangements. Harry peeked from the corner at what he'd initially seen.

His heart plummeted and his palms went cold. He never understood why he had so many girl problems. It really wasn't fair. There stood Ginny and a big dark haired guy who must Michael. Perhaps if they had just been talking to each other it wouldn’t have been so shocking. But that wasn't the case at all. They were locked at the lips, Ginny’s arms tightly around Michael’s neck and Michael’s arms tightly around her waist. Wasn't it normal for two people to go on a couple dates before snogging? Harry let out a quiet sullen groan and threw his head backward against Tom in aggravation. A hiss sounded out of the elder as the top of Harry’s head rammed into Tom’s chin. Then fingers intertwined with Harry’s, “Let us leave.” Nodding numbly, Harry allowed Tom to drag him away. They twisted down the winding paths through the castle where the possibility of them running into someone else lessened. Snow crunched under their feet as Tom lead Harry outside into the courtyard. The sun had nearly vanished and a deep red coloured the snow imprinted with the soles of students’ shoes. A chilly wind whipped around the square and Harry tightened his scarf to keep warm.

“There isn't anything you can do about Ms. Weasley,” Tom’s voice feigned sympathy. Harry could only snort at his friend’s attempt. It went uncommented on, “Quit your brooding Harry. You become increasingly more difficult the more morose you are. My offer still stands. What have you to lose? If you truly wanted her you should've tried harder. As you were hardly even trying, I take it to mean you weren't that serious about it.”

Voice cold as ice, “Do you practice being a dick in the mirror?”

Tom rubbed his temples in exasperation, “ _Harry_ curb you language or I'll curse you to lose your tongue. Now as I was saying, make the best out of a bad situation.”

“This is benefitting you not me,” Harry pointed out still agitated.

“What do you want then?”

Cynically, “World peace.” After a few seconds of silence Harry realized Tom’s expression remained unchanged. His lips were slightly drawn downward and his brow was knitted. “…You were serious about that.” Harry understood Tom wouldn't take no for an answer; it wasn't in him. Tom was dead set on this and nothing Harry said would change his mind. But Tom _could_ be bargained with. That was why he was willing to give Harry something. There really wasn't a whole lot Harry wanted that Tom could give him though. For one he wanted Ginny but he knew that wasn't going to happen. The second thing that came to mind was the parents he never knew coming back to life and that was impossible. Harry felt like it was wrong taking advantage of his friend. Just because Tom lacked any morals didn’t mean he had to as well. Someone had to keep Tom in line. Therefore, he wouldn't ask for something major.

“What I want is,” but Harry ended up simply trailing off. A silence with tension settled between them; Tom waiting as patiently as he could for an answer and Harry trying to come up with it. Harry ended up settling on something that was probably silly, “I want you to spend Christmas with me at the Weasley’s.” Tom had never done that before. He'd always been afraid it would soil his status in pureblood society. Dark eyes contemplated the request, weighing the good and bad results.

After what felt like an eternity Tom came to a decision, “I accept. For this to be believable, I suppose I would need to… acquaint myself with that family seeing as they obviously mean a lot to you. And I believe it to be a fair trade as I am asking you to attend the Malfoy event, a family you hate.”

“Uh-huh. So… we’re engaged now?” It really didn't feels like it between them though. After all, it was merely a word.

Harry became stunned as Tom bent down on one knee in the snow. A small black box obviously made from the finest material was procured from the other’s pocket and opened. Inside was a thin silver ring with an emerald gemstone. As it clicked in Harry’s head exactly _what_ was going on, his cheeks burned like fire, becoming red as his scarf. Tom was not deterred by it and in a gentle fond voice, “Harry James Potter, will you marry me?”

What spilled from Harry’s lips though was not an answer to the other’s proposal, “You already got a fucking ring? You are so full of yourself Tom!”

“Well yes of course I bought a ring,” Tom remarked dryly. “It would be a bit difficult to propose without one. Was that a yes or a no though Harry?”

Still shocked from Tom’s confidence in his abilities Harry’s reply came out in short segments, “I guess. Yeah. That was a yes. I can't let your money go to waste now can I?”

“I have more of it,” casually the other remarked. Tenderly, Tom took Harry’s right hand into his own and carefully slid the ring on his ring finger. It fit snugly and was very comfortable. Inspecting it closer, Harry found a snake had been engraved spiraling around the band. How Tom like.

Getting up Tom began laying out his plan concerning their engagement, “If anyone asks, and they will, simply tell them I proposed. No we weren't exactly dating, instead our relationship was far closer. Who better to complete us than the other? You realized that you really were infatuated with me and also realized the feelings were mutual. That is another reason that you said yes.”

Harry interrupted with a major concern, “But how am I supposed to behave around you?” Becoming unsettled, “You're not going to kiss me, right?”

The black haired boy looked offended, “Eventually I will. However, I will ease us along. For now, a peck on the cheek and hand holding will suffice.” As though to empathize his statement, Tom leaned downward and gently brushed his thin rosy lips against Harry’s cheek. Harry felt like the fire in his face was never going to go out from his embarrassment.


	2. Can They Stop Staring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments! I honestly didn't expect it to be liked this much. Enjoy this chapter!

Hermione was the first to notice Harry’s new accessory when he walked into the common room. She eyed him and raised an eyebrow to which Harry mouthed he'd explain later. For the rest of the evening, Harry decided to keep his right hand hidden from view and work using his left. Unfortunately, he had a charms essay due first thing in the morning. It still needed to be started too. Quietly sneaking out of the common room, Harry entered his dorm to work on it. His left hand may be able to pick up objects but it certainly could not write with a quill.

As the door opened, Harry looked up and found the bushy haired girl heading straight toward him. Ron trailed behind, curious to see what had Hermione all wound up. The girl plopped down on his bed and looked at Harry expectantly, “So?”

Harry carefully slid his right hand underneath the parchment, “So what?”

“Mione, what have you got against Harry now? Merlin quit fussing about everything he does,” Ron grumbled.

The brunette ignored the freckled boy and crossed her arms, giving Harry a stern look, “Harry James Potter, you are _engaged._ ” That was the second time his full name had been used today.

Harry brushed off Hermione’s accusation and Ron’s gaping expression, “Maybe I am. It's not a big deal.”

He received a look of disbelief, “Oh yes it is! It's with Tom, isn't it?” Harry nodded as he pulled out his hand to show them the ring. He might as well not bother putting off telling them any longer. Other than the engagement actually being fake, Harry didn't keep a whole lot of secrets from his best friends.

Ron whistled, “Bloody hell that must've cost him quite a bit. I'm not surprised though; he's so showy like the rest of the Slytherin lot.” He sat down on the bed too, “Now you've gotta tell the whole story. Did he give you some long cheesy monologue about how you're the love of his life?”

Harry thought about how he'd phrase his answer. Honestly it'd been more like Tom explaining how much it would help him and for Harry to quit pinning over Ginny. But of course Harry couldn't say that. He'd agreed to make this believable and he kept his promises. Making it believable though really meant acting as though nothing happened since everyone apparently already thought there was something going on between Harry and Tom.

After deciding on where to start he opened his mouth to begin the tale, “Well, remember how I was pissed at Tom at lunch? He told me while we were in the library that he had something important to discuss with me later in the courtyard. I asked him to just go ahead and tell me but he gave his usual smug smirk and said it would wait for later. That really irritated me. Earlier I went to go meet him where he said to; I'd gone early since he's always so finicky about being so damn punctual. I ended up running into Malfoy by accident and we were about to curse each other when Tom showed up and broke the fight.” Pausing his story, “I lost us five points by the way. But Malfoy lost five from Slytherin also so I think it’s okay.” Ron grumbled about what a stingy fiancé Harry had. Harry agreed and continued, skipping the whole affair concerning Ginny, “Tom took me the long way to the courtyard and talked to me bout some boring shite. After a few minutes of us being out in the snow, he got down on his knee. I was really confused cause I had no idea why he was willingly getting down in the cold snow. He then pulled out a black box, opened it, and asked me to marry him. Which I never expected at all. A person shouldn't just do that out of the blue. We weren't even dating.”

“Looked like it from everyone else’s perspective,” Ron commented. Harry sent him an unimpressed look. “What? I told you earlier.”

“Ron _does_ have a point Harry,” Hermione added. “I'm not exactly shocked either.” Harry scowled in agitation. Why did everyone think there were romantic sparks between him and Tom? The only sparks were those from their wands when they dueled with each other. Maybe they did vanish off with one another now and then and perhaps they could always be found sitting with each other in the library and in their shared classes but that didn't mean they were interested in the other. Tom wasn't even remotely interested in romance or sex unless he benefitted from it. The man lacked something called a heart. Of course, he couldn't say all of this to Ron and Mione. It wouldn't make the engagement plausible.

So Harry sighed rubbing his temples, “Yeah well, turns out I was the only one who didn't get it. I was shocked at Tom’s proposal and asked if he was playing with me. To which he said I was too obtuse for my own good.” He did actually mention something like that. “And I realized that he and I did have something special and I got so flustered and...” Harry covered his face in his hands, the memory of Tom’s proposal surfacing vividly. “So I said yes. Because I realized I've just been denying my feelings.”

He received a pat on the back from the ginger, “Way to go mate! But if you guys feel the need to snog, don't do it around me.” Harry’s cheeks went even redder.

“We aren't going to! That's so embarrassing.” He knew there was no way he was going to uncover his face anytime soon.

“I just have one question Harry.” Hermione always did. “Why not date first? Isn't that a bit more logical than asking to marry you so suddenly?”

Harry merely shrugged, “Well you know how he is. Tom is a possessive arse and would rather be in a relationship that is more concrete than just boyfriends. Plus apparently having a fiancé at the age of seventeen looks good in pureblood society.” Maybe Tom didn't say to tell that, but really it was a key factor in this whole ordeal. They'd understand a lot better knowing that.

Ron nodded, “Yeah that's right. Most pureblooded kids get engaged when they turn seventeen. My mum and dad told us it was our choice on who we wanted to marry. We don't really practice a lot of the pureblooded traditions anyways.”

“That's a bit young,” Hermione remarked with a concerned expression. “If wizards and witches have a long life, why the rush?”

“Mainly to assure the line will keep going. Purebloods hate the prospect of their bloodline dying out,” Ron casually explained. No wonder purebloods happened to be so adamant about it. Harry knew from Tom that the wizarding world was rapidly filling up with muggle-borns and the pureblooded families were quickly diminishing.

“Can I get back to my charms essay now?” Harry didn't really want to discuss this anymore than he had too. After all, the feelings between him and Tom weren’t real in the slightest.

Hermione had a different idea though, “When are you going to tell people? You've got to use your right hand tomorrow in class. Because you’re a right handed wizard, it'd be obvious if you started using your left that something was wrong.”

Shrugging, “They'll figure it out. If they ask, I'll just tell them the truth. Can't really do anything other than that.” The answer didn't exactly satisfy the girl but she didn't press the issue. Honestly Harry wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. He had no idea what to expect but he knew it couldn’t be good.

* * *

 

It was surprising how the staring had started so early in the morning. The weird part was that no one was looking at his hand. Harry looked to Ron for some clairvoyance but all he got was a shrug; the red head hadn't the foggiest idea either. Walking through the common room stifling a yawn, Harry did his best to act like nothing special had happened. But as Harry walked out of the portrait, he nearly turned on his heel and marched right back up to his dorm and into bed. He only got out of the portrait hole due to Ron shoving him forward. None other than Tom Riddle stood there just outside Gryffindor Tower leaning casually against the wall. No wonder everyone had been staring.

Those thin lips curled upward as the man’s dark eyes looked at Harry with amusement, “Good morning, _love_.” Everyone in the vicinity stopped to look at them and the whispers began. Harry went crimson matching his tie. Grabbing Tom’s arm sharply, he pulled the other boy quickly along away from everyone else.

“What do you think you're doing,” angrily Harry hissed to Tom once they were alone. “Calling me love in front of everyone! How fucking long have you been standing in front of Gryffindor?” At this point, Harry was grabbing Tom’s collar and slightly shaking the elder hoping that it would cause Tom’s common sense to come back. It didn’t seem to be affecting the other at all though.

“I might have done this long ago if I knew how taken you would be with it,” the black haired boy drawled out and then a chuckle erupted from him. “My, are you ever the dramatic Harry.”

“You're dramatic! I respond like a normal human being!” Harry snapped irritably. Gently, Tom grabbed Harry’s hands and unwound the fingers from his shirt.

“No need to be so violent dear. A lover’s quarrel isn’t good for our public image.” Tom now had Harry’s hand in his own, thumb soothingly rubbing the younger’s knuckles. It failed to quell the shorter’s fury though.

Words hissed out with a deadly tone, “Tom Marvolo Riddle you can go drown in the lake for all I care.”

“Admit it, you're life would be rather incomplete without me,” the smirk was just getting wider.

Harry responded extremely flippantly, “Nah, not really. I'll be able to find someone to replace your big headed sarcastic self.”

The elder had the audacity to pout, “So cruel darling. And you say _I_ don't have feelings.”

“That's because you don't,” Harry informed the other dryly. But then Tom’s pout got worse. “Stop doing that.” As the expression got even more pathetic Harry let out a grown, “Dammit Tom.” He heaved a sigh, “Yes, somehow my life would be incomplete if your terrible heartless manipulative self were to ever vanish for good. There, have I stroked your ego enough?”

That smile meant trouble, if one could even call it a smile, “More than enough.” And leaning down, he pecked Harry’s cheek. “Will you sit with me for breakfast?” Really Harry wanted to tell him to go sod off. Instead he found himself grumbling out a yes. Once again Harry’s face heat up as Tom planted a kiss on the other cheek. “Let's go then. I haven't the slightest idea how you can eat so late in the morning.” Harry didn't say anything back to that as he didn't trust himself to not end up cursing the other. Tom laced his fingers through Harry’s and led them to the dining hall hand in hand.

The action did not go unnoticed as the duo walked in. Harry was certain those who had been present to hear Tom call him ‘love’ had been quick to pass the information around. Gryffindors were horrible at keeping secrets. The Slytherin casually led Harry to the snake’s table as for him it was normal for all eyes to be in his direction. After all, he was the Heady Boy and held the most powerful position among the students. While Harry’s presence at the table was not entirely uncommon, the holding of hands had never happened before. Harry took his usual seat to Tom’s right. In front were Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Malfoy. To Tom’s left was Theodore Nott. Even though Harry and Malfoy were sitting diagonal from each other, they still sent a nasty look toward the other. Harry jolted as Tom placed a hand on his thigh. Dark eyes sent him a look that said behave. Harry thought Tom should tell the Malfoy heir that though. It was _he_ who started it after all. Miraculously Harry managed to keep his tongue in check. That was mainly due to shoving a piece of toast in his mouth though. It earned a small sigh out of Tom which Harry considered sweet revenge.

“Harry and I are engaged.” The Gryffindor nearly choked on the bread. Tom didn't have to be so blunt! Harry feared a wave of judgment but none of the snakes questioned Hogwarts’ model student. As realization spread across Malfoy’s face Harry couldn’t help but be filled with delight. He'd no longer be allowed to bully Harry as that would be an attack on Tom himself. Perhaps this whole affair wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Daphne was the first to say something, “Congratulations Tom. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever ask someone to help restore the Slytherin line to its former glory. I'm glad you chose Harry. Anyone else and I'm fearful you would've killed them within the week.”  Harry still didn't understand why Tom couldn’t have chosen Daphne. She was intelligent. And besides, Tom spent a better part of his day with the Slytherins wearing his model student façade anyways. It wouldn't be too hard wearing it all the time around someone else. Except Harry knew it had to be him; it always had to be him. He was the only person Tom trusted to explain most of the ins and outs of his ideas. Therefore, of course he'd want Harry for this. The rest offered their congratulations and words of advice except Malfoy’s came out a bit stiff. Harry let Tom do most of the talking, choosing to continue stuffing his face with egg and bacon. But soon the elder was taking Harry by the hand again.

“Let’s go.” Harry barely managed to grab his bag and swallow a bite of bacon as he was dragged out of the hall.

“Couldn’t have given me a warning could you,” grumbled the shorter of the two.

Tom slowed down their pace a little once they were a ways from the dining hall, “Where would the fun be in that?”

“And here I thought you were all about work and no play.” Sharply Harry sucked in a breath as Tom kissed his cheek the third time that day. “Stop that! There’s no need to be so damn affectionate and showy!”

“But we’re _engaged_ sweetheart,” Tom’s velvety voice purred and he leaned down to nuzzle Harry’s neck.

Becoming extremely flustered, Harry shoved him away while separating their hands. “Go to your own damn class! We haven’t got first period together today!”

“I believe it is customary to walk one’s significant other to their class,” was the simple explanation. Harry gave an irritated sigh but that was the last noise between them on the way to Herbology.

Close to the greenhouse entrance Tom stopped, “Have fun digging in dirt.”

“Oh I will. I’ll cover myself in the stuff. Then if you want to peck me again you’ll risk getting it on your lips.” Tom made a disgusted face which had Harry doubling over laughing. “You and your fear of dirt.”

The other felt the need to defend himself, “I don’t have a fear of dirt Harry. Unlike you, I like to feel clean.”

Before Tom could possibly plant another kiss on his cheek, Harry began scampering off to his class, “Good luck in Alchemy!” If he remembered correctly, barely anyone had signed up for that class. The number of students was just barely enough to have it. Harry didn’t know too much about it though. He believed it concerned turning things into gold…or something of that nature.

Herbology wasn’t overly horrible. Harry worked with Ron and Hermione with Neville. People looked at him questionably, but nothing was really said. Afterwards upon walking out, he got hounded by two Ravenclaws.

“Is it true you’re dating Tom,” one of the girls demanded of Harry accusingly.

“Not exactly,” her eyes brightened up with hope, “more like engaged.” Harry managed to hightail out of there before he could suffer from the girl’s obvious crush on Tom. Why people became infatuated with Tom Harry had no idea. Sure he was handsome but a certain talent was needed to deal with Tom’s uppity finicky self and so far Harry was pretty sure he was the only one who could. He met up with the black haired boy while heading to charms.

His distress was swiftly noticed, “You seem agitated. What’s troubling you?”

“Nothing I didn’t expect,” Harry brushed off the other’s concern. “How do you handle getting stared at all the time?”

Tom hummed thoughtfully, “I enjoy it. However, have you never noticed that even before we started this there were some eyes on you? A byproduct of always being around me.”

“It was never this obvious and blatant though!” As Harry’s voice increased, Tom soothingly patted his shoulder.

“Focus on me and everything will be fine.” Harry didn’t see how that was supposed to help.

Muttering, “I should’ve never agreed to help you.”

A tsking noise, “We’re only getting started love. Don’t break off the engagement so soon.”

“Tom, there are two weeks until the end of term and then probably a few more days before that Yule Ball. I don’t see why you had to ask so early.” Harry gave the other a look filled with annoyance.

With a sigh, “Honestly Harry, sometimes I think perhaps I had imagined your intelligence.”

“Arse.” That earned him a light flick on the back of the head.

“Don’t be so rude dear.”

“I’ve taken it upon myself to offset your ridiculously lovey-dovey nicknames you’ve given me with much more crass ones,” wryly Harry responded shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Such words shouldn’t be coming out of a pretty mouth like yours,” the words were laced with a tone Harry didn’t like the sound of at all.

“I swear I’ll curse you into hell.” Another laugh which quieted down as they got closer to charms.

Tom cheekily told him, “Don’t go sending away the love of your life Harry. You’ll end up old and lonely living with regret.”

“I think I’d rather that but there won’t be any regret.” And despite Harry’s small irritable disposition toward Tom, they still sat side by side.

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Tom insisted he walk Harry to Gryffindor Tower. To which Harry retorted that he didn’t need anymore looks. Yet there they were heading toward it as Tom stubbornly held Harry’s hand. For someone who wasn’t overly fond of human contact, he was one clingy fiancé. Harry just let him after realizing he really couldn’t do anything against it. But it made him ten times more self conscious and awkward about the whole affair. Tom worsened it with his customary kiss on the cheek as they stood outside the portrait hole.

“Sleep tight dear. I’ll see you in the morning.” Harry could only vent out his frustration with the snake by flipping him off. That drew a couple gasps from those in the vicinity. Why the hell were they surprised? They were still Harry and Tom. Two best friends where one was all snark and the other a conceited jackass.

As Harry stepped into the common room, he nearly did what he wanted to do this morning and turn straight around. Everyone had stopped talking and were looking like they’d been waiting for him. Harry guessed they all wanted a formal announcement of his engagement to the Slytherin. Behind him Ron hurried over babbling nonstop, “Harry! I tried to find you so I could warn you but I couldn’t and so I ran over here hoping you weren’t here but there you are and I guess you know now.” Hermione trotted up behind the red headed prefect slightly panting.

“Yeah well I guess your warning’s a bit late,” grumbled Harry pessimistically. “Might as well get it over with.” The trio walked in and assumed a spot on the couch by the fire. Harry wasn’t about to give over the information if he wasn’t bothered about it. Silence took over the room for a few minutes, but then questions tumbled out of everyone wanting to know every detail about his relationship with Tom. Harry groaned and rubbed his head. Standing up, he addressed everyone in the room, “So by now you’ve probably heard stuff concerning Tom and I.” Holding up his right hand, “We’re engaged. That’s all that matters,” and he promptly sat back down with a huff.

“Harry,” Hermione whispered, “maybe you should give more clarification? They’re going to come up with outrageous rumors about how it happened.”

“Let them. I don’t care what they’ll say. Tom might but he’s not here at the moment so he hasn’t got a say in this. I hope he hears some of the creative stuff they’ll come up with.” Really Tom’s reaction could be either extremely irritated by it or extremely amused. Harry kind of hoped he’d be exasperated by it. After all, he had to get revenge somehow from all the hand holding and kisses on the cheek Tom insisted they did.


	3. We're on a Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments! I'm leaving it up to your imaginations on how Harry ended up in the orphanage with Tom. The time they did spend there is mentioned now and then by them though. 
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful Hanukkah or Christmas and/or having a great winter!

“Have you heard the tale where you apparated us out of Hogwarts to France and proposed at the top of the Eiffel Tower? That one’s funny.” Tom and Harry were in the Room of Requirement Friday evening. The fireplace was sizzling and crackling warmly while the two were curled up before it and Harry’s messy hair was tousled over Tom’s leg as he laid in the elder’s lap. The gentle sound of flipping pages were soothing along with the fingers that caressed his hair. Harry had gotten more used to the whole touching thing. Not enough to where he would be okay kissing Tom on the lips but good enough to where small acts of public affection weren't such a huge issue anymore. Things like sitting next to the fire together had been kind of normal between them long before they'd started this whole affair though. Obviously it hadn’t been so intimate but it still was relatively familiar.

A soft laugh, “Yes, I've heard. I'm flattered to think it’s believed I’m capable of apparating out of the wards of Hogwarts.” Tom was a genius with magic but not even he was capable of such a feat. There’d been so many other rumours about how this who ordeal started ranging from being plausible to simply outrageous. Only Ron and Hermione knew something that was pretty close to the truth. “Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?”

The question confused Harry, “What do you mean? We usually hang out at Hogsmeade together.”

The laugh became a rumbling chuckling that shook Tom’s whole body, “Not like that Harry. I meant as a date. Something a bit more romantic and intimate.”

“You’re not gonna force me to go to that tea place, right? Cause I swear you’ll get a Reducto aimed at your head.” Harry tilted his head back slightly to properly glare at the elder.

“No, no. I rather like my head for it is beautiful and holds one of the most brilliant minds in the world.” Only Tom would say something like that. “We’ll enjoy it as we normally would but as a romantic couple.” That still didn’t really detail anything, but Harry would let Tom surprise him. He just hoped he didn’t end up regretting it later. “I suppose you should go to bed else you’ll be tired and bad-tempered in the morning. Besides, it looks as though you’re falling asleep on me.” Harry grumbled out some insults but did reluctantly sit up as he yawned and stretched. Tom stood up gracefully as he offered a hand to Harry and assisted the younger in standing up as well. Quickly they made their way to Gryffindor tower.

As Tom kissed Harry’s cheek, Harry gave the black haired man a warning, “If you show up in the morning with flowers or some other stupid gift, I will burn it and head straight back to bed. Got it?”

A smirk played across rosy lips, “Of course, darling.”

 

* * *

 

 In the morning, Harry found himself fidgeting in front of the mirror. He was wearing what he normally would. A heavy dark blue sweater, his coat, jeans, his Gryffindor scarf, and his hat to finish it off. And yet he felt a bit…self-conscience. Which he'd never really felt with Tom before. He supposed it was because they were about to do something a bit more romantic than what they’ve been doing and in such a public area too. Smoothing his coat again, Harry left the safety of his dorm to meet his fiancé outside the portrait hole. Tom smiled charmingly when Harry walked out and it, coupled with the other’s outfit, made Harry have to stop to take the other's appearance in. Something was off about this snake standing in front of him. He wore his usual long coat, probably his customary button up and suit vest underneath, legs clad in ivory black dress pants, and his shoes shined to perfection. Maybe It was nothing, but Harry felt like there was something about Tom’s appearance that made him radiate. Except that was dumb. Tom always looked good.

“My, have I rendered the sarcastic little lion speechless?” That voice purred in its velvety tone.

“No,” Harry snapped quickly, “of course not. I was just…shocked that you didn't actually bring me something.” That was the first thing that Harry thought of to excuse his staring. And honestly Harry was a little surprised about it.

Tom tilted his head to the side curiously, “Did you want me to bring you something?”

“I told you yesterday didn't I? No, I don’t want anything.”

“You simply agreed to no gifts as long they weren't foolish. Close your eyes as I _did_ get you something.” Sceptically Harry’s emerald eyes searched Tom’s dark eyes then he cautiously did as Tom instructed him to. He felt his scarf being gently unwrapped and slid off his shoulders and the absence of it’s warmth was replaced with another scarf made of the same material. A few more seconds and Tom spoke again, “Open you eyes.”

The first thing Harry noticed was that his best friend was now wearing his scarf. The second thing he noticed was that now he was wearing Tom’s. Harry burst out laughing; it was so comical. Tom scowled as Harry clutched his sides, “What?”

In between laughs, “Are you trying to pull off as many romantic clichés as possible? Cause so far you're doing phenomenally well!” Black eyebrows creased downward in agitation and Harry swore he saw a faint pink tinge across Tom’s cheeks.  

“No,” was the curt response. Then he held out his hand, “Come, let’s eat breakfast and afterwards go on our date.” Harry automatically took Tom’s hand.

They’d quickly eaten breakfast with several people noticing how they’d switched scarves today. Malfoy looked as though he’d become stricken with a disease when he saw. It was such an enjoyable expression. Across the hall, Harry made eye contact with Ron. The red head made a gagging face and was promptly lightly hit by Hermione. Harry quietly snorted in laughter at that; Ron deserved it of course. Tom’s conversation with his fellow snakes was short and after he’d decided Harry was finished he dragged the shorter off to Hogsmeade.

 

* * *

 

Snow was falling softly in the town decorated with Christmas. Tiny flakes landed on Harry’s nose and promptly melted. His glasses were luckily saved from the snow due to a spell Tom had taught him. Every student that could go to Hogsmeade was walking about since this was the last weekend before end of term. Everyone bustled about the town trying to find the perfect gifts for one another.  

Harry discussed potential presents for his friends with Tom, “I've no idea what to give Hermione. What do you even get a girl that has read the majority of all existing books?”

“Hmm,” Tom began thoughtfully, “you could get her a book that isn’t academic for once. Perhaps something about taming one’s hair.”

“What are you alluding to?” Harry accused squeezing his grip on Tom’s hand hard as a warning.

The Slytherin merely smirked obviously ignoring it, “Nothing dear.” After Harry hit him lightly in the arm, “You know I enjoy Hermione. She's a very intelligent young lady. However, one would think that if she's going to go into politics she'd have worked on her appearance a bit. That is a very important factor as people tend to judge each other first by their looks.”

Harry knew Tom was right but he still felt the need to continue defending the brunette, “It's brains that count, not appearance. People will realize quickly how smart and capable she is. If you think that's so important though then how bout you get her that?” Harry wouldn’t risk making Hermione mad by accident. She tended to get insufferable when irritated.

“I suppose I could.” With a questioning glance at Harry, “What will you get her though?”

“Uh,” Harry racked his brain for something but failed. “I'll know when I see it, no thanks to you.”

“You can think about that later. I want to spend time with you without worrying about anyone else.” Tom’s hand squeezed Harry’s a tad possessively.

“You're taking this whole date thing seriously,” Harry offhandedly commented.

Tom retorted in a tone paralleling Harry’s, “You're not cooperating.” Pulling Harry along, Tom led them inside Scrolls and Tomes. The floorboards creaked under their feet as they stepped in together and the smell of parchment took over Harry’s senses. Tall dark bookcases lined the store crammed tightly with every book one could imagine.

Harry chuckled, “You’re one of the few people who would think a book store is romantic.”

“You like books,” Tom pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, “Yeah but it's still not romantic.”

“Would you rather we go to that tea shop whose interior is all pink with frilly lace and hearts everywhere?” Tom teasingly suggested.

“Merlin no! This is good. This is _really_ romantic.” Harry actually did like being in this store. He just didn't really know how it was supposed to be romantic if Tom and him always visited every time they came into Hogsmeade.

They browsed the books in the back where the more obscure and dark titles were. Harry really wouldn't call himself a dark wizard since he preferred light magic, but he knew it was good to understand it. Besides, it wasn't the spells that were evil or good but the intentions behind them. After five years of looking through these shelves, Harry and Tom had at least skimmed every single one of the books allowing them to easily pick out what was new. There were only three new books today. One was about necromancy while the other two were recently written on combining dark magic with potions to achieve notorious results. While Tom grabbed one of those, Harry picked up the necromancy book. Harry snuck a quick glance at the other being not as invested in the book as Tom seemed to be in his. Black lashes covered dark eyes and long slender fingers turned the sheets of paper carefully. Harry was kind of starting to understand how so many people became infatuated with Tom. He had elegance and was gorgeous as if he were a prince. Frowning, Harry wondered where these thoughts were coming from. He'd always known it after all. Or perhaps there was a difference in knowing and understanding.

Putting the book back, Harry went to go find something for Hermione. It took a long search to find an area of interest she might enjoy. The subject matter of the books he'd found were on how to charm people and make one’s self look good. Hermione would be brilliant in the political world with her passion, but Harry regretfully had to acknowledge she was missing a few things Tom had a natural knack for. She wouldn't get far if she didn't know how to woo the public aside from her intelligence. Feeling a hand suddenly on his hip, Harry attempted to hit whoever was behind with the book by instinct. It turned out to be Tom who simply grabbed the book and looked at Harry amusedly. Harry really shouldn't be shocked as only Tom would do such a thing, but it still pissed him off.

“Don't sneak up on me,” he snapped at the black haired boy. “I could have taken your head off.”

“I'm well aware love. However, I too have quick reflexes. Also this is a date, don't just suddenly leave me.” Tom’s tone was far too demanding in that last statement and the hand on Harry’s hip tightened.

Harry turned back to the bookshelf as he chastised his fiancé, “Hate to tell you this but there's something called free will Tom. I can go wherever I please. Besides, I didn't even go very far and you were reading that book. I don't see your problem.”

An angry huff of air hit Harry’s ear, “You are extremely uncooperative.”

“You're too clingy,” Harry shot back.

“Clingy.” Tom said it with such distaste and scorn. “You make me seem lovesick.”

“Well maybe if you quit acting so mushy-gushy I'd stop describing you as that.” Finally finding the right book, “Okay, I've got Hermione’s gift. After I buy it, we can go do whatever you like.”

As Tom slipped his hand into Harry’s, “Careful with that statement darling. There's a number of things I'd like that you'd refuse.”

Giving the taller a look, “I hope you're talking about those evil political plans of yours because if it's the other thing you're alluding to I will ditch you in a heartbeat.” Tom merely smirked smugly without a comment. Groaning, “I'm serious Tom.”

“I'm not going to force you to do something you're uncomfortable with.” At Harry’s sceptical expression, “extremely uncomfortable with.” Harry could only roll his eyes at that and quickly paid for Hermione’s gift. Now he needed to get Ron a present. He’d go to Honeydukes for that.

Surprisingly, that's where Tom took Harry next. The sweet shop was crowded with other Hogwarts students who immediately noticed the newly engaged duo walk in. Harry half wanted to walk back out, but the promise of sweets won him over. Tom and him both were extremely fond of sweets; they rarely ate any growing up in the orphanage. Usually a small piece of chocolate on Christmas was all they got for an entire year. Getting sweets was extremely satisfying for Harry and it was also nice for Tom. Of course, the Slytherin thought his preference in sweets was a whole lot more sophisticated.

“I dare you to eat Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean with me,” Harry held up a box as he smirked at Tom.

The other found the proposal amusing, “And what do you want if you don't gag?”

“You do my potions essay.”

“Fair.” Harry found the one worded answer suspicious.

“And what do you want?”

“Nothing perverted if that's what you're worried about.”

Face going crimson, “Sod off!”

Tom laughed at the shorter’s response, “You’re quite easy to rile up today. Do you still want to do the challenge?”

After convincing himself that Tom couldn't want something _really_ horrible, “Yes.” Harry chose some Sugar Quills for Ron and then some Chocolate Wands for Tom’s sweet tooth which he would just hand the other after buying it. Refusing the other’s offer of paying for it all and doing it himself, Tom and Harry headed back out in the snow. The wind had picked up a little and the snowflakes swirled around. “Remember when you thought snow was ice cream falling from the sky?”

Tom scowled, “I was four.”

“It was cute. You gathered it all up in a bowl to eat it. But it didn't taste sweet so you stole some sugar from the kitchen to mix it in. Mrs. Cole was really pissed in the morning.” Harry was slightly getting lost in his musings about the past.

Tom’s irate voice brought him back, “You are bringing this up because…?”

“I found a muggle recipe to turn snow into ice cream. I was thinking we should try it sometime.” Actually what happened was Harry had asked Hermione about it. She’d written home to ask for her mother’s snow ice cream recipe and gave  it to Harry. Since Tom was a little, he’d had a major sweet tooth. As Tom did want them to really act like they’re engaged, Harry figured he'd give the other gifts now and then. Didn’t people surprise their lover with presents now and then? It didn't really matter if Tom knew or not; it was too hard actually surprising the black haired boy after all.

Indifferently, “I suppose we could.” Tom’s blank face made Harry laugh. The elder really needed to loosen up once in a while. The blank face switched to puzzlement, “Am I really that amusing?”

Trying to control his laughter, “Well most of the time you make me want to pull my hair out, but yes you can sometimes be kinda funny.” Tom hummed in amusement as he bent down to kiss Harry’s cheek.

They ended up at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Taking out Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Harry divided it amongst Tom and him. “If you gag and can't swallow it, then you loose.”

“This is childish,” Tom sighed.

“You agreed to it,” Harry pointed out.

Muttering, “So I did. Let’s begin then.” They took turns eating the beans; Harry went first. It was Tom though who got the first horrible tasting bean. “Earthworm,” he said with a grimace after swallowing. His next one turned out bad too. The taste of a dirty sock made Tom’s nose scrunch up and required several gulps of butterbeer to wash out. Harry laughed at the other’s pain and received a look that could rival the devil’s. Popping one in his mouth, Harry’s fit of laughter abruptly ceased. Not being able to swallow the vileness, he found himself spitting out the flavour of rotten egg.

Tom smirked triumphantly, “Ah, I believe that means I win.”

Glowering, “You try one you smug arse.”

“I believe I shan’t. The game _is_ over after all.”

Harry sighed in defeat, “So what do you want then?”

Before Tom could speak though, the pair were unexpectedly interrupted. “Harry! Fancy meeting you here.” Harry could only blink up at Ginny. How odd having his crush talking to him as he was on a date with someone else. The situational irony made Harry a little bit uncomfortable, but he was still delighted at Ginny’s company. Across the table, Tom wasn’t as fond.

“Hey, Ginny,” he eventually answered a tad awkwardly. “It’s not really that surprising meeting here. I mean, a lot of people come to the Three Broomsticks to hang out.”

“Do you mind if I sit down?”

Harry opened his mouth to respond but Tom was quick to jump in with an icy tone, “Harry and I are actually finished here.” As he stood, Harry saw the beginnings of a storm brewing in those dark eyes. “Let’s go,” his statement was directed at Harry and sounded too demanding.  

Tom’s attitude severely ticked Harry off. How dare his friend just command him around like that. He wouldn’t let Tom go on thinking that he’d obediently follow all of his whims and wishes. With a tone rivalling the other’s, “You either sit your arse down Tom Riddle and deal with the fact that I like talking to Ginny or you can leave.” They glared daggers at one another then with a dark look and a flurry of his cloak Tom stormed out. Harry’s red of rage turned into embarrassment as a few people turned to look at him. Ignoring the looks Harry turned to Ginny, “I’m sorry about him.”

As she sat down taking Tom’s seat, “I didn’t think he’d take my intrusion too kindly in all honestly. I probably shouldn’t have come over and said hi but I wanted to chat. Michael, my boyfriend, got dragged off by some of his friends earlier which is good actually since I still need to get him something for Christmas.” She leaned forward slightly, “I haven’t seen too much of you lately. You’re always either off with Tom or goofing off with Ron.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, “that does seem to be what happens a lot.”

“We used to talk a lot more.” Ginny giggled, “We used to complain together how Ron just can’t seem to figure out how he feels about Hermione. I guess he still hasn’t.” Her pink lips framed her smile and she continued laughing a bit. In the past, Harry would always have to fight to keep a blush from spreading across his cheeks. Yet today he simply thought that Ginny’s smile was always so pretty. There was an absence of the usual flutter of butterflies in his stomach accompanying his thought though.

“No, he hasn’t at all. It’s kinda frustrating honestly.”

“It’s a lot like you and Tom I think.”

Harry wasn’t sure if he should be surprised she’d said that. All of the comments about how him and Tom were obviously going to get together sooner or later were getting a tad tiresome honestly. “Really? I never really saw it like that. It wasn’t until he told me straight to my face that I actually figured out all these feelings.” Not a complete lie for Tom did have to explain to Harry that most thought they were dating already.

“You are so oblivious Harry. It’s no wonder you and Ron are best friends.” Harry was pretty sure he wasn’t as bad as Ron though. He could pick up _some_ things. Ginny’s expression turned into one of concern, “I think you should go find Tom. It’s probably not a smart idea to let his anger brew. I know you didn’t mean ill when you said those things to him, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned in my relationships it’s that a fight needs to be patched up before it gets any worse.”

“He’s so infuriating,” Harry scowled, “but I guess you have point. He could end up maiming some poor soul if I don’t stop him.” As he got up, “It was nice talking Ginny. We’ll have more time to catch up when I come over for Christmas. See ya,” and quickly he left. After all, he had one pissed off Tom to find.

 

* * *

 

Harry found his fiancé brooding by the shrieking shack, hands squeezing the life out of the wooden fence. The Gryffindor stood at the edge of the area, not sure if it would actually be wise to approach the snake. But as he took a step back a twig snapped under his shoe. Tom’s back became rigid and his head tilted slightly to see who’d come upon him. As his dark eyes landed on Harry’s emerald orbs a chill went through the younger’s spine from the murderous expression.

With extreme caution Harry approached, “Hey.”

“Tell me, _Harry_ ,” the purr wasn’t nice in the slightest, “have you not been on several dates in the past?”

Nervously fidgeting with the Slytherin scarf, “Well yeah I–“

Tom whirled around angrily to face the younger properly. Expression filled with ferocity he snarled out his words, “Then please explain how you seem to be so painfully obtuse when it comes to dates. A date is about two people in a relationship spending time together. There is no third person, much less a pathetic shrew.”

That got Harry riled up and he clenched his fingers tightly into a fist, “Don’t call her that!”

“I’ll call her whatever I like! I refuse to allow you to eye someone else just because this engagement of ours isn’t genuine!” Tom was only getting worse as his words were becoming articulated harshly and his voice sounding more intense laced with his fury.

“Well I am so sorry that you don’t fit my preference for who I want to be in a romantic relationship with for the rest of my life!” Harry was grabbing the collar of Tom’s cloak at this point, “This wasn’t my bloody idea! I shouldn’t have to sacrifice everything for you!” It was so exasperating how they could go from having a good time to nearly killing each other.

That deadly voice shot back immediately, “And yet you agreed! As long as you wear that ring you will keep up the appearance!”

“Well maybe I’ll take it off then,” fingers moved to do so, but Tom’s curled cruelly around them as nails dug into Harry’s skin.

Voice low and filled with venom, “You wouldn’t dare.” The gap between them had closed considerably; Harry’s nose was tickled from the small cloud of Tom’s breath.

“I would. And you want to know why? Because you have got to be the biggest–“ But Harry found his sentence abruptly cut off from a sudden pressure against his lips. One of Tom’s hands became tangled in his messy hair, forcing Harry’s head to tilt backward and stay in place. An arm was wrapped around Harry’s waist with Tom’s hand clutching at the shorter’s hip painfully shoving their bodies together. The wet smoothness of Tom’s lips claimed Harry’s chapped ones, nipping at Harry’s lower lip. Harry was left in a limp stunned daze with his brain shutting down. Never had he foresaw them kissing, much less like this. From being pinned against the taller, Harry’s hands had ended up just above Tom’s chest. Curling his fingers into the fabric, he tried in vain to get the stronger man off. Through half lidded eyes, Harry found Tom looking straight at him. Extremely creepy, dark eyes stared almost hungrily. Those lips continued to shove and bite every part of Harry’s, the elder's tongue forcibly glided across and then shoved in through the slim opening of Harry’s mouth. Harry made a squeak of protest but it was ignored. Desperately he tried to keep his own tongue away from the other’s by tucking it as far back as he could. It was in vain though as Tom’s warm tongue flicked against the younger’s tip, coaxing it forward. The thought of biting down on Tom’s tongue crossed Harry’s mind, but he knew it might result in his death. Some miniscule part of him didn’t seem to mind the sudden intrusion and claiming Tom’s skilful tongue was doing though. Harry quickly buried those feelings though. The power struggle continued in Harry’s mouth and soon he found his tongue being pinned down by Tom’s. This ordeal was becoming far too long for Harry however who desperately needed oxygen and he began tugging harder at Tom’s shirt trying to get the message across. Damn people who could hold their breath for far too long.

With luck, Tom did understand and their lips parted with a soft smack. Harry collapsed against Tom’s chest as he sucked in air. His legs felt weak and soon he found Tom being the only thing keeping him still standing. A chin gently rested against the top of Harry’s head as fingers tenderly caressed his messy locks. Silence stretched across them as Harry was busy reclaiming his senses and bearings on the world. He felt like he was going to die from embarrassment and being so overwhelmed by Tom. Harry was so relieved the other couldn't see his face that was undoubtedly heated to a crimson colour.  

“You aren’t going to take that ring off,” Tom’s voice was firm and confident. “That was an exceedingly petty argument. I would greatly appreciate it if you’d cooperate a bit more.” Harry despised the fact that Tom was right. He wasn’t going to take the ring off. After all, he’d agreed to help and he wouldn’t go back on his agreement.

Words separated by panting, “Just stop being so possessive dammit. And what the hell was that?”

A kiss was planted tenderly on the top of Harry’s head, “I was trying to get a point across to you. You are mine currently in this and I won’t tolerate your attention being some potential partner. I thought when you agreed you understood what you were getting yourself into? You know I am possessive by nature. What made you think this wouldn’t increase?” Harry could only respond with a shrug. For as long as he could remember, he always had problems with Tom’s whole possessive thing. As young children, Harry understood it but was never bothered by it as the other children were often so cruel to him. Tom was, in a way, his knight in shining armour in those years. The elder’s possessiveness became more of an issue when they came to Hogwarts. When they were first years, Tom couldn’t stand that he and Harry were in two different houses. While they certainly ate and slept in different areas, everywhere else they had practically been attached. Tom had also been extremely jealous of Harry’s budding friendship with Ron and Hermione. It had taken him about three years to get it through the elder's head that he was no longer Harry’s only close friend. Harry understood he couldn’t cure the issue, but he could at least curb it in a little.

Breathing better, “A relationship doesn’t work like that Tom. It’s equal. You have to respect me and I’ll respect you. I think you’ve got this notion that in order to make this believable you have to be as romantic and seductive as possible. But you’re acting like someone who’s not so much as in love as obsessed. That’s unhealthy. I know you can’t help being possessive just as I can’t help being a bit dense, but you and I both can work on that. And it’s looking like we’ll really need to for this to work out.”  Balancing better on his own, Harry put some distance between them. Not enough to pull him out of Tom’s arms but enough to where he could see the other’s face properly.

Tom looked down at him thoughtfully, mulling over his words. “Will you listen to me better?”

“Only if you listen to what I have to say to.”

“I will make an effort to follow your advice then.” Harry knew that was all he was getting. It was a start though so he wouldn’t pitch a fit. “I was going to require a kiss for winning our little competition. Would you consider what we just did a kiss or shall I give you a better one?”

“Not to be rude,” Harry ignored the expression of disbelief, “but why do you need to kiss me in private? I can see how it would solidify our engagement in public but when it’s just us why do we have to continue the façade?” Harry was actually just trying to get out of kissing Tom again. He had not been prepared at all for the earlier one and was still feeling way too embarrassed from kissing his best friend. Harry didn't think they needed to be trying this hard to seem engaged and in love. It was becoming really awkward for Harry. 

From Tom’s sigh Harry guessed he was missing something seemingly obvious, “Practice makes perfect. Also, this helps put us in the proper mind-set of being actually engaged. If we were to only do it when necessary, it would seem fake as you would not be used to it.”

“You aren't going to get another kiss- don't give me that!” Tom was looking at Harry extremely insistently. “That was brutal! I'm going to be bruised for a week.”

“I can kiss you better,” a smirk spread across those rosy lips as Tom looked seductively at the younger.

Harry gave him an unimpressed look, “That had got to be the worst pickup line I have ever heard.”

“Did it work though?” The hand that was resting on his head came around to gently cup his chin upward. A flutter went through Harry’s stomach and he stubbornly pursed his lips trying to fight against the heat of a blush.

“No,” Harry attempted to say flatly but it came out as a mumble and obviously a lie. Damn the Slytherin for being too seductive for his own good. Tom chuckled in amusement and his head swooped down to close the gap between them. Those lips were gentle this time around, tenderly pressing against his trying to make up for the earlier harshness. Soothingly Tom’s tongue swept across Harry’s bottom lip as if trying to ease the tinges of pain from the earlier nips at it. As quickly as the kiss had begun though, it ended leaving Harry almost missing the warmth of Tom’s lips and also incredibly flustered from the sweetness of it causing him to bury his face in his scarf. Kissing Tom was like being pressed against a hurricane. There was the initial fury of claiming ownership and then a calmness of contentedness. It was like nothing Harry had ever experienced.

“I won’t apologize for my earlier behaviour, but I do hope you feel better with me now,” Tom murmured softly as he pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead while holding him gently. Harry didn’t know why, but his heart felt full of warmth and the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering.


	4. Am I Falling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your sweet comments! To those that want to read from Tom's POV, that won't be until the very last chapter. So you've got that to look forward too.

It was Wednesday and Harry found himself madly dashing toward the library. One of the major things that could put Tom in an impossible irritable mood was tardiness. Harry reasoned to himself that he _did_ have a valid excuse for his lateness. Ron had made a mess while trying to figure out how to make a Shrinking Solution in one of the abandoned potions classrooms. What possessed them into thinking they could properly brew it without the help of Hermione, Harry might never know. What he did know was that Tom would send him one hell of a stinging hex if he was more than half an hour late to their study season. Harry desperately needed Tom’s help with the potions essay due tomorrow too. He hadn’t even started yet; Tom was going to kill him double.

“Potter!” Not that arsehole. Harry wasn’t feeling it today so he kept on whilst ignoring the blonde. He ended up getting knocked over by a spell for it.

Scowling as he gathered himself up, “What do you want Malfoy? I’ve got to get somewhere.”

“To your fiancé? So you can do what? Make him feel good for ten minutes of the day?” Harry didn’t understand Malfoy’s implication and gave the other a blank expression. After all, they did have a couple classes together and Malfoy saw Harry and Tom always sitting next to each other and discussing things. Obviously Tom found enjoyment in his discussions with Harry and typically those lasted more than ten minutes. So what was that prick getting at?

“Whatever Malfoy. Do me a favour and sod off so I don’t have to see a face even a Dementor won’t kiss.” Wrong choice of words; Malfoy’s grip on his wand tightened as an ugly look of rage spread across his face.

“You’re all talk Potter. Tell me, do you enjoy Tom’s kisses? Do you like being the Head Boy’s whore?” Oh. That was what the bumbling idiot was getting at.

Harry groaned and rubbed his temples, “Why do you always insist on commenting on Tom’s and mine relationship? I’m pretty sure you don’t want to get in _my_ pants as I absolutely can’t stand you and Tom is so obviously out of your league.” A hiss came out of Harry’s mouth as he was roughly shoved against the wall.

“You’re a daft fool Potter, blinded by how good Tom makes you feel at night,” snarled the blonde. Harry supposed it would’ve hurt if it wasn’t so absolutely ridiculous. The hall was soon filled with Harry’s boisterous laugh. Malfoy glowered in confusion, “Why the hell are you laughing Potter?”

Nearly crying now from fits of giggles, “That’s absurd! That’s why! You’re so petty and pathetic Malfoy. You’ve got to be the laughing stock of Slytherin! I get it now; you’ve a crush on Tom. Well what do you want Malfoy? To be fucked or to be loved? Tom doesn’t engage in sex; that’s not his thing. He’ll only do it if he can get something out of it. And I don’t think you’d be able to please him anyways. How many times do you think you’d get it? Maybe only a couple in my opinion. He’d get bored of you awfully quickly.”

The back of Harry’s head collided against the wall as he was once again roughly pushed back, hands clutching his collar so tight he wondered if the blonde was attempting to choke him to death. “You’re a naive git Potter! I have the Malfoy name. I have money. I have connections. I’m a pureblood.” As Malfoy droned on, his snarl was becoming more animal like. Harry wanted to know what was it about being a part of Slytherin that resulted in this type of behaviour. But unfortunately Harry knew when it came to who could benefit Tom more in the wizarding world, it was Malfoy. That hurt a little. “What do you have? Absolutely nothing! I am by far a better match than you will ever be. Besides, which of us shares a dorm with him? Do you not know what he does during the night?”

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to show how truly bothered he was becoming by Malfoy’s words, “Plan for the day he takes over the world?”

“No you imbecile-“

“Really? Cause I’m pretty sure he does that.” Malfoy’s expression was now beyond glowering.

“Don’t interrupt! He fools around with everyone. Takes them to the prefect’s bathroom and has his way with them. Don’t you remember when Daphne was acting all weird around him last year? He screwed around with her the previous night.” Harry very vaguely remembered that.

“That doesn’t mean they were fucking! She probably just had a crush on him like all the other girls.” And yet a knot began to form in Harry’s stomach. He didn’t believe it. Tom had never told him any of this.

Malfoy proceeded to give more proof, “In October he bedded a scrawny 6th Year boy.”

Not wanting to hear more about who Tom supposedly was sleeping around with Harry stopped the blonde, “Just hold up Malfoy. How the hell do you even know all this? Sure you’ve shared a dorm with him the past seven years but Tom’s a private person. He isn’t going to just tell you.” Harry’s nails dug into Malfoy’s hands as he tried to pry the blonde off, desperately wanting to get far away from the twat and what he was saying.

“You idiot Gryffindor. The reason you don’t know is because it’s a Slytherin secret.” Unfortunately Malfoy made a valid point. Slytherins tended to be loyal first and foremost to their own house.

“I don’t believe you,” Harry snapped becoming increasingly more distressed by the unveil of information. He tried switching the conversation back toward the blonde, “What the hell has this even got to do with you wanting to crawl in bed with him? Upset cause he’s never offered it to you yet? I’m not surprised. You’re so inferior to him it must be far too humiliating.” Merlin if Tom was listening his ego would be tripled.

Malfoy’s grip on Harry became tighter in enragement, “I don’t understand how he puts up with you! You’re so dense I could use you as a door!” Harry fought the urge to laugh again; the snake’s insults were getting even worse. “The point is this affair between you and him will amount to nothing! You’re only good for a couple uses Potter. He’ll toss you aside when he realises I’m a much better match.” The knot was getting worse and Harry began lashing out more at the blonde, his words stinging Harry’s heart like a thousand knives. Harry delivered a sharp kick to Malfoy’s knee and a fist to his nose. The other retaliated with his knuckles knocking against Harry’s jaw.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” The blonde twat was thrust back against the opposing wall with his wand flinging out of his hand and rolling down the hall. Harry bolted away from Malfoy, running like a wildfire. What he’d said had all just been some stupid ploy to "break" Tom and him up Harry assured himself. None of it was actually true. There was the irony again; Tom and him weren’t actually engaged. Then why did it make his head feel cold and his heart ache? Walking into the library and nearly to the usual corner that was shared by him and Tom, Harry froze. How could he have a light hearted conversation with Tom after that? Besides, Tom would be pissed at his tardiness. Better to just not face that nightmare. Turning around sharply, Harry strode straight out of there. In the hall he broke into a dash, almost knocking some Ravenclaw over as he scurried back to the safety of Gryffindor Tower. There were only a couple other students in the common room and they all noticed Harry scampering in and up the stairs to his dorm.

Harry collapsed onto the edge of his bed clutching at the covers. His heart was racing but he had a feeling it wasn’t from the run. Quidditch had greatly affected his stamina after all. Falling over onto his side, Harry lay there limply. The knot wasn’t easing up no matter how many times Harry reassured himself that everything was fine. He shouldn't even really care though. It's not like it directly affected Harry. Tom could fuck whoever the hell he wanted to because they weren’t in an actual relationship. Also, it wasn’t like Tom was doing it while they were engaged. Yet despite all those excuses Harry still wanted to vomit, emptying out all the horrible feelings within him. 

Grabbing his bag, he pulled out the work he would’ve been doing with Tom. Looking through his potions book though just ruined his mood even more. Shoving his school work aside, Harry dropped his face into his pillow. Despite the pain from his glasses digging into his nose, Harry didn’t bother readjusting his position and succumbed to a restless sleep.

 

* * *

 

“-ry! Harry, c’mon! Get up!” Harry’s shoulder was roughly shaken. “Get up dammit! I don’t need Tom pissed off at me! He’ll kill me!” At the mention of his fiancé, Harry shot up. After wondering for a few seconds why the world was lopsided, Harry realised his glasses were askew upon his nose. He hastily straightened them.

“What’s going on Ron?”

The red head groaned in exasperation, “I’ve no clue on the specifics of what you did but there’s an awfully peeved off Tom standing outside the portrait hole. You _might_ want to see him and _maybe_ placate him.” From the stress of those two words, Harry could tell Ron wasn’t so much as asking as telling. “The first years are kinda scared mate.” Harry dropped his head into his hands. That was quite the problem. Harry wasn’t ready to see Tom though. Except if he didn’t, the Slytherin might try to force himself into Gryffindor. That could possibly be a bigger problem because then things would get a bit too public.

Looking up at his friend, “Time?”

“It’s about seven. You missed dinner.” Ron began tugging at his arm, “Come on! I’ve been trying to wake you up for like ten minutes!”

Harry allowed himself to be pulled upward, “Where’s Hermione?”

Now the red headed boy was insistently dragging him along, “Where else? The library. Now get going!”

“Alright,” Harry threw the other’s hands off. “No need to tell me twice dammit.” Hurriedly he made his way down the stairs while ignoring all the obvious looks directed at him. Nearly tripping out of the portrait hole, Harry found Tom waiting for him. Incredibly furious was a bit of an understatement. Despite the severely cross look though Harry still found himself thinking Tom always looked so handsome. Black wavy hair was always flawlessly combed neatly creating an air of elegance and his clothes were spotless of any dust or grime. Those sharp dark eyes were as beautiful as they were intimidating.

“Come, let’s walk,” Tom ordered coldly. Not bothering to see if Harry would follow, he spun on his heel and stalked off. Harry cautiously trailed slightly behind. Swiftly Tom led him through the twists and turns of Hogwarts until they were walking into the Room of Requirement. It manifested itself into a common room with all the couches and chairs strewn about and the fire crackling. Tom took his customary seat toward the right of the fireplace. Crossing his legs he gestured for Harry to sit. As he sat though, Harry recalled the earlier conversation with Malfoy. It left such distaste in his mouth and a churn in his stomach. He could only gaze at the flames twirling around.

“Look at me _Harry_.” Reluctantly Harry did so. A silent storm was brewing in the other, threatening to spill out and destroy everything in the room. “You’re avoiding me. What I want to know is _why_. I do not recall doing anything to rattle your nerves as of late.”

Mumbling quietly and looking back down, “You didn’t do anything.”

“Obviously I did if you refuse to meet my gaze.” A few seconds of tense silence and Tom sighed. Harry felt the other settle beside him and a hand firmly gripped his knee. “What is wrong love? Your distress is written all over you.” It wasn’t a gentle tone in the slightest. The syllables were clipped as Tom’s patience was being strung too far. A jolt went through Harry as his chin was suddenly cupped in Tom’s cool fingers. An inquisitive gaze inspected the left side of Harry’s jaw. “You’ve been in a fight, with Draco I presume as his nose seemed slightly bent out of shape.” Letting go, Tom rested back into the couch and crossed his arms. “What was this fight about exactly? It appears to be what’s bothering you so much. “

“It’s nothing,” Harry grumbled.

“It was about me, correct?” As Harry shook his head the expression changed to indignation, “Quit lying to me; it’s pathetic. You will either tell me the truth or I will force it out of you.”

Wanting to remain in control of what came out of his mouth Harry relented, “Yeah, it was about you. That arse is so moronic I feel like I lose a bit of my intelligence when I speak to him. Why the hell are you going through so much effort to impress him?”

“Not him,” the elder corrected, “his parents. I have the Malfoy heir under my thumb. Now stop stalling and get to the point Harry.”

“Okay fine,” Harry’s voice was heavily laced with his irritation  His words spilled out in one breath, “I think you’ve got him too much under your thumb cause he has the biggest crush on you like I am pretty sure he is your number one fan.”

Tom gave him a curious look, “That is what has you so worked up? I’m afraid I already knew that. As I said before, seduction is a key form of manipulation.”

“Doesn’t mean you’ve got to sleep around with the entirety of your fucking house!” An uncomfortable silence came over the room after Harry’s piercing outburst. The younger put his face into his hands, horrified he’d actually said that to Tom. A hand came down on the top of his head though and he tilted his head to look at the other through his fingers.

Tom’s voice had lost the edge of coldness and now sounded almost tender, “I admit I never knew such knowledge would put you at this much unease. For the record though, I have not slept with my entire house. Only those I needed something from. May I ask why this troubles you so?” Harry couldn’t answer that though; he didn’t really know why.

The Gryffindor blamed what first sprung to mind. “It’s just what Malfoy said, how he described it,” he mumbled hoping that was sufficient. It wasn’t though as Tom continued to look insistently at him. Harry hesitantly continued, “I didn’t believe him. It’s just, I never thought you’d do that. It seems low resorting to primitive measures. It’s beneath you.”

Tom appeared bewildered by Harry’s statement, “I never knew you had such an opinion of me. I feel flattered you think I’m too far above everyone to have sex with them.” Harry gave him a look telling him to shut up. The black haired boy sighed, whether out of fondness or dismay Harry wasn’t certain on, “You always think the best of people love. It’s your main flaw. Haven’t you realised it after all these years? I lack your strong sense of ethics. Unlike you, I am willing to do just about anything to get what I want. Besides, sex does have its perks. It's a bit of a stress reliever.”

“Enough,” groaned Harry, “I don’t need you to detail it for me.” Hearing Tom speak so nonchalantly about it should have been normal; of course he’d treat sex like anything else. But that knot was back and twisting so much worse.

Tom’s hand was back on Harry’s face and his thumb gently prodded the purple mark on Harry, “How badly does your bruise hurt?”

Shrugging, “I barely feel it now.”

A mischievous smirk went across the elder’s face, “Need me to kiss it better sweetheart?”

“Shut up,” Harry hissed becoming flushed. As he fought it back down, “Malfoy's nothing compared to what I went through at the orphanage.”

The smirk vanished and was replaced with an irate look, “It doesn’t matter. He had no right to tell you that. If I wanted you to know, I would’ve told you myself. He shouldn’t have hit you either-“

“I hit him first technically.”

“ _Harry_.” Tom hissed at the other’s interruption, “it does not matter. You are mine to protect-“

Voice sounding more vicious than what Harry intended, “So how come you’ve let him tease me the last seven years?”

An agitated snarl came out at Harry’s second interruption, “First you don’t want to talk to me and now you interrupt me at every second. Be silent and listen. I did get him to stop for a while. But you are not some damsel in distress who constantly needs to be saved darling. You can stand on your own against him just fine for the most part. However, I won’t tolerate actual violence between the two of you. That is going too far and he should understand that.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “So you and him have discussed me! You’ve even got rules for how he’s to act around me!” It was Tom’s turn to drop his face into his hands to rub at his temples to calm his rage.

“Don’t jump to conclusions. You make it seem as though I want you to be teased; I don’t. I simply never thought it was bad enough to get too involved in. It is obvious amongst the Slytherins that you are not someone to get in a fight with. They would either get beaten by you or have to face my wrath, most likely both.” Fingertips touching each other, Tom’s hands made a tent of which he rested his chin on, “Harry, you are strong. Rash and reckless perhaps, but you have a thick skin. You also have always had too much pride to ask me for help with bullies anyways.” What Tom said was true. Harry hated getting help. His entire life was spent dealing with things like that by himself, or at least trying to. The anger he felt though had just been so consuming that the accusation had slipped out. If Tom got involved, Malfoy may end up dead. Harry didn't wish death upon anyone no matter how cruel they were.  

“Stay out of this, it isn't your problem,” he firmly told the other.

It was disregarded by Tom’s own solid tone, “I refuse to. It seems to have been chewing away at you for so long because it looks as though you’re too used to it.”  He gathered himself up, “This is my fault and I fully intend on fixing it. I should have realised long ago that this cannot continue.”

Harry stood up as well and grabbed his fiancé’s arm, “I said don’t get involved! You’re going to kill him!”

“I should have done that a while ago!” The other snapped savagely yanking his arm away from Harry. Tom's own flaw was beginning to show: his irrationality with matters pertaining to Harry’s safety. Contrary to what most of the student body believed, Tom wasn't invincible; he did in fact have a weakness. That weakness was Harry.

“You can’t!” Harry lunged at Tom’s robes, “If you go killing or traumatising him how the hell are you going to gain the loyalty of the Malfoys?”

“He is a disgrace to the Malfoy name. I’m doing them a favour.” Spinning around to face Harry, “You are hurting and I won’t allow him to get away with it.”

“The reason I agreed to your plan was so you could impress the Malfoys dammit! We are going to do just that so you can _not_ do anything awful to him no matter how much of a douche he is. You’re always looking out for me, and I appreciate it, but I _don’t_ your help this time.”

“I look after you because _you_ looked after me first!” Harry was shocked by the statement. “You never needed to, I was the outcast after all, but you stubbornly always came to my side against the other children. You were the only one who accepted my freakishness, who wasn’t scared stiff by the thought of what I, a mere seven year old, could do. But from your association with me they started treating you cruelly as well.” As children, Harry and Tom had always been aware of the other’s existence. However, Harry never made an effort to befriend the skinny deathly pale boy until Tom's accidental magic began and isolated him from the rest of the children. Even as a child Harry had a strong sense of right and wrong and watching someone else get abused just because he was different had definitely been wrong.

Harry felt the need to take the blame of why he'd gotten hurt by them away from his friend, “I was the runt though, the smallest of the lot. Of course they treated me horribly.”

A finger was placed over his lips, “Be quiet you fool.” Harry watched Tom carefully, not sure where his best friend was heading with these statements that were so unlike him. “I never bothered to stop their actions toward you. Yet despite that you still continued protecting me.”

“But that changed. Geoffrey said something particularly nasty to me one day and that night he found a snake’s skin in his bed.”

“Because I realised my ingratitude to you.” Tom leaned downward so that their foreheads were touching, “I regret my disposition toward you in the early days of our camaraderie and fully intend to make up for my errors.”

Trying to ignore how warm Tom’s words were making his heart feel, “Thank you for that Tom, but you still can’t maim the Malfoy heir. Don’t you understand? We set out to impress that family and I’m not letting you ruin your own plan. You and I are going to finish what you started. Do you understand?”

Thin lips pressed tightly together before a sigh escaped them, “Yes, I understand. However just this once Harry. I won’t ignore any future incidents.”

Not completely sure Tom wouldn’t do anything against Malfoy but knowing it was all he’d get the other to agree to, “Thank you.” Referring to what Tom had told him, “And you know, you’ve plenty made up for how you treated me back then.”

“It took the realization that you were like me though.” Chuckling softly, “Mrs. Cole cut all your hair off because it was so chaotic but the next morning it had all grown back.” A tiny faint smile spread across the taller’s face, “It was the first time I felt happiness. I wasn’t alone in my freakishness anymore.” Harry’s eyes widened at the confession. It was startling hearing Tom discuss his feelings like this for he severely lacked them for the most part. He wished he knew why the other was admitting all of this freely but he felt asking would ruin the odd, but nice, moment. “I believe this is when a couple would normally kiss. May I?”

Stuttering a little, “Yeah. Sure. Go ahead I guess.” As a hand gently cupped his face, Harry closed his eyes as Tom closed the gap between them. Tenderly lips pressed against his, as if Harry was something precious that shouldn’t be hurt. Harry was pulled closer to the other as a hand rested on his back. Not really sure where to put his own hands, Harry ended up placing them on Tom’s shoulders. Kissing the Slytherin felt so right; it was a bit hard to believe how uncomfortable Harry had been starting the relationship with him. What was changing between them? Harry was left flushed and breathless as Tom released his lips. It felt as though lightening had struck Harry’s body leaving him paralysed.

Another kiss was pressed against his forehead, “I’ll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower. You need rest after such an eventful day darling.” Yet Harry wasn’t sure he was quite ready to go back, heart yearning for more.  All these feelings were Tom’s fault.

 

* * *

 

This had never happened before. What was worse was the fact the entire dining hall had noticed. Harry rubbed his temples in exasperation, “Tom, why exactly are you sitting at the Gryffindor table?”

“Well,” a sip of pumpkin juice, “it occurred to me that I should show a little support for your house seeing as we are going to be married. I thought you might enjoy me sitting here with you for once as I understand you prefer your friends over my associates.” Across the table, Hermione and Ron could only give Harry looks of puzzlement. What Tom was doing was far from normal; the rivalry between the Slytherins and Gryffindors was serious. Sure him and Tom were engaged but this was way too blatant. Perhaps if it had been anyone but Tom it would’ve been less noticed, but this was Slytherin’s king of all people sitting with the lions. Looking over at the snakes, Harry saw Draco awkwardly eating with no one chatting with him. Not even Crabbe or Goyle were speaking to him.

“You’re giving Malfoy the silent treatment,” Harry observed.

Innocently, “What makes you say that darling?”

“Quit playing coy Tom,” Harry demanded. “No one’s talking to him and you’re sitting over here. You’re showing favouritism to me and he and I aren’t on the best of terms, so that’s just another way you’re getting revenge on him or whatever you want to call it.”

“Yes, I am giving him the silent treatment,” Tom confirmed Harry’s earlier statement. “You clearly stated I wasn’t allowed to hurt or kill him. This is the next best thing.”

“You’ve got your entire house on it though.”

Tom acted like it wasn’t a huge deal, “Well of course. This is his punishment for telling one of the secrets of our house. Perhaps this will teach him to think before he speaks.”

“I’m sorry but,” Ron cautiously began, “what the hell did he do?”

The Slytherin was quick to chastise, “Don’t curse in front of a lady. It is discourteous.”

Harry rolled his eyes at his fiancé’s antics and filled his friends in, “Malfoy told a house secret to someone and so now he’s getting punished for it by the entire house ignoring him. Tom’s sitting over here because he’s mad at Malfoy for hitting me yesterday.”

Hermione eyed Harry, “Was the fight the reason why you didn't show up to dinner yesterday?”

Reluctantly, “Yeah. Sorry about that; it was kind of a bad fight. I don't really want to talk about it.” Hermione’s lips tightened as she tried not to prod further.

“You should just break his nose one of these days,” Ron advised. “That git deserves it for the past seven years.”

“He's not worth it,” Harry crammed his face with toast hoping the red head would get the message to just drop it.

As the freckled boy opened his mouth Hermione nudged him and whispered, “He doesn't want to talk about it.” Harry glanced over at Tom. The raven haired boy was watching their interaction with mild interest. He'd chatted with Hermione now and then but Ron he rarely socialised with.

“Yeah but,” Ron argued, “he's been a real twat lately!” Looking accusingly at Tom, or at least some expression it seemed Ron hoped wouldn't get him in trouble with the Head Boy, “Malfoy’s your underlying. How come you haven't done this sooner?”

Surprisingly Tom didn't seem too aggravated by the demanding question, “I'm always astounded at your protectiveness over Harry.” Personally Harry found it so frustrating how people always though he need looked after. Tom he understood a little better because of their conversation last night, but it was still irritating. “Harry deals with Malfoy just fine. After all, he _is_ far from helpless. Though I do appreciate your concern for him.” Harry thought this was starting to sound like a repeat of last night. Both of them didn't seem like they were just going to drop it so Harry intervened.

“Ron,” once he had the red head’s attention, “I'll be coming over for Christmas. Probably just for a couple days though. This time I'm dragging Tom over, that's okay right?”

Sidetracking the freckled boy was a success; Ron gave him a ghastly look, “Promise me you won't snog where I could run into you. Or the twins. Or anyone really. Bill and Fleur already do it too much and I don't need you two following in their footsteps.”

A smirk spread across Tom’s lips, “Is this alright at least?”

“Don't you-“ the rest was lost as Tom briefly kissed him, lips ghosting over his. Harry went crimson. He was just kissed in front of his friends in the Great Hall of all places. Harry dropped his head into his arms groaning, “Go to hell.”

“I'm afraid I was kicked out,” Tom’s tone was filled with amusement.

“Blimey you're showy,” grumbled Ron who looked sick from watching them kiss.

With a smirk that showed Tom was clearly in his element, “Ah but see sometimes being so public about it is best. It adds to the knowledge that Harry and I are engaged and makes people less likely to bother him. After all, those who publicise their relationships tend to be very confident that it won’t break and fall apart. I am protecting Harry by kissing him in front of the entire student body.” While the logic was sound, Harry was sure there were plenty other ways to ensure his safety even though he kept telling Tom he didn’t need security. Yet the other was so hell-bent on it that Harry decided to just stop arguing against. All his efforts were futile anyways against the other’s hard-headedness. That warm feeling that was so often in Harry’s chest lately was back again. It really shouldn’t be there though. He should be irritated at Tom publicising their relationship so much and at his cruelty toward Malfoy. Regarding Malfoy, Harry knew it was Tom’s odd way of showing he cared. His best friends had done so many things like that before, some much worse especially against the other children in the orphanage, all in the belief it was for a good cause. He lacked the part in people that pointed out how wrong certain things were, or perhaps he did know and just didn’t give a damn. Tom would kill someone who could be a potential threat to Harry if he believed it was necessary. It was so wrong but Harry couldn’t help but feel touched by it. Dark eyes gazed toward him and Tom tilted his head curiously at Harry.

“What are you thinking love?”

Quickly making something up, “You've got a crumb on the corner of your mouth.” Which was luckily true. Tom scowled as he dabbed the comers of his mouth daintily with a napkin. He was so pretentious. Harry found himself smiling warmly at the other’s quirk, then before Tom could see began gulping down pumpkin juice. Becoming a frequent question, Harry wondered just what was wrong with him. But as Tom took Harry’s hand to walk him to class he felt that warmth in his heart again and a fluttering in his stomach and he knew.

He knew he was falling in love with his best friend.


	5. Must We Prepare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! This chapter was a bit difficult to write and I actually rewrote it twice. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy New Year!

Winter break had begun in the morning with a flurry of snow and excited students. Earlier Tom and Harry had departed from Ron and Hermione at King’s Cross Station and were now walking through Diagon Alley. Holly and wreaths decorated the alley as candles in the shops' windows gave off an iridescent glow. This was the place the pair called home. Tom’s seventeenth birthday had consisted of getting out of Wool’s Orphanage with Harry even if it meant having to make a temporary home at The Leaky Cauldron. Neither of them inherited a single manor from their bloodlines. In Tom’s case, the Slytherin line had severely depleted their vault over the years resulting in him barely receiving anything. Any piece of jewellery that wasn’t an extremely important heirloom was sold for profit. In contrast, the Potter’s vault had been a bit better off. It too wasn’t on par with how much most purebloods had, but it was in a better shape than the Slytherin’s. Even so Tom was currently the richer of the two; he’d used his skills of charm and simply being the Slytherin heir to mooch off of other pureblooded families. And he did a fantastic job of that too. Perhaps with their money combined it wasn’t enough to get a, according to Tom, a suitable house like a mansion, but it was enough to get themselves a place between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. Their tiny house had two floors of its own and was squished between two towering buildings resulting in it being dark and unnoticeable.

Harry and Tom walked into a foyer with walls and flooring made of warm oak. On the walls were paintings depicting the myths of the Greeks; Tom had procured them from somewhere much like the rest of what filled their house. Their home was filled with only the finest as Tom refused to settle for less. Harry for the most part just went along with how the other handled the interior design. Their steps echoed throughout the house filling it with life for the first time since September.

“We’re home,” Harry commented fondly.

Tom corrected him, “One of our homes dear. Hogwarts was our first.” He leaned down to peck the younger’s cheek. That familiar rush of warmth washed over Harry’s heart. Honestly, he was glad that Tom felt it necessary to continue being affectionate. In a way though, he felt selfish about it as he was taking advantage of the situation for his own feelings. He was using Tom not to further the other’s career but for all the kisses and hugs and sweet nothings that made his stomach twist pleasantly. After those washed over him the coldness and despair from the knowledge that it wasn’t going to last settled in though. It made Harry realise that it was so much better to go into a relationship not knowing how it ended rather than knowing that everything was pointless. It hurt some days knowing this wouldn’t last. 

Upstairs was where their rooms were. They were located across from each other and what was squished between was the bathroom with a door in from both their rooms. Harry’s room looked exactly how he’d left it. Untidy and decked out with Gryffindor spirit, it was a perfect representation of himself. Tom rarely stepped foot in the mess, only coming in to wake Harry up in the mornings. The black haired boy had been extremely enthusiastic when they stopped sharing a room as Harry would no longer ruin his impeccable organization. Personally Harry had just been relieved he no longer had to listen to Tom’s constant nagging. After setting his trunk at the foot of his bed, Harry bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen for food.

Tom was already seated at the table drinking tea. He looked up as Harry walked in as if he’d been waiting for the younger boy. “You and I have much to discuss now that we are in private.”

“Can this wait? I’m hungry,” Harry reached into a cabinet to grab a packet of biscuits.

“I don’t see why you can’t listen to me and eat at the same time,” the other complained. But then, he seemed to rethink his thought, “Actually, I’d rather you did have something in your mouth because it’d keep you from interrupting.”

Harry sat across from Tom, “I could just talk with food in my mouth. After all, it’s just you that’s bothered by it so it’s not like it really matters.”

He was given an unimpressed look, “I am the only one here besides you. Therefore, I believe it matters quite a bit.” With a glare, “Do not dare speak with food in your mouth. It is extremely impolite.”

Grinning cheekily Harry stuffed an entire biscuit into his mouth and while leaning back in his chair casually said around it, “Go ahead and lay out your plans Tom.”

“I said don’t you delinquent,” was hissed as Tom rubbed his temples and his nose scrunched up by the display. “Now don’t speak. The Malfoy’s Yule Ball is in a few days, the night of the Winter Solstice, and while I am perfectly prepared for it you are not. You don’t have the clothes nor the manners. We are going to rectify that immediately starting with you learning how to eat your food correctly.”

At that Harry bit into another biscuit stubbornly, “I think I’m polite enough Tom. Simply cause I don’t display politeness on a regular basis doesn’t mean I don’t know how.”

“Harry pay attention to me and quit arguing.” The younger boy was about to make a sarcastic comment but decided he’d irked Tom enough; he stayed quiet and let the other continue his lecture. “The Malfoy Yule Ball includes three parts: socializing, dinner, and dancing. The way purebloods eat dinner is very specific, more so than muggles. I can teach you that over dinner though. What I would like to do first is get you fitted for proper dress robes.”

As Tom stood up Harry was concerned, “Are we going _now_? We just got here! Can’t we hang out for a bit then go do it?”

He received a pointed look, “I would rather get this done as soon as possible. It may take a day or so to get your clothes tailored.”

“Later,” Harry huffed persistently.

“And what will you do in the meantime? Sleep?” A black eyebrow was innocently raised questionably but the tone was mocking.

Shrugging with a slight glare at the other, “I don’t know. It’s not like I make a detailed agenda for myself like a certain someone I know. I just go with the flow.”

“Why can’t you go along with my flow then?” Harry attempted to keep his laughter in, but it was too funny how Tom said that. Obviously he was just using Harry’s phrasing to connect more but it didn’t sound like something that would usually come from him. He ended up doubling over laughing. Tom looked down at him in irritation for a few seconds but then a gentle smile spread across his lips. Not his usual filled with smugness but rather fondness for the younger boy. It was a smile only Harry was allowed to see and he was also the only one in the entire world that would be graced with it.

Suddenly his hands were taken in the other’s as he was swept onto his feet and pulled into the living room. “Well since you want to stay let’s dance,” and Tom turned the radio on to play some classical music. Harry wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about this but seeing as Tom wasn’t about to let his hands go he didn’t have a choice in the matter. “Let us begin with a simple waltz. First you are going to need to stand up straight.” Once Harry had done so, Tom raised their left hands slightly as he placed his other hand on Harry’s back. “Place your hand on my shoulder.” Harry felt silly doing this but he still did what he was instructed to. He felt stiff in the position and he couldn’t fathom why someone would even invent this type dancing. Ignoring Harry’s uncomfortableness, Tom was pleased by the other’s effort, “Good. Now the main thing I want you to focus on is not stepping on me or tripping.” At Harry’s snort, “If you allow me to lead and manoeuvre you we won’t have any problems. Now step backward… Yes that’s it…” Tom continued to give directions and Harry tried to the best of his ability not to screw up. Their bodies were close and Tom’s grip on him was strong; the pull of Tom’s hands saved Harry a couple of times from nearly falling on his arse. Frequently Harry found himself apologizing for stepping on Tom’s shoes.

After stepping on Tom’s toes hard enough for a sharp hiss to escape Harry mumbled, “Sorry. Do you think we should take a break? You’re feet probably hurt-“ Abruptly he was silenced with a forceful kiss. Harry swore the next time the black haired boy did that he’d get a knee to his gut. Soft lips shoved hard against Harry’s venting out his frustration with the shorter boy.

As warm lips pulled away from Harry words were breathed against his own lips, “Stop apologizing to me love. It's annoying. I understand you’re new to this. This I began with the knowledge you’d probably step on me nearly every second. Keep your eyes up here and let me move you around the room. You have to trust me Harry; I won’t allow us to fall.” Harry looked into dark eyes and found sincerity in them. His heart began beating rapidly and he was sure Tom could feel his palms getting sweaty and yet no comment was made on it. Just as he told Harry to keep his eyes on him, his own sharp eyes never left Harry’s emerald ones. How long they danced like that Harry didn’t know but he never wanted it to end.

 

* * *

 

In the evening, Harry found himself at Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. He always hated getting measured but this was worse. Tom stood toward the edge of the shop with that smirk across his face obviously amused at Harry’s expense. It was very difficult to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at his fiancé. The seamstress held up several different fabrics up to Harry trying to find just the right shade.

“Such a tricky young man you are but I believe I’ve got the perfect colour for you somewhere.” She vanished again for a few seconds and came back with a bundle of deep green. Holding it up to Harry, “Yes, this is perfect! I should’ve grabbed this from the start. It matches your eyes perfectly.”

That was when Tom strode up to her, “When will this be ready?”

“We can deliver it to your house tomorrow. You’ll need to give me your address of course.” Harry let the two handle that aspect of his new dress robes at the counter without him. He had enough of all this. Waiting for Tom by the window, Harry noticed the snow wasn’t letting up in the slightest. It wasn’t that much of a problem as they used a heating charm to keep warm and another to keep the worst of the flakes off them, but the wind wasn’t as easily blocked.

Harry was brought out of his observation by a hand slipping into his, “Let’s go darling. Before we head home, I need to retrieve something from the Slytherin vault at Gringotts.” Out in the brewing snow storm the pair walked closely together. Tom kept Harry tightly by his side as he guided the Gryffindor along the walkway through the crowd

Once they were inside Gringotts Harry asked, “What are you getting here?”

“It is polite to give the host a gift of gratitude for being invited,” was the simple short explanation. “I saved some treasure from the Slytherin vault that I’m not entirely fond of in case I would need it.” Harry thought it was amusing that Tom was going to give the Malfoys something he disliked. Walking up to one of the goblins, Tom politely requested to visit the Slytherin vault. While Harry was apprehensive about going with Tom, he reasoned he might as well as he’d be dying of boredom in the lobby. But he wasn’t sure the carts were worth curing his boredom because of how queasy they made him feel. The only comfort was that Harry knew for certain Tom hated the carts too, maybe even more. After all, unlike Harry he was afflicted with motion sickness. Holding each other’s hands the entire way down, Harry wondered who was comforting who.

The Slytherin vault contained mainly extremely rare and prized books. There was even a specific pile dedicated to books written in parseltongue that Tom had been reading over the years. By now he’d finished them all and was going through those in the Chamber of Secrets. The black haired boy walked past the stacks of book toward a small pile of jewellery and other trinkets made of gold. Getting down on his knees, he began to sort through it trying to find a piece he found acceptable enough to give the Malfoys. Harry joined him but he lacked Tom’s keen eyes and had no idea what to look for. All he saw was silver, gold, and jewels of all kinds. Near the bottom he found a silver circlet in the shape of a snake decorated with emerald gems. It felt frail due to the thinness of it. Delicately he lifted it and turned to Tom, “How’s this?”

“Hm?” Pale fingers raised it from Harry’s to inspect it. “Adequate. It’ll do as the rest of this pile is rather deplorable.” Harry felt a swell of pride that he managed to pick out something acceptable. That was a rare occasion.

Walking out of Gringotts, the pair found the snow swirling chaotically through the alley. Harry used the other’s height to shield himself from the elements and walked slightly huddled in Tom’s side. The elder probably did realise what Harry was doing but if he minded he didn’t show it. Then again, Harry doubted Tom actually did mind what with the elder being the more clingy of them. The walk back home didn’t take long and as they walked in the door Harry was about to shed his heavy coat and scarf but stopped as he remembered something important.

“Hey,” Harry said grabbing the other boy’s attention, “do you remember when I said I had a recipe for making ice cream out of snow?” Tom simply nodded at the shorter boy with curiosity across his face. “I was thinking we could try it now since there’s plenty of snow. Everything else I need is in the kitchen.”

Harry grinned as the other kept his face impassive, “That sounds fine. Do you want my help with it?”

Harry shook his head, “No I’m good.  Besides, you’ll probably ruin it.” Before he could hear the black haired boy’s retort to that, Harry quickly retreated to the kitchen. There he grabbed a bowl and heading back outside left it on the doorstep. Inside once again, Harry waited on the couch.

Tom sat down beside him, “How long is this going to take?”

“Not too long I don’t think.” Harry laughed softly, “You’re so impatient Tom.”

His laughter increased at the other’s huff, “I am not. That was a question I believed to be important so I asked it. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Lightly Harry punched his fiancé in the arm, “Whatever you say.”

He received a glare from the action, “You’re insufferable. I was merely pondering that you could probably just gather the top layer of snow. It would be faster than waiting for that bowl to fill up. I highly doubt there’s much in it so far anyways.”

“I was just following the instructions, but yeah I guess I could do that.” Getting up, Harry headed back outside. Not a lot of snow had actually made it into the bowl, like Tom said. Taking the Slytherin’s suggestion, Harry carefully began scooping the top layer of snow into the bowl. A few people walking about looked at him a bit funny, but at this point Harry was so used to getting looked at that he didn’t notice. Once he had a decent amount of snow he headed back inside, this time hopefully to stay where it was nice and warm. In the kitchen, Harry got out everything he needed and set to work. A weight settled on his shoulder though as he was adding the sugar.

“Doesn’t it need more than that?” Came Tom’s voice, his breath hitting Harry’s ear and the shorter resisted the urge to shiver from it.

“No you idiot; it’ll be too sweet,” reprimanded Harry to the other trying to ignore how close Tom was. Harry’s back was being pressed to Tom’s chest and the younger let out a squeak of surprise as hands were placed on his waist.

“Isn’t that what it should be though? Sweet? In it’s current state, it will taste exactly like water.” Tom carried on his train of thought as if their position was perfectly normal. Which it wasn’t in the slightest and Harry’s face was becoming it’s usual crimson colour for these types of situations.

“It’ll be sweet enough,” Harry grumbled. “Now back off a little. Don’t you think you are _way_ too close?”

Tom didn’t shift even the tiniest amount away, “We were this close earlier while we danced.”

“We aren’t dancing!” Elbowing he taller in the side, “It’s difficult doing this with you against me.”

“But you’re warm,” the voice purred in his ear. Harry would’ve made another snappy comment if it hadn’t been for lips suddenly pressing against his neck. He bit his own bottom lip to keep from making any noises as Tom’s began to suck and nip at his neck. “I wonder, do you think the treat you are making will taste as sweet as you, _sweetheart_?” Not knowing what to say to that after the attack on his neck, Harry didn’t respond in words. Instead he dug his heel into Tom’s foot and was rewarded a small hiss of pain, “Despite tasting sweet, you act extremely feisty.” The snake backed off to lean against the counter beside Harry. “Are you almost done?”

Harry almost hexed the other but snapped out instead, “Dammit Tom, either stand there silently or go into the living room because if another word comes out of your mouth I am tossing this out the window your sweet tooth be damned.” Silently, like a dog tucking its tail in between its legs, Tom slipped out of there. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, trying to calm his racing heart that was beating like a stampede of stallions. Why the hell did he have to fall for someone so infuriating? But he did have to admit, Tom’s antics were kind of cute. Between the two of them, Harry was the only one who could cook. Tom was more likely to accidently end up killing them. Therefore it became Harry’s job to make the desserts that Tom craved but couldn’t make himself. Harry had pointed out multiple times in the past how Tom could just buy whatever he wanted to eat. Each time though the other explained how they never tasted as good as Harry’s. After hearing the same excuse so many times, Harry simply stopped questioning it and accepted the fact that the only cakes or biscuits that would truly placate Tom would have to made by him. He was just glad Tom didn’t insist Harry make chocolate sweets like chocolate bars or truffles as well.

Separating the finished result into two smaller bowls, Harry took one for himself and Tom into the living room. The elder was lounging about on the couch again; his eyes seemed to brighten as he laid eyes on what was in Harry’s hands. Sitting down beside his best friend, Harry handed him his portion, “Here. Now you tell me if it actually tastes like ice cream since you’re the expert.”  But as Tom’s skilful tongue licked the ice cream off of the spoon, Harry felt another blush creep across his cheeks. “Eat it normally you fucking pervert,” he grumbled quickly looking down.

“I am though love,” but the tone was smug contradicting what was said. Not responding, Harry ate his silently. It actually did taste a whole lot like regular ice cream; it was so sweet and light and fluffy with a slight ice quality to it. He looked up as Tom softly put his empty bowl on the side table. “From my careful evaluation,” the black haired boy resumed his leaned back posture, “it does, in fact, taste remarkably similar to ice cream.”

Finishing his own share, “So you liked it?”

Tom gave Harry a look, “Why of course my dear. After all, you put in time and effort to make it for me.” Pointing to the corner of Harry’s mouth, “You have some right here.” As Harry moved to wipe it off, he let out a surprised squeak from Tom leaning over to gently lick it off.

“I could’ve gotten it off myself!” Harry snapped feeling his cheeks burn for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

“Perhaps,” was the short remark. Tom leaned slightly over Harry, with one hand resting on the space behind Harry and the other on the younger boy’s hip. Their faces were so close their noses were touching and Harry feared Tom could hear his beating heart that felt like it would break free from his chest at any moment. Dark eyes gazed at him for a few seconds before closing as Tom leaned his head down to meet Harry’s lips with his. Carefully Harry was pushed downward until his back lay flush against the couch and the Slytherin towered above in between the shorter’s legs with hands against Harry’s sides. Harry was beginning to get lost in how soft lips moved against his and the tongue that slipped in and was rubbing against his own. His self control was rapidly slipping away as a tiny moan tumbled out from his throat as his bottom lips was pulled and sucked on. As the warmth was pooling in his groin resulting in Harry starting to feel hard, he hoped to dear Merlin that Tom didn’t notice. A hand slipping underneath his shirt to rub at his hip made Harry jolt. However, it took a thumb hooking into his pants for Harry to completely loose his cool and roughly shove Tom away in panic.

A look of great concern took over Tom’s face, “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Yes!” Harry’s voice came out high pitched and on the edge of panic as he clumsily clamoured out from underneath Tom, hissing in pain as he fell on the floor. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The other’s brow creased downward but Harry didn’t think it was in irritation, “I-“

“I’m your best friend not your sex partner Tom!” Shakiness was starting to seep into Harry’s shrill tone, “Apparently you’ve got your entire house to screw around with so I don’t know why you want to get in my pants so fucking badly!” He could’ve sworn there was a hurt look in Tom’s eyes but that was impossible, right? As the other opened his mouth Harry interrupted again, “I don’t want to hear it you complete arsehole!” Hurriedly Harry retreated to the safety of his own room where he collapsed against the door. He would’ve stayed curled up against it if it wasn’t for the uncomfortableness between his legs. Stumbling into the bathroom, Harry began a freezing shower. With luck it would hopefully diminish his problem and also calm his frantic mind. Standing underneath the flow of the water, Harry wrapped himself in his arms and leaned against the wall. It was so fucking unfair how irresistible Tom was. It was like the other didn’t realize what all his sweet words and touches did to Harry. They left him breathless and his heart in a mess, wanting so badly for all of it to be genuine. He was so stupidly in love with his best friend. People weren’t supposed to fall in love with their best friend though. If Harry ever told Tom about his feelings, it would probably ruin the friendship they’d developed between each other over the years. Tom didn’t desire a romantic partner after all; he preferred companionship characterized by intellectual and witty conversations. Harry didn’t want to risk destroying that precious relationship he had with Tom.  

Harry barely heard the knock on the door from Tom’s side. A soft voice came through the door, nearly drowned out by the sound of water in Harry’s ears, “Harry please listen to me. You are right. You’re not my sex partner. You are very dear to me and I apologize if I hurt you. I became enthralled and lost in you and took our kiss too far. In all honesty, I think you should be flattered by that. You’re seductive without even trying.”

Harry slammed his fist against the shower wall, “Are you even trying to say sorry?” He yelled over the water.

“I am but it isn’t something I do on a regular basis so I’m a bit unclear on how to go about this. Which part did I get wrong?”

“Just fuck off!” Harry allowed himself to slip to the floor of the shower, not having the strength in his legs to support himself anymore. Stupid blundering idiotic daft Tom being so disconnected from how normal people work. He was just making it worse. Why the hell should Harry even be flattered by that? It was more like a curse right now plummeting him deeper into his infatuation with the black haired boy. He didn’t doubt that Tom cared for him; of course he did what with everything they’ve been through together. But while Tom was certainly capable of friendship in his strange way, love was a concept Harry didn’t think the black haired boy would ever grasp. The Slytherin understood how to curl other people’s hearts around his fingers perfectly but Harry wondered if Tom understood his own heart besides knowing what he wanted. If Tom ever did come to love Harry, would the elder even be able to tell?

The distraught Gryffindor didn’t notice as the door was unlocked and Tom walked in. As the water stopped and the curtain drawn back, he looked up meeting dark eyes that were filled with something akin to worry, “You’re going to get sick like that love.” A towel was held out to him, “Take it.” Silently Harry did and with Tom’s assistance stumbled out of the shower. Wrapped in the soft towel, Harry found himself being held against Tom’s chest and a hand soothingly running through his soaking hair. “I’m sorry,” Tom murmured gently. Harry allowed the taller boy to comfort him, lacking any desire to shove him away. After all, his fury was misdirected. There was no reason for Tom to suffer from Harry’s anger when that emotion’s source was none other than Harry himself. Harry loved the impossible black haired boy standing there but the other may never come to understand that.


	6. It's the Yule Ball Already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for such lovely comments! This chapter is a bit of a break from the angsty last chapter. Enjoy~

Since the incident where Tom had taken their kiss to far, the two had not mentioned it once and the air between them had become filled with a bit of unease and awkwardness. Tom became less affectionate and more careful with all his kisses on the cheek and hugging. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about it though. On one hand he knew it was for the best as Tom’s affect on Harry just made his heart fall more in love with the other. But on the other hand, Harry missed it despite the harm it did. Those kisses had become somewhat like a drug and Harry was addicted to them.

Waking up in the morning, Harry didn't recall at first the main event of the day. His consciousness still had yet to completely settle in when he stumbled in the kitchen yawning. “G’morning,” he mumbled to Tom.

The black haired boy looked up from The Daily Prophet, “Good morning to you as well love.” The terms of endearment hadn't stopped in the slightest. If anything, they’d increased. Harry didn't mind them. “I take it you don't yet remember what's happening today?” At the blank look he received, “The Malfoy’s Yule Ball is today.”

“Great,” the younger commented sarcastically, “they're just the nicest loveliest people.”

That got a chuckle from the other, “You're so dour in the morning dear. Weren't you the one that said we were going to finish together what I started?”

“Well, yeah,” Harry poured himself some tea Tom made. It was the only thing Harry trusted his fiancé with in the kitchen. “We’re going to hopefully impress them but that doesn't make up for how completely not enthusiastic I feel about having to socialise with them.”

With an eyebrow raised inquisitively, “What do you mean by hopefully?”

“I could mess everything up.” Harry poured himself some cereal and sat down in front of Tom to eat. “Just cause you made me practice every single day all that annoying pureblood etiquette stuff doesn't mean I'm going to do it perfectly at the ball. What if I use the wrong fork or trip over my robes?”

“The world will not end if you make a slight error.” The snake leaned forward to rest his jaw on his knuckles, “I never expected you to be able to do everything I taught you perfectly. What is important however is that you try your best and use that small amount of common sense somewhere in you.”

Flippantly, “I've got common sense. You just don't agree with it.”

“Try to be a bit more cheerful sweetheart. That frown on your face might get stuck.” At the attempt of humour, Harry was starting to realise how chipper Tom.

Warily Harry slowly asked, “What's wrong with you? You’re way too happy. Did you kill someone?”

“I'm hurt that you think so horribly of me,” Tom placed a hand on his heart like he was actually wounded.

Scoffing, “You aren't hurt you idiot. Now what has you so creepily joyful today?”

Tom huffed and raised his paper dramatically, “Can't I be delighted when my plan is coming along nicely? The pieces are falling into place and if all goes well tonight the result will be picture perfect.” Harry wasn't completely sure about that.

“You've a wild card though,” he pointed out to the other.

“Hardly.” The paper was tilted down so Tom was looking straight at the younger, “There comes a point when unpredictable behaviour  becomes rather predictable. Perhaps there are certain aspects of you which I am still unsure about, but for the most part I believe I know you better than you know yourself.” Harry felt like Tom was implying something like he normally did, but he had absolutely no idea what it was. It was so frustrating how much Tom subtlety hinted things instead of being like a normal bloke and just straight out saying what he was thinking.

Shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, “So what have you got in store for us today?”

“As I’ve nothing for you to do in the morning concerning the Malfoys, you can do whatever you like. I'll run through dining etiquette with you in the afternoon and we’ll dance to a slow waltz after that. Then we’ll need to get dressed and we can be on our merry way to the Malfoy Manor.” Harry was only dreading the night even more now. He’d take Tom’s advice and do whatever he pleased before they practiced later; hopefully it’d make him feel better. ~~~~

 

* * *

 

The sun was beginning to set and Harry felt fucking ridiculous. He was a peacock dressed in far too many layers of cloth that tumbled like a waterfall onto the floor engulfing his feet. Alright so that was an overstatement, but how the hell was he supposed to dance if he couldn’t see his fucking feet? Due to his frustration Harry yelled at the soft knock on his door, “What the hell do you want?”

The door opened as Tom tsked at him, “That’s no way to talk to your fiancé.” But then his eyes ran all over Harry, observing every single inch of the younger boy. It left Harry feeling exceedingly self-conscious. As dark eyes landed on emerald Tom murmured quietly, “I believe you may have taken my breath away.”

Flushing crimson the younger boy mumbled, “Shut up.” Harry turned away and back to the mirror. He didn’t feel handsome at all in the getup. Rather he felt swamped in it, his Gryffindor free spirit being crushed and constricted by the weight of pureblood social expectations.

“What would you like me to say dear? You look horrendous? You’re all bone and nothing more? The colours make you look sickly pale?” With each question, Tom took a step until he was standing directly behind Harry. “Those would all be lies and they leave a bitter taste on my tongue.” Hands were delicately placed on his shoulder as Tom still remained a safe distance away from pressing up on Harry, “Look at yourself. You are _extravagant_ darling; you’d put every jewel and flare of magic to shame by how much you shine.”

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, trying to see what Tom saw.   He donned on dress robes of a forest green hue which flowed from his shoulders down his side and left a little trail in the back. Underneath the outer robe with edges decorated in silver, Harry's suit vest was of a darker shade of green decorated with silver floral patterns and buttons. His slim black pants showed off the curve of his hips down his legs to rest on top of black dress shoes that shone. His long sleeved button up was also black and his cravat silver as a finishing touch. He looked  eerily like a Slytherin dressed in such colours.

With a sigh as he gave up trying to see himself through Tom’s perspective, “I don’t see it. This isn’t me all covered up with expensive lush silk. It suits you much better than me.” The actual Slytherin’s attire looked as though it was made just for him. Instead of green, his outer robe was an ivory black sweeping down laced with silver. His suit vest was made using the exact same colours but the pattern was more reminiscent of snakes slithering all over Tom’s torso. Black pants showed off the curvature of Tom’s legs as leather black boots showing how toned his calves were. Tom was definitely the extravagant one out of them. Harry wanted to run his hands all over him. Promptly he dismissed that thought before a blush could appear.

Dark eyes look at him with irritation, “You must be blind if you can’t see how alluring you are.”

“Funnily enough, I kinda am without my glasses.”

That peeved the other off even more, “What makes it so you cannot see what I see? If you are going to have a good time tonight, you first need to gather up what little self-confidence you seemingly have and increase it. Try to accept my compliments instead of throwing them out the window.” Harry didn’t respond to that. Did Tom really think he was attractive, or was he just being manipulative? Sometimes even Harry couldn’t tell. Yet such sweet words made the younger boy feel wonderful. This person who was so conceited and thought he was the greatest person to have ever walk the Earth was saying he, a scrawny boy with average intelligence, was gorgeous. It made Harry yearn to kiss his best friend or at least hug him. Such intimate contact was out of the question though.

Finally Harry murmured softly, “Thanks.”

A gentle squeeze of his shoulder, “You’re welcome.” Tom allowed his hands to slip off Harry’s shoulders and back to his sides. His thin lips pursed though, as if he was pondering something serious. But then his features relaxed back into their usual charm. “We have an hour before we need to leave. I think it best if you use the time to calm your nerves.”

As the other turned around to leave, “Wait, what about my hair? It’s disastrous.”

“I think your hair is perfect just the way it is love,” and the black haired boy departed from the room. Harry was getting the feeling he was really missing something, a key factor in what was making Tom so mushy gushy. As he racked his brain for an answer though, he was unable to gleam any insight on the matter. Harry decided to do the next best thing when dealing with things like these: ignore the part in his head that said something was off and just go with it.

 

* * *

 

Feeling sick from the twist and squeeze from apparating, Harry was steadied on his feet by Tom. “Would you like me to carry you darling?”

Grumbling but still clutching onto the hand that was offered to him, “Sod off.”

“I’m afraid that’s impossible with such a grip.” Harry didn’t let go though, fearing it would result with him on his face. He fucking hated apparating. It was so much worse than flooing. Carefully, cold slender fingers pried his hands off and repositioned them so they held onto Tom’s arm. “Look alive,” that velvety voice murmured in his ear, “the night begins.” And they walked forward, the colours of ivory black and forest green robes mixing as they trailed behind the engaged pair on the path.

The pathway up to Malfoy Manor was surrounded by the towering hedges of the courtyard. They seemed to glow with white orbs, the light glistening off the flakes of snow. The orbs travelled all the way up to the open gate, twirling around the iron bars and continuing on to outline the path to the doors of the manor. In the air rang the sharp pops of wizards apparating, each dressed in flamboyant robes or a dazzling dress flaring about as they appeared. Tom led Harry down the centre of the brick path toward the dark building looming over the grounds, its black spires casting a shadow on all who entered. Walking past open ornate oak doors, they were led to the main ball room. The area was basked in white, a stark contrast with the dark exterior. The floor had been charmed to look like ice that glistened with the light of the silver orbs hanging from the ceiling. Ice fixtures of gargoyles stood in the corners and the walls were decorated with holly and evergreen twisting about. The fireplace crackled, burning brightly causing an orange haze to be cast on the surrounding ice. Toward the back was a window that started at the floor and reached to the ceiling, the brightness of the heavens shining through. Basked in the celestial glow were the Malfoys being greeted by each of the guests. That is where Tom immediately strode toward and Harry knew he wasn’t getting out of being so close to the Malfoy heir. After all, it was polite to first greet the hosts.

The youngest Malfoy and him exchanged a glance filled with bare tolerance for the other as Tom politely engaged in conversation with the lord and lady of the house, “Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, I feel honoured that my fiancé, Harry Potter, and myself have been invited to such a prestigious ball hosted by none other than your distinguished selves.” With his wand, Tom had their gift materialise out of thin air and offered it to Lucius Malfoy, “Here is a gift showing our gratitude for such pleasant hospitality.” Harry was internally dying of laughter at Tom’s flattering words. The black haired boy was certainly laying the charm on thickly tonight.

It worked wonders though as Mr. Malfoy responded earnestly accepting the meticulously wrapped present, “The pleasure is all mine, Tom Riddle. It is a great honour to have the heir of Slytherin and his fiancé at my establishment.” Not trusting himself to speak, after all he couldn’t think of anything polite to say, Harry simply stood silently by Tom’s side as the two continued to exchange a few more words. Quietly he let loose a relieved sigh as the black haired boy pulled him away and into the sea of people.

“You did well,” Tom whispered to him.

Harry’s reply came out muttered, “By not saying anything?”

“No dear, by looking beautiful,” chuckled the other truthfully. “And also by not sneering at Draco.”

“Any longer and I would’ve.” Harry was led around the floor as Tom engaged in polite conversation with the other guests. With each introduction, Harry found himself starting to blur the names together. He hadn’t realised just how many people were influential in the wizarding world. The younger guests Harry recognised more, recalling the names of those in his year with ease. He was becoming increasingly anxious and claustrophobic the more he was manoeuvred around the room by Tom. It felt as though everyone was breathing down his neck and the walls were closing in, suffocating him. Harry reminded himself that after the socialising portion where everyone greeted each other the banquet would begin and he could distract himself with food. Well, not too much as he had to remember which fork went with each meal and instead of clapping he had to rap his spoon against his glass. But how was he supposed to hold his goblet again? Did he clutch the top or the base?

A voice brought him out of his thoughts, “Hey you’re a Potter, am I right?” Before Harry stood a tall man who was unshaven with long lustrous black hair and striking grey eyes.

Startled by being directly spoken to Harry replied clumsily, “Er, yeah I am.” Remembering to say his name, he offered his hand to the stranger, “Harry Potter.”

The other’s hand gripped his firmly, “Sirius Black. I was in the same year as your dad, maybe in a different house but I saw your old man around now and then. We weren’t really friends though, more like acquaintances, but he was hilarious.” Such information stunned Harry. Never had he heard anyone discuss his parents before. He knew who they were technically speaking, but never had he been given the chance to add any dimension to them. Hearing someone speak about them made Harry feel for the first time in his life that his parents were actually real.

“Pardon my intrusion,” Tom had turned from who he had previously been chatting with to enter the conversation between Harry and Sirius, “I am Tom Riddle, heir of Slytherin. May I ask who you are?”

“Sirius Black,” they shook hands. “So from your glances toward this short kid I gather you’re betrothed to him?” Harry was mortified by this person’s blunt question. He seemed to lack the usual delicateness purebloods had when it came to conversation.

Harry found himself grumbling weakly, “I’m not short.” Except he most definitely was standing between the two giants.

Jolted by a ruffle of his hair, “Relax, I was only teasing you.”  To Tom, “And you relax. I’m too old for him.” The comment made Harry’s cheeks develop a pink tinge. He wasn’t sure if he should be amused by Sirius or concerned for his sake with how he spoke so casually and bluntly to Tom. After all, the only person who dared speaking in such a way to the Slytherin heir was Harry himself and that was because of their shared history together. A crystal clear chime rang through the room stopping all conversation. All eyes went to Mr. Malfoy.

Voice carrying through the room, “Please proceed to the dining hall; dinner has been served.” Every body moved simultaneously in the direction where the banquet would be held. Harry was steered by Tom and surprisingly Sirius trailed after them.

The room was very similar to the previous one but with round tables seemingly made of ice scattered about. On each table was an ice fixture of various flowers elegantly twirling upwards. Chairs that looked like ice thrones surrounded the tables allowing six to sit at each. Toward the back of the room was the rectangular head table once again basking in the light coming from outside the window facing the rest of the room. There sat the Malfoys and a couple of other people Harry assumed were important, probably high up in the government and at least the social class. Those were things Harry was rather ignorant of but he didn’t think the information mattered too greatly.

Tom led Harry to a table with lilies in the centre. They ended up being joined by Sirius, a man who was clearly related, a lady with an off look in her eyes, and a man who Harry assumed was her husband. As the head table sat down, Tom pulled out Harry’s chair and allowed him to sit before seating himself. Once again the Gryffindor found himself in between Tom and Sirius. Their host made a speech thanking them all for coming, finishing it with asking them to enjoy the food. As Mr. Malfoy seated himself the plates were filled with their starter course: a light radish and arugula salad topped with olive oil and goblets filled with a red wine.

Sirius introduced the other members of their table to Tom and Harry, “So this sitting beside me is my younger brother Regulus, head of the Black Family. Reason being is he’s better at being a stiff pureblood than I.” That earned a sharp look from the other man with much shorter hair and a much more waxy complexion than the elder brother. Sirius pointed to the next man and the lady sitting between him and Tom, “That’s Rodulphus Lestrange. His wife, Bellatrix, is my cousin.”

“A pleasure to meet those part of the Black family as well as the Lestrange,” Tom said in his silky voice. Harry was starting to realise this dinner was soon going to be Tom forming connections and gaining allies in these people. Which meant their conversations would be rather boring. Well, at least the food tasted great as it seemed that was where his entertainment was going to be found through the ordeal.

Except Sirius had other ideas than to socialise with the more uptight members of the table, “Are you a Gryffindor Harry?”

Said boy looked over at the other and replied cautiously, “Yeah, I am. Is that bad?”

“Not at all. I thought you might be cause both your parents were.” The man took a drink of his wine, obviously not handling it with the same gracefulness as the other people in the room. He was even eating his food using the fork for the main course.

“You don’t really act like a pureblood,” Harry stated candidly. But hen realising the harshness of his statement quickly apologized.

It went disregarded by Sirius, “Nah, you’re fine kid. I’ll let you in on a little secret.” The strange man leaned in to whisper, “The only reason I was invited is cause of my high stature of being a Black and the fact Narcissa likes me since we’re cousins. Lucius isn't as fond of me.” Settling back, “Besides, I came for the food not the stiff mannerisms and political games of high society.”

The more Harry talked to Sirius, the more shocked he became. He had no idea there was someone like this man among purebloods like the Malfoys. From the way Tom discussed how these social functions worked, Harry expected to be surrounded by snobs that were so stiff and serious they were pretty much statues. Sirius Black was the exact opposite of that and Harry was glad to have stumbled across the man. Suddenly their empty plates were replaced by the next course consisting of roast beef and a side of linguini with pieces of tomatoes topped with basil. Taking a bite of it, Harry’s eyes lit up with delight from the taste.

He was nudged in the side by Sirius, “Pretty good, right?” Harry nodded since his mouth was full. “Bad thing is I’m a bit of a bottomless pit and these courses are just so small. It’s like they think they’re feeding inferi; those things don’t even eat! What do I look like, some pile of rotting flesh? I’ve a magnificent appearance and I need a good amount of food to keep it!” Harry bit his lip trying not to laugh but unfortunately it spilled out a little in snorts. As cold long fingers intertwined with his and squeezed warningly, Harry fought to reclaim his self control understanding Tom thought he was acting incredibly inappropriate right now.  His fiancé probably would’ve said something if not for the fact he was in a very deep and detailed conversation with Bellatrix about something pertaining to the dark arts. But as Sirius nodded toward Tom and mouthed ‘arsehole’ Harry snorted in laughter again.  The fingers tightened and Harry responded by digging a nail into his fiancé. He was rewarded with all of Tom’s fingers clenching hard with their nails and then releasing. Sirius distracted him though from Tom’s seriousness with more amusing comments.

The third and last course was a delicious slice of black forest cake. That was a chocolate cake that had crème filled with cherries between each layer topped with whipped cream, chocolate shaving, and a bright red cherry to finish it. Knowing the banquet would end soon and he may never get another chance, Harry asked Sirius a question that had been troubling him for as long as he could remember, “I’m sorry if this question is too grim, but can you tell me how my parents died? It’s just, you spoke fondly of my dad earlier and I though maybe you would know.”

“It’s perfectly fine, you’ve a right to know.” Sirius leaned back in his chair, “Your parents were Aurors, one of the best I believe. I never joined the Auror department, mainly due to my rebellious nature, but word gets around pretty well through the social circles. After all, the Potter family were purebloods despite being a tad ostracised by most of the other pureblooded families. A bit like how the Weasleys are treated. You know of them, right?” Harry nodded. “It was pretty serious when your parents died since your father was the head of the Potter family. Unfortunately the specifics of what happened are unknown, but what is known is that they were out doing a job together when they were killed. Not sure who was watching you while they were out, but someone went to their house to get you and found you weren’t even there.”

Harry frowned, “There’s no leads on what happened?”

“None.” Sirius smiled then, “But does it matter? You seem to have grown up into a wonderful young man, even betrothed to someone from the Slytherin line! I’d say you’re doing pretty well despite whatever happened.” It was so odd being told by a complete stranger that he was a great person. To have someone besides his best friend compliment him meant the world to Harry. It brightened his spirits and despite still not entirely confident in all the pureblood etiquette stuff, he felt more confident in himself as a person. Harry knew that he could handle the rest of the ordeal without being so stricken with anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did end up fleshing out Harry's background a little more than what I intended, mainly due to Sirius showing up. I didn't initially plan on him making an appearance, but he did. His purpose becomes a little more apparent next chapter which also concludes the ball. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Is the Night Almost Done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your sweet comments! Regarding Sirius, he is a Slytherin in this like the rest of his family. Also, Harry's background gets furthered explored later but no Dumbledore isn't responsible for anything. In total this story is 11 chapters long despite the fact I had originally planned for 10 when I was outlining it. Enjoy!

As dinner adjourned and people returned to the previous room Sirius spoke to Tom, “It looks as though you’ve got the Black family as your friends now with how much Regulus seemed pleased to converse with you.” Then he winked, “And I think you might have Bella swooning after you now too. Luckily for you, I’ve grown rather fond of your fiancé. So you have my friendship as well.” The man extended his hand to Tom who accepted it, albeit a bit apprehensively. A hand was clapped on Harry’s shoulder, “You know, if you ever need some guidance just send me an owl. I know how it feels to live with stiffs.” As a huge grin spread across his face, “Consider me your new uncle of sorts. After all, everyone needs that one family member who’s a bit of a delinquent.” The man took a step back to look at the pair equally, “It’s been great fun dining with you two, but now I’ve got to get out of here. I’m not so keen on dancing. Ciao!” And quickly Sirius Black left weaving through the people toward the exit. Harry thought that it was no wonder Mr. Malfoy wasn’t a fan of Sirius. It was definitely considered rude to leave a ball early. But Sirius wasn’t a bad person at all. He was wonderful. For him to declare himself as Harry’s uncle was very kind. Family was such a strange and foreign concept to an orphan. 

Turning to Tom with a bright smile, “Bet you’re glad he and I started chatting now. You’ve connected with a major pureblood family.”

“I suppose,” was the curt reply, “but I found Sirius Black very irritating.”

Scowling at the insult, “Cause he and I were joking around?” As Tom’s lips thinned in further aggravation Harry realized what was wrong. Tom was wearing the same face he had on when they were on their date at Hogsmeade and Ginny interrupted. “You’re jealous of him. Do we have to have the conversation where I explain I can hang out with whoever I please again?”

Tom’s answer was swift and cold, “No, we are not.” While knowing they probably should discuss it, Harry wasn't going to press the issue. It’d sour the good mood Sirius put him in.  

Harry found himself directed toward the dance floor by the other’s pull on his hand. With horror, he realized his fiancé was going to make him waltz among among the crowd and in front of the spectators. As Harry was pushed close toward the other from a hand on his back Tom whispered with a much gentler tone, “ _Relax_ love. You can’t dance if your limbs are heavy as stones.” And as Harry was being guided with such precision he watched their feet as they spun about. Tom gracefully managed to avoid being stepped on by the younger’s slightly clumsy movements with his quick footwork. “Look at me,” Tom murmured softly into his ear. Adjusting his stare upwards, Harry found himself gazing up into dark eyes that were paying attention to nothing besides the shorter boy in his hold. Harry’s heart raced from being looked at like that. But Tom’s possessiveness over him present in those eyes wasn’t from love, it couldn’t be. Harry was his first friend, the only one that truly understood and accepted the cold and dark heir of Slytherin. That was probably where it stemmed from. Harry wondered what his own eyes were filled off. It was often said that the eyes were the windows to the soul and the Gryffindor’s soul was filled with unconditional love for the black haired boy. He wondered if Tom saw that, but then he wondered if Tom even understood what love looked like. Harry realized how badly he wanted to tell him, to say three little words. The problem was that he was terrified of rejection. Tom may be able to feel some degree of emotions, like happiness and despair, but Harry feared love was far too complex for the other to understand. So once again Harry shoved his feelings away hoping that they would diminish and leave him in peace.

With the song ending, Tom led Harry back to the edge of the circle surrounding the pairs who were dancing. But as they neared Harry was shocked as Malfoy walked over to him extending his hand, “May I have the next dance?” Harry glanced over at Tom who was curiously peering down at the blonde. Harry knew Tom was still holding some resentment for the Malfoy heir’s actions toward him, yet he was making no sign of being against the prospect of Harry dancing with the blonde.

Deciding to see what the hell Malfoy was up to, Harry took the hand, “Sure.” Once again he was led back onto the dance floor, this time in the arms of the Malfoy heir. Unsure of how to dance with someone that wasn’t Tom, Harry hoped Malfoy would be able to guide his uncoordinated feet. He had to admit, the blonde was rather successful at it.

“You know,” the other sounded slightly on edge, “this isn’t my first time dancing with someone who can’t get a hold on their footing. I’m actually surprised you’re allowing me to have this much control over your movements. I could probably knock you over like this.” Harry wasn’t impressed by Malfoy’s threat, or was it his attempt at humour?

Scowling, “Is this the time to be threatening me, Malfoy? We’re in a really public place and I’m pretty sure even you aren’t dumb enough to knock me over with Tom standing right over there.” As Harry inclined his head in the direction that he’d left his fiancé, he found the spot empty of him. He blinked in confusion at that.

“He’s dancing with my aunt over there,” Malfoy grumbled turning Harry so that the shorter could see. “I’m not sure who to feel sorry for.” Harry noticed what the blonde meant. Despite Bellatrix being in the woman’s stance for the dance, she seemed to be the one controlling their movements. Tom probably let her out of politeness, but it most likely irked him on the inside. They seemed to be talking again and Harry knew he didn't want to know any of the details. And odd sense of jealously came over him watching them but Harry ignored it. He shouldn't get mad at Tom because he was always telling the other to lay off when he became jealous. 

Harry redirected the conversation, “Why are you dancing with me anyways? Last I checked we were on horrible terms since it was I who kind of got you shunned from your entire house.”

Pale cheeks became pink, “Don’t bring that up Potter. I am trying to establish a truce between us here.”

“A truce,” Harry repeated for clarification. “After seven years of putting me through hell you want a truce.”

The blonde’s brow creased in agitation, “Yes Potter, you heard me right. Will you at least hear me out?”

“Well we’re kind of stuck dancing together and it’d look bad if we suddenly quit so I guess I’ve no choice but to listen to your pleas,” cheekily Harry told him.

Malfoy ignored it, “You’ve got a lot of sway over Tom. He’ll do just about anything for you.” Well yes, Harry already knew all of that. “I’ve been ostracized by my entire house, like you said. It’s horrible for my image and I’ve lost my stature among my peers. If you convince Tom to stop it, I will stop bothering you.” That was actually kind of pitiful.

“I’m not going to agree to your terms.” As Malfoy opened his mouth, “But how about you listen to mine? I want an apology from you.”

The expression he received was sceptical, “Is that it?”

“Let me finish Malfoy,” Harry huffed before continuing. “I don’t want you just saying it. There needs to be genuine feelings behind your words. If not, then I won’t do as you asked. I think either way though, it would be best if there was a truce between us. As much as I hate to admit it, your family _is_ influential.” Harry was attempting to copy Tom here. Perhaps he wasn’t as good at manipulation, but he was good enough. Because while he got that the Malfoys were in high standing, he honestly believed Tom would be perfectly fine without them. The proposed truce sounded nice though so he’d stroke Malfoy’s ego a little. “Tom would greatly benefit from you and I’m not about to deny him that. But since I am going to be married to him, I’ll probably have to socialise with you and I’d rather this animosity not continue between us for the rest of our lives. I’m not forgiving you for what you’ve done, but I am willing to help you become a better person. What do you say?” Conflict was apparent on the other’s face; he chewed his lip as he contemplated Harry's offer.

Finally he answered, “I will have to think about that Potter.”

“Take all the time you need. I don’t want a half arsed apology.” The curse had slipped out accidently causing Malfoy to raise his eyebrows. Embarrassed, Harry mumbled out an apology.

“I don’t think anyone except me heard that,” the other assured him. “There was something else I wanted to tell you as well.” His face became serious, “I’m over Tom now.”

“Oh,” Harry responded awkwardly. He really hadn't been prepared for the confession.

Malfoy glared at that, “You could sound happy or surprised.”

“I am. Just I really don’t know what to say.” It was having these types of conversation with the blonde without their wands pointed at the other’s neck. He wondered what was making Malfoy act so differently than usual. “Can I ask how you reached that conclusion?”

“I watched you two dance earlier. Seeing Tom with you, he looked _alive_ like he was truly enjoying himself. I’m not dense Harry, I know he fakes his smiles and kind words. That’s a part of high society. I know now that Tom isn’t looking for some trophy as his spouse. He wants someone who truly makes him feel elated. That’s _you_ , not me. No matter what I do it will never be me.” The song ended and the pair stopped spinning. “He belongs with you Harry.” And Malfoy parted from the younger. Harry’s feet moved on their own because his mind was in shock. Despite his dislike of Malfoy, or he supposed bare tolerance now, he knew everything the blonde said was true; there had been such sincerity written across his face. To know that he made Tom appear lively made his heart race. Yet as his feelings of love threatened to rise, he reminded himself that happiness didn’t exactly equal such an emotion and Harry shoved his feelings down again. Reaching the black haired boy who was standing at the edge observing everyone, he couldn’t help but slip his hand into the other’s.

Tom rubbed his thumb over Harry’s and commented, “This is new.” Harry glared at the other but didn’t pull away; he couldn’t. “So what did you two discuss? It seemed rather serious.” Keeping silent, Harry pondered whether he should tell or not. He realised though that if he didn’t Tom would drag it out of him. Well, he’d only talk about the first thing he discussed with Malfoy.

“He attempted to make a deal with me but  I struck it down and proposed a new one,” Harry answered vaguely.

“Go on,” Tom enticed him with that velvety voice, “you have captured my interest.”

And the Gryffindor did, “He offered a truce in exchange to sway you to end his silent treatment.”

That earned him a perplexed look, “Why did you refuse that? It seems like something you’d easily say yes to.”

“Because I’m tired and I want to move on, not pretend to be tolerant of him. Our dealings with each other are so childish. Seven years is a long time tormenting each other; it’s time it ended. I don’t forgive him for the past, but I hope he realises the error of his ways and works to become a better person.” Harry stopped his dialogue as he noticed the temperature had dropped. “When did we get outside?”

“Well dear,” Tom began, “it seemed to me like the conversation was becoming personal so while you were busy rambling I led us to a more secluded area.” He gestured around them, “We are in the garden behind the manor.” The area was beautiful. No orbs were about lending their silvery light, instead the area was basked in the faint glow from the mansion. Red roses decorated the hedges and snow pooled around the soles of their feet covering up the ground. Tom continued with an affectionate tone, “It truly amazes me how kind you are. You’re so _fascinating_ Harry with how much you want to help better other people.”

“If only I could do something about you,” wryly Harry responded.

“Ah but why do you need to change me? You and I are like two halves of a whole, with you obviously being the better half.” That made the younger flustered and he hoped it was dark enough so Tom couldn’t see it.

Grumbling, “What am I supposed to say to that?”

Tom hummed, “Perhaps nothing.” There was a few seconds of silence between them as they watched the snow fall. The black haired boy’s expression became concerned, “Harry, does it bother you? Not knowing the family you were born to?” Harry thought that was a rather serious question. What was said between him and Sirius seemed to have stayed in the back of Tom’s mind bothering the snake.

“Not as much as it did when I was a child.” He frowned as he remembered, “I never understood what parents were when I was really young. How could I? I never had them. But then when I did I wondered if it was my fault for not having any, if they left me because I was horrible and undeserving of their love. And I hated myself for it. I mean, unlike you I didn’t know what happened to at least one of them. I just showed up according to Mrs. Cole.” Letting out a long sigh, “That was a long time ago, I don’t think about it much anymore." Looking up to the other, "Do you think about it still?”

Tom tilted his head as he considered the question, “No, I don’t. My mother was a weakling and my father a disgusting muggle. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“But do you at least wonder what it feels like to have a family?” Harry watched Tom’s face as an odd expression spread across.

“No,” the Slytherin answered. “I have a family. It consists of just you and I and that’s all I need.”

Wanting to know what Tom thought of him specifically, “So you consider me your little brother of sorts?”

“I suppose that’s one way to look at it,” dark eyes seemed to be trying to convey something.

Confused, “What’s the other way then?”

“My future husband,” the other replied with a straight face and tone sounding so serious. But Harry laughed it off for there was no way Tom actually meant that. He was more likely just carrying on their fake engagement.

“Yeah, sure,” and an air of awkwardness settled on their shoulders. Tom pursed his lips in what seemed to be irritation but Harry didn’t understand why. But his features quickly smoothed themselves out. With a light pull of Harry's hand, they began walking without speaking. Harry wanted to know what would make Tom say such a thing, but he couldn't formulate any words that wouldn't be so blunt. So he simply didn't and hoped the air between them would ease up soon.

As they suddenly stopped, Harry noticed Tom’s eyes flicker upward, “It appears there’s a certain plant hanging above our heads.” Harry knew what it was: mistletoe. He jumped as his face was gently cupped upward, “Will you allow me to kiss you?”

Responding automatically, “Sure-,” but before Harry could finish his lips were claimed. Their warmth contrasted with the frigid air and Harry found himself wrapping his hands around Tom’s neck to pull them closer trying to feel more of that heat to battle the cold. The other’s response to that was to wrap an arm around his waist while the other went into his hair pressing them even tighter together. Harry wanted more of Tom, the last couple of days going by with no kisses like this. Getting lost in the black haired boy, Harry let his tongue ghost over the other’s lips. Tom’s tongue came out to meet his but Harry slipped past and inside the other’s mouth. He could still taste cake on every inch of the other’s mouth; it was divine and he wanted to taste the other even more. The softness of Tom’s tongue pressed up into the bottom of Harry’s own tongue making a tiny moan tumble out of the younger’s throat. The sound though knocked some sense back into Harry who pulled back quickly, saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth. Any longer and he feared he would’ve never been able to stop. He remained in Tom’s strong hold, panting for air and looking anywhere but the other’s face.

“Are you alright?” A thumb tenderly wiped the saliva off Harry.

“Yeah, I just…needed air,” the younger’s response was broken by needed breaths.

“That was new,” Tom’s voice was soft. “I hadn’t expected you to do that.”

Feeling self-conscious and allowing his hands to drop so they were above Tom’s chest, “Was it okay?”

“Well, no, I wouldn’t call it okay per say. I would use the words _delectable_ and _phenomenal_ instead darling.” Harry ducked his head downward, trying to hide his face that had somehow gone even redder. He buried himself in Tom’s chest, his body shaken by the rumble of a chuckle going through the elder. “My, you really need to start accepting my compliments better instead of hiding from them love. After all, you were the one sticking your tongue in my mouth.”

Harry scowled and defended himself, “You tasted like cake!” That earned him a real laugh ringing through the night. It caused Harry to look up at his fiancé questionably.

Still laughing, “And you say I’m the one with the sweet tooth.”

“Well yes,” the shorter boy glared. “Your teeth did have a particularly sweet taste to them.” The laughter increased, shaking Tom’s entire body as Harry felt the Slytherin’s warm breaths in his hair.

As it died down, “I don’t think I’ve laughed this hard in a while. You are hilarious when you’re attempting to be feisty _sweetheart_ ,” the word came out purred, air tickling Harry’s ear. Feeling Tom begin to nuzzle his neck, Harry’s face heated up to the point where he just knew there was no way it would escape the other’s notice. But he didn’t bother prying the other off of him; the contact was nice and Harry had felt starved of it. He moved his hand so that it combed through the other's soft black hair softly. They stood like that for a while, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Their combined warmth though only managed to keep the cold at bay for a short time before Harry was starting to feel numb with it.

Quietly he murmured, “Hey, I think we should go back in now. It’s getting chillier out here.”

“I could cast a heating spell,” Tom’s voice was muffled by Harry’s robes.

“Tom,” the shorter admonished, “we need to get back to the ball as well. You’re missing a golden opportunity to gain more followers.”

That seemed to amuse the black haired boy, “We’re calling them my followers now?”

Grumbling, “Might as well. They follow you around like dogs.”

With a chuckle, “Yes, I suppose they do.” The elder pulled away leaving only their hands connected, “Let us go in then.” Quietly and easily, Tom slipped them both back inside and into the sea of people.

As the ball dragged on, Harry found himself growing more weary by the second. He felt like he would sleep a thousand years once he finally got to collapse on his bed. When it finally chimed midnight, Harry was fully dependent on Tom to keep him standing and awake. Lucius made some closing remarks but every word went over Harry’s head; he was far too exhausted to pay any attention. Harry was supressing a yawn when he noticed the Malfoy heir walking toward him and Tom. At the blonde’s wary look at Tom, Harry told him, “He knows.” The three of them stood barely surrounded by anyone as people left the premise. It allowed for some sense of privacy to settle on them.  

Malfoy cautiously began, “Potter, I thought about what you said long and hard.” His bottom lips was mercilessly being chewed on, “I apologize for how I have treated you during our time at Hogwarts. It was very immature of me.” Brows scrunched up, as if Malfoy was wondering if he was apologizing correctly. What mattered though was if the blonde actually felt it. Looking in those eyes Harry thought he saw a flicker of remorse. While small, it was enough for him as it was a start of a hopefully better person.

“I accept your apology.” Harry looked at Tom, “Well?”

The elder sighed, “I will end the silence treatment on you Draco. However,” dark eyes narrowed laced with venom, “if you dare lay a finger on or voice any harmful words to Harry, there will be _dreadful_ consequences.”

The blonde began trembling in fear and shakily replied, “I understand Tom.”

A cruel smile spread across the elder’s face as he simply stated with a slight hiss for a dramatic effect, “Good.” Malfoy looked about ready to faint. “You are dismissed.” The blonde didn’t need to be told twice as he scurried away.

“Arse,” mumbled Harry sleepily to the elder.

Tom feigned innocence, “Whatever are you implying love?” Harry would’ve responded sarcastically if it weren’t for the yawn that finally spilled out instead. Carefully he was guided out the door, “Come, let’s go home Harry.”  The younger boy was barely awake as he felt the uncomfortableness from apparating. As he was swooped up by fiancé, an arm under his legs and the other around his shoulders, Harry fell into a deep sleep as he listened to the quiet beating of Tom’s heart.

 


	8. Could He Feel That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! Some notes: while Harry believes he can help a person start the journey to become better, he understands it's up to that person to make the effort to become better; it's simultaneously a strength and flaw of his. The Yule Ball was based on my experience going to balls. Balls are a lot of fun but I remember that at my first one I was so exhausted at the end, I was about to fall asleep on the spot. In Harry's case, I kind of just exaggerated that for cuteness. Enjoy the chapter!

It was three days after the Malfoy’s Yule Ball and as Harry stumbled out of the floo, he was caught by Tom who’d gone before him. Despite getting covered head to toe in soot, it was such a better method of transportation than apparating. Harry enjoyed Tom’s grimace as the grime got on his robes from the younger boy.

“Harry!” Looking over, Harry saw his red headed friend. “Great to see you!”

Harry covered Ron in the ash also as he hugged him, “Glad to see you as well! So where’s Hermione?”

“She should be- oh there she is.” On cue, the bushy haired girl bounded quickly down the stairs and into the living closely followed by Ginny. Immediately Harry found the life being squeezed out of him as he was embraced by Hermione.

“Harry it’s so wonderful to see you!” As he was released, she turned toward the black haired boy, “It’s good to see you as well Tom.”

The Slytherin lingered toward the edge of the reunion and nodded politely, “Yes, the same to you Hermione.” As the room became filled with the rest of the Weasley family, Tom managed to stay out of their way and at the same time still next to his fiancé. Harry sensed the other's uncomfortableness with all the hugging and greeting as it lacked the elegance and protocol of normal pureblood society. He remained courteous with everyone though which Harry was thankful for.

“Now, I bet you’re wondering how we’re fitting everyone in here for Christmas,” Mrs. Weasley spoke to Tom and Harry, more so to Harry. “Well, Hermione is sharing a room with Ginny. Fleur and Bill are showing up later today and they’ll take Bill’s old room. Charlie is sleeping in Percy’s room as well as Ron. Percy and Penelope will be joining us tomorrow. You two will be in Ron’s room.” Her next statement was directed at the only Slytherin in the room, “It’s so nice to finally have you in our home Tom. Now I do have to tell you, a ghoul lives in the attic above Ron’s room and it tends to bang the pipes when things get too quiet. So if you should hear any strange noises during the night it’s probably just from it.”

Tom’s voice was friendly as he gave his response, “Thank you for allowing me to come, I’m sure the ghoul will not be troublesome for me.” His smile was courteous but Harry saw the small twitch in his fingers when he discussed the ghoul. Most purebloods got rid of ghouls that lived in their house, but the Weasleys lacked the money to do that.

“I just have one thing I have to ask of you and Harry.” Mrs. Weasley’s face became stern, “Simply because you two are engaged doesn’t mean you can get up to certain things during the night. Is that understood?” Harry’s cheeks went red from embarrassment, only getting redder as the twins snickered quietly and made kissing faces behind Mrs. Weasley.

“Of course Mrs. Weasley. Harry and I will be on our very best behaviour,” yet despite the sincerity in that statement, Harry saw a mischievous glint in those dark eyes. This may not have been the smartest idea he’d come up with at all. He just hoped Tom didn’t attempt anything publically.

The pair walked up the twisted stairs of the house toward the top of the house where Ron’s room was. Harry knew his friend’s room was usually just as bad as his own if not worse. As he stepped in, he was shocked to find the area spotless. It was probably the cleanest state the room had ever been in, most likely only looking so neat because of guests. Tom set their things down by the base of the bed, “Despite it’s tiny and quaint appearance, this will be sufficient. We shared a smaller room at the orphanage after all.”

Harry sat atop Ron’s narrow bed, “Who’s getting the bed and who’s getting the floor?”

He received a look that made him feel daft, “I don’t see why we can’t share the bed. I’m certain we both will fit.”

The younger boy became flushed as certain thoughts came into his mind, “Yeah well see, we’re not actually engaged so like how about you get the floor and I’ll sleep on the bed.”

“I believe I should be the one sleeping in the bed since you’re so opposed to the idea. After all, I’m only here because you agreed to being my fiancé on the premise I came with you to spend Christmas with the Weasleys. It would only be polite.” Harry wasn’t so keen on sleeping on the cold hard wooded floor though. It didn’t look comfortable in the slightest.

He relented and mumbled, “Fine. We can share the bed. But if you touch me inappropriately I’m going to kick you on the floor.” The bed dipped as Tom joined him.

“Don’t fret, I learned my lesson the last time.” Harry looked over at Tom in surprise. It was the first time since that happened that the black haired boy commented on it. As arms wrapped themselves around Harry’s waist to pull him back against the other, a chin rested on his shoulder and the other murmured, “Am I at least allowed to cuddle you?” The hold was loose enough to where if Harry wanted out he could very easily do so. He knew that had been done on purpose; Tom was silently telling him that he would not be forceful in his advances. However, Harry couldn't muster up any inclination to leave and  thus let his entire weight settle back against Tom. He enjoyed this. It wasn’t heavily laced in seduction and hence didn’t pose a threat on his heart; their position was one two friends could be found in.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Harry told the other. The grip tightened and Harry felt Tom nuzzle his neck a little before simply just resting there, his warm breaths tickling Harry’s ear. A deep flush crept onto the younger's face and he struggled to swallow normally. He reminded himself that what they were doing wasn’t sexual in the slightest.

“You’re tense,” Tom observed. “You can tell me to stop and I’ll cease immediately.”

“No, I’m fine,” Harry reassured him. But he couldn’t come up with any excuses for his behaviour and ended up just sitting there awkwardly worried that Tom would stop. There was only silence from the other boy though as no movement was made to adjust their position.

Softly, “As it was I who started this, you have every right to tell me when I become too over-bearing. While I am able to read minds, _yours_ is one I never will. Therefore, it would greatly help me if you were _honest_ with me. If you tell me you’re fine, then I will simply continue.” A kiss was placed on the side of Harry’s face, “I don’t do these things aiming to hurt you love. We are engaged and no matter where we are I will continue to keep up the guise.” Having it called that though caused a small pang in Harry’s chest. The knowledge that all of this was fake was burned into Harry’s mind by this point. And yet, he still grasped for affection from the other as he pretended it was real.

Harry jolted at the sound of a knock on the door and quickly tumbled out of Tom’s lap. Ron opened the door to see him struggling to get up and his cheeks went pink, “Please for the sake of Merlin tell me you two weren’t…” He trailed off unable to actually say the words.

Tom’s voice was impassive, “Harry and I were doing absolutely nothing inappropriate in your bed.” That just seemed to make the freckled boy even more uncomfortable.

“Sure,” he grumbled in disbelief. To Harry, “Would you like to play some exploding snap? It’d be a whole lot more fun with you instead of just Ginny and Hermione.” 

Sarcastically, “Nah, I’ll just let you continue get beat by them.” At Ron’s muttering though Harry laughed, “Sure, I’d like that. You want to join Tom?” But as Harry looked over to his fiancé, he could see irritation in those eyes. Not sure who it was aimed at, Harry hoped playing a game would help him relax. Even though it probably wouldn’t as Tom didn’t engage in those types of activities. Personally, Harry was glad for the distraction Ron was providing him. 

“I’m afraid I’d rather not. However,” he shoved off the bed to stand next to Harry, “I will come to watch.” Linking his fingers with Harry, they followed Ron to the living room where Ginny was already shuffling the cards.

* * *

 

By the time night rolled around, the house was filled with most of the Weasleys along with their extended family. It was very busy and chaotic with everyone bustling about. Harry sat on the couch and with Hermione was trying to teach Ron a muggle card game with a normal deck of cards that _didn’t_ explode. The twins continued to come in and discreetly make kissing faces and noises so that Harry was the only one seeing them. In the beginning it made him flustered, but now he was getting used to it. At the lack of reaction, the twins stopped and busied themselves with something else. Harry was sure they'd come up with something else to irk him with later. Tom sat on Harry’s right and was deeply engaged in a conversation with Bill’s wife Fleur. Harry couldn’t understand a word of it as it was in French, but Tom had the extraordinary ability to make any language sound sensual. That was the main reason why he was working hard to ignore the other at the moment.

Mrs. Weasley came in to ask the girls for help with setting up dinner leaving just Ron, Charlie, Bill, Tom, and Harry remaining in the room. Harry felt his fiancé lean into his side slightly, “What are you teaching him?”

As Harry shuffled the cards to begin a new game, “Rummy. You want to play?”

“I suppose I might,” he sighed dramatically. “It will pass the time until dinner is served.” However, Harry soon remembered why he and Tom never did play these games with each other. There was absolutely no way to beat the black haired boy. For someone who didn’t enjoy such trivial games, he was way too good. Then again, Harry supposed that’s _why_ the snake never did play them.

“You know what, I’m never asking you to play again,” Harry groaned as Tom won once again.

“Perhaps you should simply become better at these games. After all, they are quite elementary,” Tom suggested rather smugly.  The smirk became wider as Harry threw what he held in his hands at the Slytherin.

“Sod off you arrogant prick,” he huffed leaning back and crossing his arms.

“I’m afraid I haven’t anywhere to go dear. Besides, I’m _your_ arrogant prick.” A kiss against the Gryffindor’s cheek caused both Ron and Harry to go red. “Hm,” Tom hummed, “you really should get used to this more. After all, a public kiss is customary in a wedding.”

If it was even possible, Harry was now even more flushed, “Yeah well I don’t think you and I are getting married until we’re out of school so I don’t see why I need to get used to having my best mate watch us.”

“But if you get used to it then I can kiss more during the day,” Tom mused with a playful smirk upon his lips.

Harry would’ve made a crass retort if it wasn’t for Ron’s groan, “ _Guys_! Do you really need to do that now of all times?”

“I’m not kissing my fiancé on the lips though,” innocently the elder responded. “Shouldn’t a kiss on the cheek be fine?”

“Tom give it a rest,” muttered Harry. Those two would keep going on and on if they weren’t stopped. He swore Tom’s other favourite past time beside annoying the hell out of him was riling up Ron. Or perhaps that was actually in the same category. As the smell of dinner became stronger, the house was called to the table. Harry sighed in relief and grabbed Tom’s hand as he quickly pulled the other along.

Sitting down, Harry found himself between Tom and Ginny. In front of Harry sat Ron who was between Hermione and Fred. On Tom’s right was Fleur and Harry realised the two were probably going to continue conversing in French.

“I didn’t know he knew French,” Ginny motioned toward Tom. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. He knows quite a bit.”

“Careful, he might hear you; his ego will get bigger,” Harry said cheekily with a grin. He received a light squeeze of his leg for the comment.

Ginny only giggled, “I kinda doubt it can get any larger.” He ended up laughing at her comment knowing it'd cause Tom's irritation to increase which was something he really should be avoiding. It was so strange, talking to his old crush. Merely a few weeks ago he would’ve been stumbling over his words while his palms became sweaty. But now there was nothing but the feeling of friendship between them. Harry realised though that Tom would take his conversation with Ginny the wrong way, just like how he’d been with Sirius.  He really needed to have a proper discussion with Tom about these things.

“So, when are you two going to get married?” Ginny leaned closer and whispered, “I think if you two finally sealed the deal then Tom wouldn’t be so uneasy about who you talked to.”

That confused Harry and he whispered back, “What do you mean?”

“Later,” and Ginny shoved some ham in her mouth mirroring Ron. Harry thinned his lips, frustrated that he would have to wait for more clarification from the red headed girl. Why would Tom of all people be nervous? He was extremely confident and possessive, not anxious. That was such a strange word to use to describe the Slytherin. Harry glanced over at his fiancé, watching him closely; he couldn’t find any indication of what Ginny was talking about. Then again, he supposed like always he was missing something.

After their meal, Harry offered to help Ginny with the dishes. He noticed that agitated look return to Tom’s eyes but Harry resolved to explain to his fiancé about Ginny later. This was a more pressing matter. Soon he found himself drying the dishes that Ginny scrubbed clean in the sink. “What did you mean,” quietly Harry prodded, “about Tom being uneasy?”

She hummed thoughtfully, “I think he’s afraid he might loose you.”

“Possessiveness is one of his personality traits,” Harry explained.

“No,” Ginny shook her head, “that’s not what I mean. I know he is a tad possessive over you; the whole school knows that. But from what I’ve seen, his fear doesn’t stem from it. Instead. it comes from how much he cares about you. I think he’s scared you might find someone else to make you happy and he’ll get pushed to the side. That’s why he hates seeing you and I talk so much. It’s stupid though since I’ve a boyfriend and you’re definitely not into me, but the fear is still there.” Harry wondered if Ginny was actually right about that though. It didn’t sound like his best friend in the slightest. Because if that was the case, didn’t that mean Tom _loved_ him? That Tom actually _did_ want to marry him? Harry’s lips tightened. No, that couldn’t be true. The only thing Harry was to Tom was a friend and nothing more or less.  

Slowly, “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you? It’s overfilling with love.” Tom and love did not go together at all though, the snake’s heart was too small for such a complicated emotion.

Harry frowned, “No, I haven’t at all.”

“I guess it makes sense,” they were nearly finished with the chore. “It’s when you’re not looking that he gazes at you like that.” Yet, Harry still couldn’t believe it. That wasn’t possible at all. Ginny was probably mistaking it for something else. It made sense she’d confuse it with love though; Tom and him did act very loving because of their engagement. A small part of Harry hoped what Ginny said was true no matter how preposterous the idea was though. If it was, then maybe his dreams of Tom and him actually having a _genuine_ relationship would actually come true. Except as that hopeful thought  began, Harry cleared his head of it. It would only break his heart if he allowed it to grow and started believing it was a possible reality. He had never loved someone to such an extent before and rejection would shatter him beyond repair.

* * *

 

Harry was taking his shirt off to change into his pyjamas when the door to Ron’s room opened. With a start, Harry turned around to find his fiancé closing it forcefully. “You know, knocking is polite,” grumbled Harry. But then he noticed the crease in the black haired boy’s brow, “Are you alright?”

“It’s as though there’s no order to this house,” Tom collapsed upon bed, his shoulders stiff.

Harry noticed something else that was off with the other’s behaviour, “Why do you have your hands hidden in your pockets?”

“It’s nothing,” the elder snapped. Tossing his shirt into his trunk, Harry walked over to stand in front of the Slytherin.

He raised an eyebrow looking down at the other, “Doesn’t look like nothing. Come on, what is it?”

The response was hissed out, “I said it is nothing.” Rolling his eyes, Harry reached to grab the other’s hands. Tom attempted to knee him away but as Harry went to shove the offending leg down, he ended up with his hands on the other’s chest as he straddled the black haired boy’s hips. An uncomfortable silence settled between them.

“So,” Harry began slowly a tad uneasy with their position, “you want to show me now?”

“Even if I felt inclined to I wouldn’t be able.” Tom’s gaze wasn’t exactly filled with irritation but curiosity. “Your legs are pinning my arms to my sides.”

Ignoring how sexual their position seemed, Harry tried to talk normally despite his rapid beating heart, “Well quit dodging my question then. What’s wrong with your hands?”

A mischievous smirk spread across thin lips, “You’re going to have to do a little better than that love.” Harry scowled at the snake underneath him. What did Tom want from him? A kiss? Was that even worth getting the information out of Tom? But then again, it _did_ give Harry an excuse to kiss the other. Swallowing his nervousness, Harry leaned down to press a softly press his lips to the other’s. As he pulled away, Tom looked up at him with interest.

Speaking against the other’s lips, “Tell me and you’ll get more.”

The reply was swift, “I fell victim to a prank of the twins in which they turned my fingernails an Avada Kedavra shade of green.” Harry couldn’t stop himself; he doubled over laughing, body curled over so his forehead rested beside Tom’s head. “Quiet,” Tom hissed in his ear, “you’re going to make me deaf with that boisterous laugh of yours.”

Struggling to quieten himself, “Well at least it was the colour of the killing curse and not like fluorescent orange.”

“It’s _your_ eye colour Harry.” That made Harry blink in surprise. Tom had made the comparison between Harry’s eyes and the killing curse before, but the fact that his eye colour was on Tom’s nails was a bit odd. He didn’t think it was coincidental though; the twins rarely just happened to do something. They _made_ Tom’s fingernail’s that particular colour because it would match Harry’s eyes. That was sweet, in it’s own strange way. Harry didn't expect them to annoy Tom though. Then again, no one was safe from their pranks. 

Regaining his composure, “Any idea when it’ll wear off?”

“Tomorrow morning,” the Slytherin grumbled.   

“Well,” started Harry optimistically, “at least it’s only me who’ll see it. And I guess the twins, but I don’t think it’s that bad.”

Tom huffed irritably, “It’s the fact they caught me off guard.” His expression became questioning, “Are you going to kiss me again anytime soon? I did tell you as part of our agreement.” Harry’s cheeks flushed. Yes, he did say he’d do that didn’t he. Tom didn’t have to be so insistent about it though. Ginny’s words came back to him but quickly Harry dismissed them. It was better to act than think too hard about emotions and absurd possibilities.

Tilting downward again, Harry met those warm lips for another kiss. It was different being the one to initiate it; he felt like he was in control for once which he actually was since his legs had the other trapped underneath. Beginning to press harder against Tom’s lips, Harry repositioned his hands so they were holding the sides of Tom’s face with his thumbs resting on the other’s sharp cheekbones. Feeling Tom struggling to get his hands free, Harry repositioned his legs. Hands immediately grabbed at his bare torso, gently clutching his waist. Harry slipped his tongue through the small opening of Tom’s mouth and ran it over every nook and cranny to finally push and nudge the other’s warm soft tongue. The feeling of being so close to the other sent electric currents through his body and he realised that if he didn't stop he'd probably become hard. Breaking the kiss, Harry let his forehead rest against Tom’s chest as he sucked in air. He jolted as fingers travelled up his spine to rest on the back of his head.

As they combed through his hair, “Thank you for that Harry.”

Raising his head to look at Tom in confusion, “What do you mean by thank you?”

“You're a very good kisser. I feel honoured to receive one from you.” Harry hid his flushed face in Tom’s neck, too embarrassed for words. He felt a chuckle go through the boy underneath, “My are you ever so easily flustered. But you know, you should probably finish changing. I doubt you want to continue straddling me without a shirt on.” That caused Harry to quickly scramble off of the other. He shouldn't even have been doing that! His heart wouldn't be able to take anymore if things like this continued. Such foolish hopes didn’t need anymore fuel.

After wrestling on his sleeping shirt he grabbed his pyjama bottoms, “Can you turn away?”

“I don’t see why. I’ve seen you with only your pants on plenty of times,” Tom looked at him blankly.

Harry’s face ended up in his hand as he heaved a sigh, “You idiot. Earlier we were kind of, er, making out. And so I feel kind of uncomfortable at the idea of you watching me.”

“You initiated it,” but Tom did turn away to grab his own clothes. Once Harry was decent again he glanced over at his fiancé only to find the black haired boy unbuttoning his own shirt to let it fall to his elbows. Tom lacked a huge muscled form, but even so his lithe body was incredibly toned. His figure appeared chiselled, skin so pale that it would put a porcelain doll to shame. At the sudden urge to run his fingers over the ridges of his muscles, Harry quickly averted his gaze out the window. This was going to be an extremely long night.

Tom’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, “As the bed is in the corner of the room, one of use will be against the wall. Would you like me to sleep there?”

“No, I can.” Except as the words left Harry’s mouth, he realised what he was agreeing to. If he needed to get away for a few seconds, it’d be difficult as he’d have to climb over the other; Tom would surely waken at the slightest movement. Therefore he’d be stuck between the warm body of his fiancé and the wall the entire night. As sexual thoughts invaded Harry’s mind, he quickly dismissed them and climbed into bed facing the wall as Tom flicked his wand to darken the room. The bed creaked as the other settled his weight down next to the Gryffindor. Harry jolted as arms embraced his torso and Tom’s body curled around him.

The Slytherin’s voice was soft in his ear, “Since the bed is rather small, this is the most comfortable position to sleep in. Does it bother you?”

Trying to calm his racing heart, “No, it’s fine. I mean, it’s kind of cold and you’re warm.” He didn’t know if Tom believed him or not, but the other didn’t press it.

“Goodnight love.” That word, Harry realised it was what Tom usually called him. He tried not to further his thinking on that though.

“Goodnight.” Harry closed his eyes with warm breaths against his neck; he never wanted to shift from the other’s hold. The thought that perhaps Tom was in love with him failed to be repressed though and Harry found himself falling into dreams where it was a reality.


	9. Can I Tell Him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments! You all are so sweet and I love your insights! This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but the next one will be the longest. Enjoy~

Waking up, Harry found himself in a completely different position than the one he fell asleep in. His cheek was on the soft fabric of Tom’s sweater, ear listening to the soft beats of the other’s heart. Legs were entangled in his and Harry felt an arm underneath him. Laying there motionless, he debated between getting up or continuing to rest there against his fiancé who was actually very comfortable despite being a little bony.

A hand ruffled his hair, “I do know you are awake dear. The signs of consciousness are very obvious.”

Harry picked his head up to look down at the Slytherin, “How long have you been up?”

“Perhaps an hour. There is quite a bit of commotion downstairs.” Harry wasn’t ready for the hand to push him down against Tom’s lips; he ended up collapsing on top the other. Then he felt his body being pushed into a sitting position as Tom righted his torso up. Harry’s thigh ended up between Tom’s legs as he sat on his knees, one of the black haired boy’s legs also in between the Gryffindor’s. That hand in his hair released Harry and he sat there breathless, his emerald eyes staring into dark orbs. “It is Christmas,” Tom’s voice said softly. Harry’s eyes widened with realisation. How he always seemed to never remember these things in the morning was beyond him. Just last night he’d put Tom’s gift underneath the Weasley’s Christmas Tree.

Struggling to untangle himself from both the sheets and Tom, “We should probably head down then. Mrs. Weasley likes to make a huge breakfast.” He yelped as Tom wrapped his arms around his torso and placed his head underneath Harry’s chin.

“Just a few more minutes,” Tom’s voice was quiet as it was slightly muffled by Harry’s shirt.

Blushing, “Merlin you’re so clingy.”

“Only to you love.” As Tom wasn’t budging in the slightest, Harry let loose a sigh. He put his arms around Tom’s shoulders and allowed his weight to settle on the other. His fiancé’s antics were cute, but Harry wondered about the underlying reason why Tom didn’t want to let him go. Those thoughts that Ginny had put in his head hadn’t diminished during the night. They’d only increased as he really thought about the way Tom tended to act around him. Going downstairs would mean Tom would have to share Harry with the others. Just the thought of that was probably causing his possessiveness to come out. Harry was still calling it that as he was still uncertain about Tom’s feelings toward him. It seemed so unlikely that the Slytherin would be in love. Except there was that nagging thought in his head that said Harry was simply in denial, that he was overlooking the evidence. He was missing every key word and action out of fear of rejection. Harry half wanted to tell the snake how he felt just to get it out there, to take the heavy load off his heart. The other half told him to stay silent though, that if Tom really did love him then he would tell him. But Harry couldn’t imagine those three special words coming from the Slytherin’s lips, at least with honesty. It seemed so contrary to Tom’s manipulative personality, his attention to detail and over analysing mind. The snake was a master at weaving such intricate masks that perfectly replicated the real emotion. How could someone who pretended so well portray such earnest feelings without hiding behind a façade?

A banging knock on the door startled them and Ron’s voice called, “Breakfast is in ten minutes!” Footsteps hastily scurried back down the steps. The red head probably didn’t want to chance opening the door and Harry was thankful his friend didn’t.

“Hey, we’ve got to get up.” Harry tried to shove the black haired boy off but found it rather difficult as the other’s arms tightened around him. “Tom, come on! I’m hungry! Besides, we can always cuddle later tonight.” Harry didn’t know how to describe the expression he received. On one hand he wanted to say Tom looked exceedingly pissed at the prospect of releasing Harry, but on the other the snake seemed to be contentedly anticipating the idea of them snuggling later. Except he still wasn’t exactly letting go. Therefore Harry bribed him. He lightly kissed the other, tongue running over soft lips before he leaned back. “Okay?”

The expression changed to amusement, “You seem to enjoy enticing me with kisses.”

Scowling as his cheeks turned red, “Shut up, aren’t you the one who said seduction was a form of manipulation?”

“Are you seducing me _Harry_?” As his name was purred, Harry covered his face and groaned. He was not about to answer that. At this point he had no idea who was seducing who. Tom did it because it was all part of his plan whereas Harry kind of accidentally did it because of his heart.

Mumbling, “Can we just go downstairs to eat?”

“Yes, I suppose we can," Tom sighed reluctantly. As arms released him, Harry quickly clambered off the bed. Tom followed suit and entwining their fingers allowed the Gryffindor to lead them down the twisted stairs.

They found the table piled high with pancakes and sausages and the glowing tree brimming with colourful presents scattered underneath. Everyone was wearing their Christmas sweaters from last year that Mrs. Weasley made, except Harry and Tom the latter of which didn’t have one. Ron came in grumbling, “It’s probably going to be maroon again this year.”

Sarcastically Harry asked, “What else is new?”

“Well, she made Tom one since you two are getting married and you’re pretty much a part of our family. I guess she’s working on including Tom in the family too.” Harry pictured Tom wearing one the infamous sweaters and couldn’t keep a snort of laughter in. The Slytherin’s grip tightened in annoyance but it was probably more aimed at the prospect of being forced to wear one of the sweaters.

Breakfast was quick, filled with joking and laughter. Every Weasley was here now with their extended family and after breakfast they all successfully managed to fit in the living room. While Tom sat on the couch next to Fleur who was beside Bill, Harry chose the floor so others could sit in the limited number of chairs. He had his back against Tom’s legs and Ginny sat beside him cross legged. Mrs. Weasley passed out her gifts to everyone covered in bright wrapping paper. They really didn’t need to be wrapped though since everyone already knew what was inside. Harry quickly unwrapped his crimson with gold stripes present revealing a navy blue sweater. He then looked behind to see what Tom’s sweater looked like. The black haired boy was eyeing one that was Slytherin green with a golden ‘T’ on the front rather critically.

Harry nudged him in the leg with a grin, “Go on, wear it. Lets see how it looks on you.” While Tom’s overall expression was polite, Harry didn’t miss the miniscule glare he received. Even so, the snake quickly shrugged it on. It was a little loose on him and the sleeves went to his thumb, but other than that it was lovely sight to see him in relaxed clothing besides what the elder slept in. Tom caught Harry’s look and slightly tilted his head; the younger quickly averted his gaze as a light blush coloured his cheeks. Ginny poked him in the side giving him a knowing look. Harry tried with difficulty to ignore his two friends that were causing him trouble lately. He wished Ginny had never mentioned her observations to him. Every time those dark eyes glanced at him, Harry wondered if there _was_ love somewhere in their abyss. It was getting too difficult for his heart to handle especially since Tom was so overly affectionate with all his clinginess and expressions at Harry. 

The rest of the presents were handed out and the floor soon became covered with wrapping paper. Hermione was pleased with the books she received from Tom and Harry; Ron immediately ate the candy Harry had bought him which earned him a light hit from Hermione.

A box was set in front of Harry wrapped in forest green and silver stripes with his name written in calligraphy on the tag. The gift practically screamed that it was from his fiancé. He lifted it up, “Why's it so heavy?”

“Telling you would ruin the surprise dear,” Tom’s playful voice responded.

Harry rolled his eyes and tore through the wrapping that had been meticulously wrapped around the present. Opening the box, three thick books were unveiled. Harry read the titles aloud, “ _Concealment and Disguise, Stealth and Tracking,_ and _A guide to Poisons and their Antidotes._ Why exactly do I need these?”

“You wish to become an Auror, correct? These books are part of the curriculum you’ll have to go through.” That was extremely thoughtful of his best friend.

“Yeah I do. Thanks.” Harry handed his fiancé what he got for him, “Here, sorry that it’s not as thought out as your present.”

Slender fingers accepted the gift, gently brushing against the tips of Harry’s fingers, “I’m sure I will be delighted no matter what it is love.” Unwrapping it, Tom discovered a box of assorted chocolates. Harry knew it was kind of cliché, but he didn't really know what else to get him. “Thank you,” the corners of Tom’s lips went up and Harry’s heart skipped a beat. He quickly turned away and handed out his last gift.

The red headed girl sitting next to Harry was thrilled when she unwrapped her Quidditch poster from Harry, throwing her arms around him in appreciation. Harry’s back got prodded by Tom’s foot as the other became irritated at the show of friendliness. That went ignored by the Gryffindor who only hugged Ginny harder. But as he let her go, the thought that he probably shouldn’t be annoying his fiancé on Christmas Day passed his mind. It was shoved aside though. Tom could get irritated by pretty much anything so there really wasn’t a point in trying to stop it. However, as the day rolled on Harry failed to see the storm growing in those dark eyes.

* * *

 

As everyone bid each other good night, Harry noticed Tom wasn't there. Quickly he went to check Ron’s room hoping that the snake had vanished to it sometime during the evening. He'd always hated Tom’s talent for being able to slip out of a crowd without being noticed. But as he opened the door, he found it empty. The Burrow was a small place with a lack of privacy; Harry wasn't sure where the black haired boy could go to be alone. Wondering why the Slytherin had disappeared, Harry realised it was probably because of something he'd done. Like be really friendly with Ginny. He hit himself in the head. Just cause the  other was always going to get pissed at something didn't mean Harry should've ignited the snake’s temper. Dammit, even though he knew his best friend so well he was still lacking common sense when dealing with the elder. Now he needed to quickly locate Tom. He hoped to Merlin he was at least still on the Weasley property. Looking out the window, Harry couldn't see anything through the snow. However after a minute of concentrating, he thought he saw Tom’s outline by the edge of the garden. Hurriedly Harry wrapped himself in his coat and scarf, shoving his feet into his boot as he tumbled out the door and down the stairs.

The snow and wind hit him in the face as Harry walked outside. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck as he told himself the walk to his fiancé was short. Except he quickly learned what a big lie that was as the elements pelted against him knocking him back. He thanked Merlin heating charms existed. Now if only he didn't have to trudge through inches of snow to get to the Slytherin.

It took a struggle getting to the black haired boy but really he should've anticipated that. Anything to do with Tom was never easy. He found the other with his cloak and scarf billowing about standing by a tall twisted tree. Harry wasn’t completely sure if Tom heard him shuffling through the snow; there was no movement from him. Not wanting to break the silence, Harry gently wrapped his hands around the other boy who stiffened from the contact. But after a few seconds he eased up a little.

It felt like forever before Tom spoke with an icy tone, “Do you understand your actions?”

“I’m sorry but you’re going to need to be a bit more specific than that,” slowly Harry replied doing his best to not increase the other’s fury.

Cold fingers gripped his hands and separated them roughly as the black haired boy turned around to face the Gryffindor while still tightly holding onto Harry. “What does our engagement mean to you Harry?” Tom’s voice was a menacing low hiss. There were many things the engagement meant to the younger boy but he wasn’t sure what the other wanted to hear.

Cautiously he picked one, “We’re bound, in a way?”

The other’s voice dropped a few degrees colder, “And what do you think people who are bound to each other _shouldn’t_ do?”

“Ginny and I weren’t flirting if that’s what you’re getting at. We-“

Dark eyes were sharp with anger as he stared Harry down and his voice articulated every syllable, “It certainly looks like it. The way you laugh at _her_ and curl up beside _her_. How you both share looks and grin at one another. Every time _she_ is around you end up near _her_ while completely ignoring _me_!”

“Well I’m sorry but you’re kind of being an arsehole about this! You don’t fucking dictate who I hang out with! I have a right to socialise with those I like!” Harry yanked himself out of the other’s grip. He opened his mouth to continue yelling but Tom beat him to it.

“I am only responding how I should! You-“

Grabbing the black haired boy’s collar and snapping, “Will you just listen to me dammit? See, that’s your problem Tom fucking Riddle! You don’t listen! You jump to conclusions and retaliate and then never admit that maybe you're just plain wrong! If you don’t shut up for a second and stop forcing your perceptions down my throat then you can find someone else to help you fix the wizarding world because I’ll be gone!”

Glaring in disbelief, “You would leave me?”

“Yeah, I would. Because I shouldn’t have to put up with your unreasonableness anymore.” Harry saw the glare soften and something flicker in cold eyes, something resembling fear. A pang went through Harry’s heart as he realised just how much his words probably stung the other. With a less shrill tone, “Will you listen to me?” At the nod, “I don’t have a crush on Ginny anymore. That died a while ago. She and I are just really close friends, nothing more. It’s kind of hard to picture myself dating someone who’s like my little sister.”

Tone not as vicious but still agitated, “…I see.”

But Harry couldn’t let the subject just drop there because Tom needed to realise it wasn’t just Harry talking to other people with such friendliness, “Another thing though. How the hell do I know you weren’t flirting with Fleur? You could be saying anything in French.”

The scowl worsened across his fiancé’s face, “She’s married Harry.”

“Like that would stop you,” Harry scoffed. Tom lacked ethics. He’d do a lot of things if he didn’t factor in the consequence his actions would have on his social image.

“Unlike _you_ ,” the other’s hold tightened, “I know not to flirt with other people whilst engaged.” Harry felt his back crash into the tree. “I am not _disloyal_. Don’t you ever think I’d commit such a _dishonourable_ act.” His voice was laced with venom and a slight hiss, yet Harry still heard the sincerity in it. Ginny’s words surfaced in him and right now it really did seem as though…as though this black haired boy with fire in his eyes really loved him but just couldn’t figure out how to show it properly. And still Harry couldn’t fully believe it. This couldn’t be the passion of love forcing Tom to say such things. It wasn’t that Tom lacked passion in him, but it typically centred around all his plans concerning the wizarding world. And most things concerning Harry. But that was to be expected. That was how their friendship worked. Except maybe now…that particular feeling had transitioned into something else within the elder boy. Harry’s wrists were released with a shove as Tom took a step back, breathing irregular with rage, “Don’t you dare accuse me of such transgressions.” Harry felt deflated against the tree, almost at the verge of tears because of how much his heart hurt. Tom shouldn’t be saying statements that sounded like love confessions. Painfully Harry bit his cheek, trying to rein his emotions in. There was no fucking way he was going to bawl like a pathetic weak child in front of the other.

Swallowing the lump in his throat uneasily, “Just sod off Tom.”

“I’m considering it. However also unlike you, I don’t have it in me to just leave you here like this.” He held out his hand to the younger, “Come here Harry.”

But Harry’s feet wouldn’t move, “No.” As Tom’s face fell slightly, “ _You_ come here.” And Tom did. He wrapped his arms protectively around Harry as the shorter boy’s face became buried in the Slytherin’s scarf.

Tenderly Tom murmured, “I won’t ever abandon you Harry.” The Gryffindor became so overwhelmed by his feelings. He needed to tell Tom of this intense emotion that was threatening to burst out from his heart. Needed Tom to hear his confession or Harry might never be able to summon the courage ever again.

“I…,” but the fear of rejection gripped his throat making Harry choke on those words he wanted to say. And with pain he reworded his statement, “I’m glad we’re friends.”

“…Yes. Friends.” The way that word was said though, it sounded off. Harry stood there feeling terrible, not being able to discern his best friend’s feelings.

Meekly, “I didn’t mean what I said earlier, about leaving you.”

“I know,” and fingers brushed Harry’s hair back as a kiss was placed on his forehead.

But Harry didn’t feel like that fixed anything, “Do you?” He wrapped his arms around Tom tightly. “You’re so possessive. Are you scared I could end up leaving you?”

“That…,” but Tom never finished his statement for he never admitted his weaknesses. Harry knew that if the elder had continued speaking he would’ve affirmed what Ginny had said to be true.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. It wasn’t true. I became your friend all those years ago never intending to just push you aside one day.” All of that though couldn’t express just how much Harry wanted to take back those cruel words he’d told the other.

He was gently hushed, “Harry, it’s alright. I understand. Just let it rest now please.” The tension remained thick between them though.

Harry quietly spoke trying to diffuse it, “Hey Tom, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Harry,” the other softly replied, his breaths warming the top of the younger’s head. “We should probably go in now.”

As Tom attempted to release the shorter boy though, Harry gripped the other’s coat tighter, “A few more minutes.” The other’s hold on him became firm once again and Harry felt his hair being gently combed. A whirlwind of emotion hurtled against the walls of his chest causing Harry to suffocate underneath the weight of it all and wanting to vomit from the painful twists of his stomach. No one had ever told him how painful love could be, how saying three little words could make him feel as though the entire world could shatter if spoken aloud. He wanted to tell Tom, to tell the black haired boy how much he loved him. But there they stood as snow continued falling in a white world of silence as nothing was further exchanged between them. Harry couldn’t tell him.


	10. Do You Love Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore all of your comments so much! And here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy~

The days following Harry’s almost confession had been hard. Every time he saw Tom, and the black haired boy could be doing the most mundane thing, his chest would get tight and Harry would struggle to regain his composure. At this point he felt that his feelings were incredibly painfully obvious and yet Tom would never broach the subject. It was beginning to become difficult reading the snake as well. Harry was becoming confused on what signals the Slytherin was sending and if he was actually even sending any. Sometimes he felt as though those mysterious dark eyes were gazing at him intensely when he wasn’t looking, but as soon as he raised his head he found the other simply looking at something else as if Harry had mistaken it. There were other moments when those cold slender fingers would brush against Harry’s when passing things and goose bumps would rise on his skin from the contact; the Gryffindor felt as if the other was doing that on purpose at times. The kisses on his cheeks and temples were becoming more frequent and done anywhere. Harry was often caught off guard when Tom snuck up behind him to kiss his ear. He seriously felt like Tom knew exactly what he was doing and yet they never discussed it, whether those little things the other did were genuinely signs of his returned feelings or if there was no underlying emotion to them.

This particular morning Harry had done his best to get up before Tom and had, much to his surprise, succeeded. Then again he was up at the ungodly hour of five thirty. Tom promptly began everyday at seven during the break, first showering and then reading The Daily Prophet whilst sipping at his tea. Harry was determined to throw off the snake’s usual routine today. He made a feast for breakfast. Each plate was stacked with Belgian waffles with strawberries drizzled on top with a side of three sunny side up eggs and four pieces of  bacon. While the kettle began heating up water, Harry headed upstairs and into the snake’s room. It was incredibly tidy with the desk free of loose papers and quills with a bookcase organized by genre, author, and height. Seeing Tom asleep made Harry’s breaths uneven. He was gorgeous lying there, facial features relaxed and peaceful. His body was sprawled out in his sheets so that he lay on his side with an arm under his pillow and the duvet pulled up to his chin, black locks sprawling about on his head and pillow.

Carefully Harry sat himself on the edge of the bed and prodded the mess of black hair, “Hey sleepy head, time to get up.”

One eye cracked open to glare at Harry irritably, “Time?”

Barely managing to not laugh, “About six thirty.”

The eye closed as Tom buried his face in the pillow, “Get out.” Harry pouted and began to shake the other’s entire body.

“Oh no you don't!” Harry threw back the blankets and Tom recoiled closer into himself, drawing his knees up against his chest. “I made you breakfast you ungrateful snake! Sides, it's only like half an hour from when you normally get up.” The Gryffindor resumed his place next to Tom and flicked the other boy in the head. “Come on you lazy thing.”

The exasperated voice was muffled by the pillow, “Did you put a heating charm on it?”

With a scoff, “Course I did. But the water’s boiling and I need to go down before the kettle starts screaming- whoa!” Harry suddenly found himself laying on his side beside the elder, an arm wrapped around him tightly. He blushed, “This isn't what I came in here for!”

“Silence Harry. The kettle will be fine for thirty more minutes.”  There was no sign the Slytherin was about to let him go so Harry simply settled into the elder’s arms despite the pain in his chest at such affection.

Whispering, “Hey Tom.”

Sleepily the other replied, “Hmm?”

“Happy Birthday.”

“Sleep you insolent child.” And Harry would've gone into a light daze if it weren't for the high pitched whistle echoing throughout the house. Tom groaned, “Too early.”

Harry chuckled and pried himself from the other as he kissed a forehead messy with an uncombed black fringe, “Come on silly. You get up earlier during school days.”

“We’re on break,” the other bit out but even so Tom went through the struggle to sit upright, the neckline of his black sweater slipping off his pale shoulder as he failed to suppress a long yawn though. To catch Tom early enough to where all elegance went out the window was a rare occurrence, one Harry usually only managed once a year. The usual perfect hair was sticking up in odd directions and on his cheek was an imprint from the pillow. Lips were slightly dry and already scowling in a thin line. Harry grabbed the other’s hands and forced him to stand, gently kissing those chapped lips.

“Be a little happier, it’s your day after all.”

“Then why do you insist on getting me up early,” grumbled the black haired boy. Harry pulled him along downstairs and as Tom sat down he quieted the kettle using it to make English Breakfast tea. “This is quite a substantial amount of food. I don’t even eat much on a normal basis.”

Harry shrugged as he sat down across from the other, “I like cooking. Plus, it looks cool. Least you could say is thank you. Without me you’d starve.”

“It’s because I have you I have no use for the skill,” Tom muttered as he began to eat. As he swallowed, “Thank you love.”

“You’re welcome dear.” The usage of the term of endearment made Tom look up at him oddly.

Tilting his head, “You don’t normally use such words.”

Harry flushed from embarrassment, “Yeah, I guess I don’t. I just felt like it was appropriate there. Was I wrong?”

“No,” black haired swayed with a gentle shake of the head, “it’s perfectly alright. When it comes from you, it sounds like we’re already married.” Harry wasn’t sure how to take that comment.

“But we’re _not_ actually getting married,” the younger pointed out despite the pain the statement brought him. He looked down at his plate as he said it, knowing his eyes would betray the poorly made mask he hid his feelings behind. An awkward silence stretched between them however Harry was sure it probably only felt awkward from his side.

Tom’s tone sounded neutral, “What else do you have in store for me today?”

“Not really sure honestly,” Harry confessed.

That earned him a raised eyebrow, “You wake me up early just to have breakfast and don’t plan the rest of the day?”

Harry defended himself, “Well I kind of know what else we’re doing today. I’m going to make one of your favourite meals for dinner and we’re going to stay up all night to watch the new year begin.”

The black haired boy seemed astounded by Harry’s response, “So you worked out the beginning and end of the day but not the middle?”

“Yeah I guess I sort of did. I was hoping you’d figure out the window since it is _your_ birthday and I don’t know if there’s something specific you’d like to do today.” Harry watched as a contemplating expression went across Tom’s face.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Harry was surprised by how the question was worded. He remembered their first date together and how Tom had been very adamant that Harry was only supposed to interact with him. Perhaps that was why the elder used the word ‘date’.

“If that’s what you want to do, then yeah.” Noticing the change of expression, “What’s with that look? Isn’t that what you want?”

The other’s voice gave no indication to his feelings, “Yes it’s what _I_ want, but do _you_ want to as well? I’m not forcing you to do anything.” Harry knew this was one of those moments where he was missing something.

“Exactly what are you implying Tom? I’m a bit dense over here so just straight out say it.” Harry looked up into dark eyes studying him intently.

The response was simple, “Not until you do.” Harry was dumbfounded. Tom couldn’t be talking about… _that_. He felt his stomach twist at the thought, because what if he was wrong? He couldn’t confess his feelings right here because he misunderstood what Tom wanted to hear.

So he said something else, “I want to go out with you. It’s been a while since it was just the two of us.” Lips thinned slightly, as if that wasn’t exactly what Tom had mind. But Harry thought perhaps he’d just imagined it as the corners raised into a smile.

“Then let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“No where did you imply date meant going outside and trudging through several metres of snow,” Harry grumbled in misery at the onslaught of wind and snowflakes.

He was pulled closer to his fiancé, “You exaggerate love.” No he fucking did not. Tom had taken them to Hyde Park in London in order to walk around and _enjoy_ the scenery. How the hell Harry was supposed to enjoy it while the weather was horrendous he had no idea. The grounds were void of any muggles and the pair was completely alone amongst the trees covered with snow and the frozen water. It was eight o’clock in the morning now and the dense clouds covered the sun. “Don’t you find this peaceful?”

“Getting snow in my mouth? I’ll have to think about that.” Harry watched as Tom stuck out his tongue to catch a snowflake on the tip as if to prove the other’s statement wrong.

The snake smirked playfully, “I can put something else in your mouth.” At Harry’s ghastly expression, “You’re so morose Harry. Weren’t you the one all excited for me this morning?” He caught another flake as he waited for the other’s answer.

The younger sighed, “I don’t know what I expected really; you’re full of surprises. Fine, I’ll indulge you for a bit Tom.”

“You’re being difficult to please today dear,” the black haired boy commented offhandedly. Harry supposed maybe he was. It was mostly because he was frustrated. He was irritated at himself not having the guts to tell Tom how he felt and he was also agitated at Tom because he kept hinting at something and it was making Harry even more confused. His feelings over the matter were affecting him too much he realised. With difficulty he squished them.

Leaning against Tom, “I guess you’re right. Sorry, it’s not you that’s got me a bit off today.” Well it kind of was but today was Tom’s birthday so Harry really should refrain from being rude to the elder. An arm went around his waist and they continued walking like that. “Hey, since you’re eighteen today in the muggle world you’d be considered an adult.”

“We’re not muggles so I hardly think that matters. I’m already an adult,” the tone was matter-of-fact.

Harry laughed and nudged him in the side, “Yes I know that you genius. I was just making an observation.”

“Well it wasn’t a very important one.” At Harry’s glare, “Oh don’t give me that look darling.” He then pointed toward the frozen water, “The ice is thick enough so it won’t break if we walk on it.”

“Why would we want to do that?” Harry questioned sceptically.

“Would you like to know how to ice skate?”

As Tom began leading him over there, “We don’t have any skates!”

“Not now, but Transfiguration is a branch of magic that I am more than capable of.” Harry grasped he wasn’t getting out of it. Surrendering control, he allowed himself to be dragged along. Besides, he mused, it could possibly be fun. Once at the edge of the ice, Tom took out his wand and with a wave their shoes produced blades on the bottom. Harry leaned on the other for support as he was carefully helped onto the ice. He really needed to stop agreeing to Tom’s ideas. At least this one didn’t involve obtaining complete control of the wizarding world. The Gryffindor found himself clinging onto Tom’s coat for dear life as his feet shook and nearly slipped out from underneath him. What made it worse was the laughter from the other.

Harry snapped extremely flustered, “If you don’t stop I’ll break your nose!”

A kiss went on his cheek, “Ah, but you’re adorable love. Just think of this as dancing.”

“Fuck you! This isn’t anything like dancing!”

“Oh yes it is,” and Tom forced Harry’s hands off his coat to cling to his own hands instead. “Look at my feet. See how I’m standing? Now try to copy it.”

“I’ll fall!”

“No you won’t. I’ve got you. Don’t you trust me sweetheart?” That was highly debatable Harry thought. Even so, he attempted to mimic the other. But he panicked and found himself slipping and falling into Tom’s chest. “See? You didn’t fall.”

“I could’ve!”

A hand came to rest on top of his head, “But I was here to catch you.” The comment was filled with such affection it had Harry’s cheeks turning crimson. Suddenly he was quite glad he was hidden in the other’s chest. “Let’s try that again.”

A few more fumbles later and Harry was thinking that he’d rather be dancing the waltz at the Malfoy’s Yule Ball than this. At least with that he wasn’t risking breaking the ice _and_ his neck. Despite Harry’s growing frustration with ice skating though, he had to admit Tom looked blissful. So he continued trying to get it right because that smile was so sincere and Harry never wanted it to vanish because of some foolish thing he did.

It took an hour, but Tom successfully managed to manoeuvre them to the other side of the water. With Harry clutching the life out of the other’s hands. Getting off the ice proved to be most challenging. Tom had taken his wand out to vanquish their skates, but Harry found himself severely unbalanced as the soles of his shoes made contact with the ice. With a yelp, he crashed into Tom once again. Unlike the other times though, Tom also ended up slipping. Harry found himself on top of the other with their limbs tangled in each other in the snow. Dark eyes looked up into emerald, then as a hand settled behind his head black lashes closed as Tom brought Harry down for a kiss. The younger gladly welcomed the warmth of soft lips, opening his mouth to allow the snake’s talented tongue entrance. An arm went around his waist pulling him closer to the boy underneath and Harry found himself with Tom’s thigh between his legs. The fingers on his head travelled through his hair to rub against the back of his neck as lips pressed harder against Harry devouring the younger. As Tom’s other hand slipped under his shirt to grip his waist and slide cold fingertips up his side, Harry accidently let loose a moan. Flushed a deep red, he hid his face in the crook of Tom’s neck. Merlin he couldn’t believe he did that. He let out another one as teeth nipped and pulled at his ear. Harry’s breathing was ragged and uneven, his eyes closed as he let the feelings consume him. But then he felt Tom push his torso upright and Harry leaned back to look at the other questionably. He found black hair messy, cheeks lightly coloured a rosy red, dark eyes with a seductive look to them that caused Harry’s heart to skip a beat.

Tom’s voice sounded off, “While I would love to continue, I don’t think it’s best for either of us to have certain…complications right now hindering us from walking correctly.” Harry flushed and quickly scrambled off the other boy. He hadn’t realised he could give Tom a hard on from just that. He guessed naturally the other would get one eventually, he was just shocked how close Tom was to that point. That was a thought that made Harry’s body heat up and he struggled to get such thoughts of his friend out of his head.

The black haired boy stood up and held out his hand, “We should go home now. Your cheeks are red from the cold.” That wasn’t why Harry’s cheeks were red at all, but he’d let the other believe that. Except he couldn’t shake off the feeling that Tom knew the exact reason for his crimson face.

 

* * *

 

 Perhaps the rest of the day lacked the excitement of the morning, but it was probably for the best. If Tom began such a seduction again, Harry was certain that he would never pry away just so he could feel the other’s touches against his skin. They spent the afternoon simply enjoying one another’s company. Harry read the books his fiancé had given him for Christmas while Tom worked on his future political plans. They sat on the couch by the fire, Harry at one end and the Slytherin at the other. Sometimes Tom would mutter something under his breath about idiotic fools in the government and other times he’d ask Harry a question to get another perspective.

“Why _can’t_ I just make a law cutting off the Wizarding World from the muggles? It’d make things simpler,” Harry looked up to find Tom scowling down at a map of Britain. “All muggle-borns should be assimilated as early as possible anyways.”

“I guess you could try, but you’d get a lot of opposition from the muggle-borns already in our world. They like being able to go to and from as they please. Sides, they’ve got family that are muggles.” Going back to his reading, “And no, you can’t kill anyone who opposes you so don’t even bring that up.”

“But that’s easier than making a group of people conform,” grumbled the young future Wizarding World leader. “What if they’re weak?”

Harry answered without hesitation, “No.” At the muttering under Tom’s breath, “I’m glad you’ve got me to help you with this. If you didn’t, you’d probably be a murderous dark wizard terrorizing everyone.”

“Ah but I am, just without the terrorizing bit. There are plenty of people that’d be better off dead.” Harry rolled his eyes at the nonchalant tone used to say such a terrible thing. He supposed it really was a good thing he’d somehow ended up at the orphanage. There was no way Tom would trust him this much if they hadn’t grown up together in such a hostile environment. And Merlin did the Slytherin need someone else to be his moral compass. Watching the other so invested in his work, Harry felt himself just falling in love with Tom even more. There was such passion in those eyes, lips twisted upward or downward depending on what he was thinking and his quill swooped around as he wrote in his calligraphy looking handwriting. Harry checked the time, wondering if it was too early to make dinner. After all, he needed some excuse to leave the room without betraying his feelings.

Standing up, “I’m going to make dinner now. Don’t make any evil plans while I’m busy.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it love.” But as Harry moved to walk away Tom looked up at him. “Harry,” but he paused as his lips pursed and his fingers seemed to twitch. Then his mouth opened again, “I value your thoughts greatly. That means I’m open to anything you have to say.” Harry began to nervously fidget with his clothes at that.

“Yeah,” he awkwardly responded, “I’ll keep that in mind.” Hastily the younger left the room.

As he leaned over the kitchen counter, Harry tried to calm his frantically beating heart. His palms felt sweaty and the world whirled around him in a blur of colour as his head couldn’t focus and he dropped his forehead into his hands while clenching his hair all because of the turbulent state Tom’s words put him in. Harry was a mess. Looking up and out the window to the world basked in snow, he decided then and there he’d tell Tom. He’d say exactly how he felt. When the moment was right sometime today. But he didn’t understand. If he was right in his assumption that Tom knew he was head over heels for the Slytherin, then why did he prod Harry so much to say it himself? It was so obvious, Harry’s feelings for the elder. Why did it matter so much that Harry confessed his feelings first? But then, there was still that chance that Tom had not been hinting at loving Harry at all or knowing that was what Harry was dying to reveal. The black haired boy with his smirks and coldness, it was so strange thinking that he understood love. Harry clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms. No, he couldn’t think like that. He couldn’t dissuade himself from saying three words again. If Tom didn’t have feelings then okay, they’d work through it. They always worked through their problems no matter how bad it seemed.

Working on dinner helped calm Harry’s nerves a little bit. Cooking required his full attention to make it perfectly, and it was for Tom so he wanted it to be flawless. Placing plates filled with Beef Wellington and baby red potatoes, Harry called Tom over. An expression of delight went across Tom’s face, “This looks delicious darling, thank you.”

Looking down as he seated himself, “You’re welcome, and thanks for the compliment.” Harry poured them both a little bit of wine and raised his glass toward Tom, “To you, may you continue to live a long and fulfilling life.” Their glasses clinched and they each took a sip. Conversation was light between them over the meal. Harry was glad for it as that allowed him to focus more on figuring out how the hell to tell the other. The idea didn’t come until after their plates were void of any food. It came tumbling out of Harry’s lips, “Will you dance with me?”

The other looked at him in surprise, “I thought you didn’t like dancing.”

“Well,” looking down again and fighting the heat threatening to show in his cheeks, “I don’t. Normally. But I like dancing with you. So, I was thinking we could. If you wanted to that is.”

“I would love to dance with you Harry,” the way those sweet words rolled off of Tom’s tongue caused Harry to lose the battle of preventing crimson to take over his face.

A few seconds later and Harry found himself pressed against Tom as they waltzed about the living room. The lion barely heard the music over his erratic beating heart. They were much closer than how they’d danced previously; Harry’s head was tucked gently against Tom’s neck and the other’s jaw gently rested against the shorter’s temple. Their chests were against the other and there was no way Tom couldn’t not feel the rapid rhythm of Harry’s heart. There was such a stark contrast between Harry’s palm ridden with sweat and the coolness of Tom’s smooth skin.

With a mouth dry and a lump nearly causing Harry to choke, “Tom-“ But Harry misplaced his foot stepping back and with a yelp dragged the taller down with him. As his head crashed into the floor Harry blurted out loudly, “I love you!” Oh sweet Merlin he couldn’t believe he said that. Harry kept his eyes shut, too afraid to see whatever expression Tom was making.

Lips brushed against his forehead, “I know.” Harry lay there in a daze as the other’s words sunk in. Tom knew. He knew that Harry loved him. But that didn’t mean anything. He had to know if Tom loved him too. Harry couldn’t open his eyes as he opened and closed his lips, trying to formulate strings of words that were coherent but none coming out. “Do you need me to say three little words? Can’t you understand how I feel toward you through my actions?” Harry’s emerald eyes shot open as he felt warm breaths ghost across his lips, “I love you. Does that satisfy you?” Yes, yes it did. But while Harry knew his heart should be bursting from elation, it wasn’t. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was so much more to this. There was always something more to Tom.

Quietly, “How long have you known?”

“The night of the Malfoy Yule Ball,” was the simple reply. Harry felt bothered by it though. There were things Tom was keeping from him, things he needed to know to quell this unsteadiness settling in his chest.

“If you _knew_ , how come you didn’t _say_ anything? You’ve watched me fumble around with my feelings making a fool out of myself, why didn’t it ever occur to you that maybe you should ease my frantic mind?” Harry’s voice was rising as words kept tumbling out, “I have been worried sick about this! Deathly afraid you would never return my feelings! You should have fucking _said something_!” He pushed the other off and scrambled to sit up.

Tom sat up from where he’d been shoved and with an expression that was too difficult to read, ““Because if I’d been the one to tell you how I felt you wouldn’t have believed me. You would shrug it off as platonic. Don’t you remember when we talked about family and I said I thought you’d be my future husband? You laughed it off as a joke.”

“Well of course I did! You were making absolutely no indication of being in love with me!”

The other scowled, “I have sent you countless of signals Harry. It’s your fault for never realising them. I asked you to marry me. I demanded your full attention on me. I kissed you. I told you how happy you made me. I was willing to kill Draco for you. I have called you _love_ and _dear_ and _sweetheart_ and many more names countless of times. I backed off when kissing became too much for you. I told you how beautiful you are. I ended the silent treatment on Draco for you. I have looked at you with admiration and desire and love. I told you I would never abandon you. Do you still dare to tell me I was making no indication of these emotions in my chest that I have never felt for anyone but _you_?” With each ‘I’, Tom came closer until he rested on his knees next to Harry with his face mere inches away. Harry’s heart pounded in his ears and he felt his face was on fire.

But the frustration that had built up refused to be subdued, “You mean to tell me through this entire engagement you’ve loved me? That all of this was some elaborate scheme to seduce me?”

“I consider it flirting. Isn’t that what people do?” The other had the audacity to seem innocent.

Tumbling over his words, “No, I mean, well, yes, but no! Not like that! Dammit Tom!” Harry dropped his head into his hands and let out a long exasperated groan, “You are such a daft idiotic person who doesn’t fucking understand how us normal people work! The problem is you proposed saying it was fake but apparently you always meant to marry me! Doesn’t that seem wrong to you?”

“I had to be absolutely sure of your feelings. For a while, you were sending very mixed signals as you frequently stated how our engagement was temporary yet you melted under my kisses.” So Tom _had_ always been aware of how flustered Harry got during those. “Perhaps in hindsight there were a few parts that didn’t go as smoothly as I hope, specifically your anger toward me-“

Yelling with a shrill edge to his tone as he looked up, “How the hell did you think I’d respond to finding out you’ve been manipulating my heart? Wanting to get fucked by you? You seem to like screwing around a lot, you’ve slept with your entire house after all!”

Dark eyes sharpened in irritation and his words became severely articulated, “It was _not_ my entire house. And I began sleeping around because who I actually wanted to have intercourse with was unattainable at the time!”

Glaring, “So you thought it was a good idea to start fucking people to relieve yourself of your horniness?”

“Don’t say it so crudely,” the black haired boy hissed. “I did it because you were affecting me too much and I thought it would help. It didn’t. And I do not have sex as frequent as you make it seem. Sometimes it is more preferable to implant a false memory into their weak minds.” Tom gripped Harry’s hand, thumb rubbing over the knuckles, “And you misunderstood me. I expected you to be irritated at me, as that’s how you tend to respond to the majority of my plans. Furious is what you appear though. Sex wasn’t apart of the equation, at least not immediately.”

“What do you think love is Tom?” Harry needed clarification. Because he wasn’t sure the elder actually understood the concept. Oh Harry’s love for the other would never go away despite his fury at the revelation that the other kind of had shaped them into being, but the only way it would work between them was if the Slytherin wasn’t misjudging his own feelings. That was what Harry feared to be the case here with how Tom talked about sex.

Thin lips pursed and dark eyes looked slightly hurt, “You think I’m confused. I assure you that I am not.” He brought Harry’s hand up to lips that brushed against the skin. “Love is what makes me feel as though a thousand Cruciatus curses are tormenting my heart when I see you with another.” Leaning closer, he kissed Harry’s neck. “Love is what keeps me up until the crack of dawn dreading that you might never come to love me as much as I love you.” The kisses travelled up to the younger’s ear making Harry squirm slightly but not enough to pull away. “Love is what makes me willing to kill anyone who is a threat to you.” Gently he cupped the Gryffindor’s face as he leaned his forehead against the other. Harry stared back at dark eyes filled with such adoration. Words came out as a whisper, “Harry James Potter, you are my heart. Don’t break it.” There were no words that Harry could think of to say to that. His emotions were a mess as never before had Tom been so upfront with his feelings. And Harry knew then, he understood that Tom _did_ love him. While Harry really needed to get it across that no Tom couldn’t kill everyone who was a threat, it was still love. And as the realisation settled into his very being, Harry’s heart couldn’t take it anymore and all the emotions within spilled out as tears rolled down his flushed cheeks and his shoulders trembled under the weight of it all.

Tom’s voice was filled with panic, “Harry why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? What-“ Harry silenced the talkative boy with a hard kiss, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck pushing them so tightly together.

Letting the other’s lips go, “Dammit Tom, I’m happy.” Harry rubbed his face with his sleeve trying to stop but it only became wetter. “This is all your fault you arse.”

“I’m having a hard time figuring you out right now,” the Slytherin mumbled.

Harry kissed him again and said against the other’s lips, “You’re ruining the mood you can’t seem to sense you dense snake.”

“Well _you’re_ the one who is crying,” Tom scowled. As Harry laughed at that though, the black haired boy simply sighed, “There are times when I think I can predict you with ease and then you go and prove me wrong.” Harry allowed his head to drop onto the other’s shoulder and a hand ran through his hair.

Murmuring against Tom’s neck, “I think you owe me the story of when you fell in love with me.”

“Hmm,” a thoughtful hum, “it was a very long time ago. The summer between fourth and fifth year. You left a nasty bruise on my shoulder after a fight that was about how I shouldn’t torment Geoffrey for his insults toward us. I was bewildered that you had the nerve to challenge me about it because his comment had been particularly offensive to you.”

Harry’s head shot up to glare at the elder, “You wanted to sic a fucking cobra on him!”

The other huffed, “He deserved it. Anyways, as I treated the bruise I found that I was in fact not overly angry with you. Rather, I felt a strange fondness that you trusted me enough to not want to kill you for hitting me. Looking back on it, I believe it was then that I started to fall for you. I didn’t connect that feeling with love though until we were well into our fifth year. I was unsure of how to go about explaining how I felt to you though. After all, you were dating at the time. It infuriated me seeing you with someone who was lesser than me.” His lips thinned and his brow creased as though the memory disgusted him, “They never deserved you. I made several different plans over the years on how to approach you about the possibility of us dating, but none of them were fool-proof and I couldn’t stand the thought of being rejected. It was toward the end of our sixth year that I discovered how purebloods traditionally became engaged at seventeen and thus I began planning. Being engaged would mean we would need to show public affection for one another and I hoped it would influence you into loving me.” Tom gestured to their closeness, “And here we are.” Then he kissed Harry’s cheek gently, “I firmly believe that you would never feel the amount of love you have for me if you were with anyone else. You and I were made for each other.” It still felt surreal though, loving his best friend who loved him back equally.  

“So,” Harry began, “now that we’ve spilled out our feelings to each other, I’ve one thing I need to ask you. Are we _actually_ engaged?”

Tom tilted his head with a concerned look, “Do you not want to be?”

“No I do,” Harry shook his head. “it’s just I wanted to know if your proposal at the beginning of all this was a _real_ proposal?”

“In my perspective, it was.”

“I guess we actually need to figure out the details of this then.” Frowning, “I don’t even know what a wedding’s supposed to look like.”

Chuckling, “We can figure out the details later love. For now, I think you owe me some birthday kisses.”

“You’re so unoriginal, you know that?” But Harry did lean in to kiss the other passionately. An arm wrapped around his waist to guide him upon Tom’s lap as the elder quickly took control of the kissing. Harry didn’t understand that though as he thought that _he_ was supposed to be giving the kiss to the other not the other way around. So in retaliation he nipped hard at the other’s bottom lip earning a quiet hiss. Running his hands through the other’s hair, Harry slipped his tongue over teeth and into Tom’s warm mouth. He pushed and shoved against the tongue that twirled teasingly about. A hand slipped underneath his shirt to rub along his sides and up over his ribs; Harry let out a moan as those fingers prodded against his sensitive skin. As their lips parted, Tom moved his mouth to kiss down Harry’s jawline. The younger extended his neck upward to allow better access, his own lips were still parted as he was reduced to a moaning mess.

Tom paused at Harry’s Adam’s apple and his lips brushed the skin as he spoke, “If I continue, I won’t be able to stop easily. Do you want this?” Harry was a bit nervous at the prospect of having sex with the other. While Tom may be experienced in the art of love making, Harry himself was still a virgin and only had a vague idea of what was involved. Yet, he wanted to so badly because this bloody git had teased him for two fucking weeks. “You don’t have to force yourself for me.”

With resolve, “I want to and I trust you.”

Harry was observed for a few moments before the other spoke, “Alright, let’s do it properly then.” He yelped as Tom lifted him with ease with an arm underneath his legs and the other around his waist.

Snapping in surprise, “I can walk!”

“I’m well aware of that, however I quite enjoy carrying you _love_ ,” Tom purred as he kissed the younger boy. Harry found himself brought up the stairs like that and into the elder’s room where he was carefully laid down on his back upon the duvet. The taller boy climbed on top of him as he resumed his kisses. Fingers pulled the hem of Harry’s sweater upwards and their lips parted so Tom could get it over messy hair. The crimson flush spread across Harry’s cheeks as the other took in his naked torso, still feeling a little anxious about what they were about to do. As kisses and bites began to trail along his collar bone, Harry arched his back a little. Not really sure where to put his hands, he let them tangle in Tom’s hair. He felt teeth graze against his chest continuing downward and as a warm tongue danced around a nipple Harry couldn’t keep back a moan. It sill felt so surreal, them being actually engaged and loving each other and currently about to… Harry’s neck was joining his face in that crimson flush.

A yelp of surprise went through his lips as he felt a nipple being gently taken in between teeth and his fingers tightly clenched down on the hair that ran through them and his legs squished bony hips in pleasure. Hot breaths ran across his skin as a groan emitted from the other’s mouth. Sweet Merlin, Harry wanted to hear that sound that he’d never heard come from the typically composed elder again and again. Except he wasn’t sure what he did that felt good. Arms wrapped around his waist pushed their bodies closer as fingertips gripped his spine tightly and Tom’s hot mouth continued ravishing Harry’s torso. Lips continued the journey downward as Harry melted underneath the heat of it all reduced to moans and gasps. His hips thrust upward as the black haired boy sucked hard and Harry heard that arousing groan again. It was becoming severely tight in his jeans the more Harry’s body was teased so slowly. All nervousness he’d felt about this being his first time was completely gone; he wondered why he’d even been apprehensive about it. Tom knew exactly what he was doing after all and like their entire life would teach the younger what to do.

Harry tugged black hair still firmly in his grasp and said between his heavy breaths, “Shouldn’t you…be kind of naked too?”

Smoothly Tom leaned so his lips brushed against the edge of the younger’s ear. “Undress me then,” he murmured, voice laced with lust. Harry’s fingers didn’t linger and they hastily began the struggle of undoing the other’s tie as his ear was tugged on by teeth and attacked mercilessly by that soft forceful tongue. Fingers trembling from overwhelmed sensations, the tie slipped off and Harry threw it aside. Next were the buttons on the black suit vest which, while not as tedious as the tie, was still rather annoying. It would’ve been much simpler if Tom didn’t strive to dress formally all the time. Harry was momentarily distracted from the process as his cheeks were gripped and lips clamped down in a passionate fervent kiss, but he quickly resumed as the heat increased and he felt like he was burning. Unbuttoning Tom’s dress shirt was trying Harry’s patience and he had to remind himself that it’d probably piss the elder off if he ripped it off. As the last button became free, Tom straightened himself as he wrestled his arms out of the sleeves and let the shirt and vest fall beside them. Harry let his fingers roam over the other’s sides, fingertips tracing the ups and downs of ridges and crevices. He looked up into the other’s face and found for perhaps the first time normally pale cheeks coloured slightly with the flush of arousal; Harry didn’t think he could get even harder. Wanting to earn even more reactions from the usual stoic, he suddenly thrust upward like earlier. The action forced Tom to place his palms beside Harry’s head to keep from collapsing.

He let out a deep groan, “Fuck.” Harry never realised how much of a turn on hearing such a word come from Tom would be. Wanting to hear it again, the younger boy repeated the action. The grit of teeth displeased him though.

“Hey…say that again.” And Harry pulled the other down close so he could kiss the elder’s jaw while his hands moved to feel the other’s chest. His thumbs pressed against hardened nipples that resulted in a thrust of Tom’s hard on against the other and Harry let out a loud gasp.

“Fuck,” was moaned from above. Harry squeezed them between his fingers this time and was rewarded with another thrust and Tom burying his face in the younger’s neck as he groaned out again, “Fuck.” That word, Harry felt he might loose himself in it. He felt his belt being undone swiftly and his jeans unzipped and roughly pulled off along with his pants. Nimble fingers caressed his inner things, nails lightly digging into his skin but Harry’s member was left completely alone. It was so painful being tormented like this and he let out a whiny noise. His ear was bitten, “This is for earlier.”

“Not my bloody fault you’re sensit-,” the word cut off by the gasp Harry let out as a fingertip ran cross the tip of his cock. He cursed as the finger pulled away. “You’re a damn tease.”

His neck was affectionately kissed, “Good things come to those who wait.” Harry had been waiting for nearly three damn weeks. That was plenty. Besides, he was a Gryffindor and lions weren’t known for their patience. Clumsily he began undoing the other’s belt and tugging the trousers down, Tom assisting in getting it completely off. Harry allowed his fingers to run down hips and over the curve of the other’s firm arse. With a quick thrust, Tom forced their members to rub against each other and Harry threw his head back with loud gasps and moans.

As his jawline was kissed, “Feel good?” Harry gave an appreciative moan at another thrust. “You’ll like what’s next.” Tom reached for his wand and with a flick summoned a small bottle of lubricant out of a drawer.

“You keep that stuff _there_?”

Tom gave him an amused look, “It _is_ next to the bed. I deduced that if you and I ever did have sex we’d most likely do it here.” He leaned down to gaze into Harry’s emerald orbs, “This will feel quite foreign to you but know that is normal. If it becomes unbearable, let me know immediately and I’ll stop.” As they kissed again, Tom wrapped an arm underneath Harry to adjust the younger body’s angle. Fingers began their journey down the younger boy’s hips and his hip bone. Then Harry felt Tom’s hands vanish momentarily before a finger that was wet and slick prodded at his entrance. He gasped at the strange sensation and Tom took advantage of his parted lips to slip a tongue inside, distracting the lion from what he was doing. A finger slowly slipped inside Harry and his breath hitched as nervousness washed over him again. Never had he felt this or even thought of doing this. It wasn’t painful but was just what Tom said, foreign. He could feel the slender finger rubbing against his walls as more of it pushed inside. Then it slowly eased out a little, and then quickly back in and hit something that made Harry arch his back as he clung onto Tom’s back and let loose the loudest sound of pleasure he’d made yet.

“Try not to have an orgasm so soon love, it’s a bit early for that,” Tom’s velvety voice chastised him as teeth took the skin on the younger’s chest in playful bites.

Harry groaned, “Fuck you.”

“I believe it’s the other way around right now.” Wrapping arms tightly around Tom’s neck, Harry shoved their lips back together to keep the other from saying anything else. Another finger poked at his entrance and slipped inside, Harry’s nails digging into skin at the discomfort. The motions down there paused as Tom allowed the younger to feel comfortable again. At the relaxation of Harry’s finger, the elder resumed his work with care. Once both fingers were buried inside the Gryffindor, they began a scissoring motion to stretch the walls. Harry gasped and moaned into Tom’s mouth even more at that, the new feeling arousing him further. Those fingers rubbed in all the right places and the younger squirmed and moaned underneath Tom’s frame wanting so much more  and his member ached to be touched. He thrust upward, hoping it would help to run it against the other’s. It didn’t really and Harry didn’t know why he thought it would for it just made the aching worse.

He let out a whine as fingers left making him feel empty inside but then his hips were lifted so that the tip of Tom’s member touched the younger’s entrance. A groan left the other’s mouth as he gently eased inside. Harry felt himself being stretched and while there wasn’t any searing pain, there wasn’t any pleasure in it yet as he adjusted to the feeling. Once the elder was fully inside, he didn’t move for a few seconds. Harry was grateful for that. Tom’s thrusts began slow, easing out and in with care. His groans were filled with lust and Harry could feel the trembles of impatience through the other’s body. As he became used to being completely filled with the elder, Harry let out a moan at the rubbing against his walls. The sound caused the pace to speed up and as that spot from earlier was hit Harry’s entire body felt a shot of pleasure and he couldn’t think straight anymore. There was only the feel of Tom going in and out and the resulting sensations that had him at the other’s mercy. He was so hard and he reached a hand down there but the other’s fingers were quick to bat him away in order to take care of it himself. They wrapped around his member and stroked from the tip down the base, coming back up so a thumb could rub against the tip. Harry was panting, saliva dripping down his chin as his mouth hung open wide letting out every little sound his throat made. The strokes were in sync with Tom’s thrusts that were quickening and the younger wrapped his legs around the Slytherin’s waist, wanting more of the other in him. In his ear, he could hear every pant and groan come from Tom. It sounded so arousing and Harry wanted Tom in the exact same state he was in. He rubbed his finger’s over the other’s sensitive nipples. His action resulted in Tom slamming into that spot which made Harry to cry out.

A groan left his lips, “Harry.” The first syllable curled in that seductive voice and the last drawn out in a long moan. Tom kept the rapid pace he’d been forced into and between pants, “Harry…Harry…say my name.”

And Harry did as that spot was mercilessly hit, “Tom…” The pressure in him was building up too fast and he felt at any minute he’d become completely overwhelmed in this fervour and he was clenching Tom so tightly and sounds mixed wit h the other’s name kept tumbling out from his lips from every hit and stroke. There was nothing he could do from delaying his orgasm and as his entire frame convulsed from the every single thing being done to his body he let out a yell of ecstasy, “Tom!” He felt the drops of his semen on his stomach as his entire body arched upward colliding into Tom who was groaning more than ever, Harry’s name repeatedly slipping through his lips and then the lion’s name melted into a deafening moan as he froze and tensed buried deep within the body underneath and filled Harry with his own semen. They lay there gasping against each other, sticky with sweat and the bed sheets in disarray. Tom eased out of the boy underneath and dropped his body beside Harry.

His hand caressed the other’s flushed cheeks and as he regained his composure, “It appears as though we _did_ end up fornicating.”

Harry would’ve hit the other if he wasn’t still gasping for breath, “Shut up you douchebag. And you’re so pretentious. Just say fucking not some big word normal people don’t even know.”

“We’ve established that I’m not normal. Neither are you for that matter. That is perfect with me of course.” He brought Harry closer, “I don’t want someone who’s normal. I want you.” Harry had never seen those dark eyes so honest before. He curled into Tom’s larger frame and buried his face in his chest.

Quietly, “I love you.” Perhaps Tom didn’t think it mattered if the words were actually spoken instead of shown, but Harry felt like saying it aloud cemented the concept. Words spoken could never be taken back.

A kiss was planted on his forehead and to his surprise the statement was repeated back with fondness, “I love you too.”

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Harry remembered something. “Hey, I actually did get you a present for your birthday.” He struggled to get up but found his legs too weak and Tom’s hold wasn't loosening in the slightest.

“It wasn't this?”

“No,” Harry said as though it was obvious, “I didn't expect this to happen at all.”

“You can give it to me tomorrow.”

Scowling at the suggestion, “Tomorrow it won't be your birthday anymore.”

“Doesn't matter. I have you right where I want you.” To empathise that, the hold tightened and Harry felt the other’s forehead rest against the top of his head. “This is a perfect gift. Now be quiet. I tire from your incessant chatter.”

Smiling even though Tom couldn’t see, “Happy birthday love.” How odd it was, that just a few weeks ago they merely had been best friends sitting in the library. Now because of Tom’s simple request, they were head over heels in love tangled in each other’s limbs naked in bed after sex. Harry never expected that saving Tom Marvolo Riddle from some bullies as children would result in them betrothed to each other, but it did. Nothing could kill the passionate fire in his heart that burned for Tom. It seemed the world agreed as the sounds of fireworks from the muggle world rang through the night marking the beginning of the new year and their own journey of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Harry's perspective. The next chapter will be the last one and in Tom's point of view.


	11. I Do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, I love every single one of them! And every single one of you! It was really hard to write the final chapter; it’s odd knowing this is the last update. Well, I’ll put more in the endnotes. Enjoy~

This day would be among those that Tom held in high regard. The month was July and was just seven days shy of his soon-to-be-spouse’s birthday. Briefly he saw Harry that morning, but his boy was quickly taken by Hermione and Ron to prepare for the day’s main event. Currently he found himself alone, reading over papers with words seared into his mind by now. He found his fingers tapping against the armrest and promptly resumed control of them, nails now digging into velvet. These feelings in his chest, he was having a difficult time naming them. If Harry was here, he’d be able to offer assistance in this area of life that Tom severely lacked proper knowledge and experience in. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on nothing in particular to calm his restless body. The sound of footsteps travelled to his ear and opening a dark eye, found Draco standing a few feet away.

As he gestured for the blonde to take a seat, “Thank you for allowing your home to be used to unify the Slytherin line with the Potters. I trust things will be prepared perfectly for this evening?”

“Of course Tom,” the other perched on his chair looking slightly concerned to be in the same room as Tom alone. That was not an issue for the elder Slytherin as people were easy to control with fear. Draco had become a very cautious individual since what transpired before the winter break began and also from the events that transpired in this very manor during the winter solstice. Perhaps Tom was not overly fond of the young Malfoy’s personality, but he had to admit that having the boy under his thumb was extremely beneficial. Of course, Draco was high maintenance and an equal distribution of trepidation and flattery was necessary to keep the boy firmly in his grasp. Harry highly disapproved of such tactics. However, Tom reckoned that as long as he was not inflicting any permanent emotional or physical damage then there was absolutely no issue with what he was doing.

“I presume you have already prepared your speech for the reception?” The other gave a terse nod. Leaning back to establish a comfortable atmosphere between them, “Of all our peers, I consider you the closest to myself. Thus was the reason I chose you as my best man. I greatly appreciate your willingness to do it Draco.” Tom twisted the corners of his mouth upward in a charismatic smile, “I do hope you will not say anything disconcerting. Harry does tend to become easily flustered.” The other began settling into his chair as Tom kept his tone light and friendly.

“No, I didn’t prepare anything very personal. I wished to make it formal instead. As Harry’s asked the Weasel to be his best man, I assumed he’d provide a bumbling speech for entertainment.”

“Yes, I suppose he shall.” Tom knew Harry wouldn’t have asked anyone but Ronald for that role. A pity as the red headed boy lacked any pureblood civility or even a miniscule amount of eloquence.  

He noticed the blonde’s shoulders seem to tense slightly, “There was something I’d like to ask you Tom.”

“Continue,” this had Tom intrigued. Rarely was he questioned by this boy.

“I would feel very honoured if you would be inclined to act as the best man at Astoria Greengrass’s and my wedding.” Greengrass was a very distinguished house and Astoria was a very lovely young lady; she would be a fine wife for the Malfoy heir. He was astounded that Draco had it in him to make such a request of him though.

Tilting his head, “Why have you come to me with such a question? I am not offended by your inquiry, rather I am simply curious.”

Draco's fingers clasped together tightly, “I’m hoping to strengthen the connection between our families. The Slytherin line is held in such high regard in the magical community so as we publicise our affiliation with one another, I can make the Malfoy name stronger.” The younger Slytherin looked up to meet Tom’s inquisitive gaze, “While the feeling probably isn’t mutual between us and while we aren’t overly close, I consider you my friend.” Never would Tom confess it aloud, but the blonde boy had him bewildered. He wondered if the other knew such a revelation would come back to bite him later.  It seemed as though Harry had rubbed off on Draco a little. Such a pity his little lion was the only individual Tom refused to take full advantage of. However, he did need to curb his desire to manipulate Draco too much today. The day was not about his dark desires but finally solidifying the union between him and Harry. As the blonde left, Tom was finally able to place a finger on what he was feeling.

Anticipation for Harry’s and his wedding tonight.

* * *

 

Their wedding was to be held behind Malfoy manor in the garden. It had taken some bribing on Tom’s part to persuade Harry this would the best place as his betrothed wanted it at the Burrow. Tom understood how much the Weasleys meant to the Gryffindor but getting married there would put a dent on the Slytherin’s public image. He _had_ allowed Harry to invite every single one of them though. Although, he wondered if he even should have allowed Harry do that. Oh well, it was too late now. Despite the fact that the number of guests would not be as many as those that attended the Malfoy’s Yule Ball, it would still be a good sized crowd. There would be the Weasleys, the Blacks, the Malfoys, and a few more pureblood families that had been in Slytherin with Tom. And of course Hermione Granger who Harry was ever so fond of. While this would never be admitted out loud, Tom also enjoyed the young lady’s company.

The house elves had done the majority of the work decorating the venue. Tom stood at the front on a raised platform observing every little detail. Rows of white chairs with snakes or lions embellished in them faced the front with an aisle down the middle. Lilies and red carnations formed swirling patterns down the grass on the edge of the aisle leading to the white arch with vines curled around the frame that Tom and Harry would be wed under. Golden lamps hung in the corners to illuminate the area which soon would be darkening as the sun continued to set. Very soon would the guests begin appearing and filling up the seats, the hedges surrounding the area resulting in not being able to see past the last row.

Tom tensed as a hand clapped down on his shoulder, “You look as though you’re plotting someone’s murder!” Sirius had come to stand beside him. “Where’s that smile you’re supposed to have on your wedding day?”

“Perhaps it will come if you unhand my shoulder,” the black haired boy retorted in a deadpan tone. Another thing Harry had requested was Sirius as the officiant for their wedding. In retrospect, Tom mulled he should have protested more against it. He no longer minded the familial bond that had formed between this man and his fiancé, but personally he did not enjoy Sirius’s lack of following pureblood mannerisms. The other let loose a boisterous laugh and Tom had to remind himself that Harry would become extremely displeased with him if he killed the elder. Perhaps one day in the future he’d do it though. He merely had to make sure his lion would never trace the evidence back to him.  But then, it probably wasn’t worth it as unfortunately Tom knew Sirius was good for his engaged. He was a parental figure other than Arthur Weasley who’s muggle obsession greatly bothered Tom. The Slytherin much compared Sirius in comparison.

That hand patted his shoulder roughly and Tom cringed as Sirius continued laughing, “Well, I’m glad to see your humour hasn’t changed in the slightest you stiff serpent.”

Scowling, “You are a mangy mutt.”

“Hey don’t be calling me mangy,” the man pouted. “I actually bothered to shave this morning. And let me guess, Harry told you my animagus form?”

“He did.” Truthfully though Harry actually had not told him. Tom had read the information over the Gryffindor’s shoulder as the boy read a letter from Sirius. Such a foolish man to put that in a letter rather than tell Harry himself.

“I figured you’d probably end up learning bout it.” It was then that Tom’s shoulder was released. “Are you jittery? In about an hour, you won’t be a bachelor anymore.”

Tom twisted the corners of his mouth upward in his trademark smirks, “Of course not. Such a feeling does not exist within me.” Besides, he had never considered himself single. Harry had always been a part of him for together they formed one unit. Tom would not be whole without his merciful emotional lion.

“Good, cause I think the firsts of the guests are arriving.” As people arrived, it was Hermione’s and the Weasley girl’s duty to see them to their seats. They were all so impeccably dressed with fabrics of silk coloured brightly. Tom himself was clothed in the most elegant expensive fabrics. His outer robe was black with white embellishments on the edges. The robe tumbled down his back like a waterfall, its tail falling gently down the platform onto the grass. Underneath he wore a back suit vest and trousers while his button up shirt was white. A black cravat was tucked neatly against his Adam’s Apple. To finish his outfit, he had a deep red carnation pinned to his vest.

Quickly the seats were filled, those that were invited by Tom on the right and those invited by Harry on the left. The first rows had the Malfoys and Weasleys, showing the stark contrast between those Tom and Harry associated with. Draco stood off to Tom’s side and Ron stood on the other side as Harry’s best man. His heart began to race faster as the number of empty chairs became non-existent. It was a feeling that had baffled him in his youth but he now understood it as being created by Harry. The warmth flowing through him was welcoming.

Music began playing and that anticipation that had bothered the Slytherin earlier returned. He found himself impatient, wanting to see his betrothed walking down that aisle and then wed him immediately. Slowly he breathed in and out. It would do him no good to be hasty. This was not something he should rush. Instead he should savour these moments, this build-up that he had been waiting for for so many years. He had never expected to get married for as a child he believed it to be appalling being equal with someone else. It was a concept too sentimental and sappy for his cold intellectual self. But Harry proved him wrong. Harry always proved him wrong. That boy, _his_ boy, was so exhilarating for how he surpassed every expectation Tom placed on him. Time and time again Harry was never afraid to voice his opinions, refusing to bow and cower when so many others would under Tom’s intense icy gaze. When everyone else ran away in fear, Harry stayed to brace himself against the storm as he fought to calm it. He was the only one with the talent to accomplish that.

Tom’s heart skipped a beat as he saw his fiancé. Harry was escorted down the aisle by Mr. Weasley and his Gryffindor was mesmerising with his radiant beauty that outshined every star and even the sun. He could be the centre of an entire universe with how much he glowed and how alive his emerald pools were. Inky black hair went in every direction but the chaotic mess looked perfect on his boy. Cheeks were covered with a soft rosy blush that adorned his lion so often simply because of Tom’s presence. It made Harry look even more enticing. His clothes mirrored Tom’s except the colours were reversed. White was Harry’s main colour for it symbolised his boy was his opposite, for darkness cannot exist without light. On the other’s vest was a lily representing innocence and purity as well as being Harry’s mother’s namesake. Tom cleared his mind of all the things he wanted to do to his boy; it wouldn’t end well for him to become so aroused right then.

As his engaged joined him at the front, Tom noticed Harry looked tremendously nervous. Those bright eyes looked at him and he responded with a small smile he hoped would settle the other’s nerves. A tiny shy smile graced Harry’s pink full lips as he allowed the elder to take his hands in a strong hold and Tom worked to calm his frantic heart. The things his boy did to him without ever noticing.

Sirius began the ceremony, “First, let me welcome you all to this lovely venue provided by the Malfoys. We are gathered here today in the presence of magic and among these witnesses to unite these two wizards, Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry James Potter, in marriage. I feel honoured that Harry came to me asking if I’d be willing to do this for them and am surprised that Tom agreed to it.” The man winked at the black haired boy. Tom vowed to strangle the man one day for his insolence. Amusement was in Harry’s eyes though and he seemed to relax a little so Tom supposed he’d ignore the comment.  

The speech became more formal, “This marriage is where they will publically announce their undying devotion to one another and commit their lives to each other by the joining of their magic. In this union they will support the other not just as lovers but also as friends and companions. Their love will be unconditional and eternal as neither succumb to envy or power in their relationship.” Tom was certain that line was aimed at him and he glared at the impudent man. The other though simply grinned in mirth at him and continued, “Throughout all the bad times, they are to continue standing next to the other no matter how rocky the ground becomes as they act as one another’s anchor of strength. If any opposes this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Gazing among the attendees, no one dared to protest the wedding. Sirius smiled, “So we’re all good? Fantastic! Cause I would’ve _reducto_ ’d you into a wall.” Harry snorted as the Weasley twins laughed loudly. Counting to three, Tom ignored the informal statements Sirius was adding into the script. “Who gives Harry Potter to be wed?”

Arthur and Molly Weasley stood as they were acting as Harry’s guardians, “We do.”

“And who gives Tom Riddle to be wed?”

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood which was purely a political move on Tom’s part, “We do.”

“Good.” Then the man turned to look at Tom, “Tom, do you take this wizard to be your spouse? To become magically bound in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?”

Briefly glancing at Harry, “I do.”

Nodding, Sirius turned to Tom’s fiancé, “Harry, do you take this wizard to be your spouse? To become magically bound in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?”

Harry looked at Tom as he said it with such genuineness, “I do.”

“Please recite the vows which will marry you.” Tom tightened his grasp of Harry’s warm sweaty hands.

His dark eyes were brimming with such affection and passion for Harry and he hoped his lion was able to see it. With voice laced with love, “I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, take you, Harry James Potter, as my equal in marriage and magic. You are the light to my dark, emotion to my rationality. _You_ are _my heart_ and always have been and will be even in death. From a simple request, we are now being bound to each other as one through magic. I vow to protect you, cherish you, be faithful to you, and give my love unconditionally and eternally.” Tom firmly believed that not even death could sever the bond he had with Harry. He called Harry his equal and that was a tremendous testimony to how highly regarded Harry was in Tom’s eyes. Then there was the bit about this beautiful courageous boy being his heart. For the most part, Tom did lack a heart. He failed in being able to emphasise with other people. However, that didn’t mean he lacked emotions entirely. Harry was the only person he had felt so strongly about, who could bring him to smile earnestly and truly worry over. Tom allowed no one else to affect his heart as much as Harry did.

His Gryffindor began his vow, “I, Harry James Potter, take you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was once just my best friend to be my partner in marriage and magic. As I am your heart, you also are mine.” Harry’s voice began cracking, “Wherever you lead us, I will stand beside you no matter what as your light in the darkness you walk through. _I trust you_ and vow to protect you, cherish you, be faithful to you, and give my love unconditionally and eternally.” By the end tears were rolling down Harry’s face yet his lips were forming a smile. Oh Salazar why did Harry have to cry when he was happy. It caused panic to rise in Tom’s chest and he had to remind himself that apparently those were happy tears and everything was fine. He doubted he would ever get used to it. Everything Harry said meant the world to the Slytherin and each word would be forever remembered.

Sirius held up the rings that would be exchanged between Tom and Harry, “These rings are a symbol of your marriage. They represent your eternal union to one another and the magic that binds you. May they serve as a reminder of your devotion to each other both in love and magic.”

Tom took the band and began to slide it on Harry’s finger, “Harry, I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” It fit snugly against the base of his boy’s finger.

Harry in turn placed the other on Tom’s finger, “Tom, I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

“These two have pledged their love or each other in front of witness of man and now the bind will be sealed with magic.” Sirius raised his wand over their heads and recited a spell causing stars to fall as upon Tom’s and Harry’s entwined figure. “By the power vested in me from magic, I announce you as Tom and Harry Riddle.” The man smirked a little, “You may now kiss.” A crimson flush covered Harry’s face at those words as the clapping and cheering began. The sunset casted a red glow upon them as the sun dipped low in the sky adding to the passion between the newly wedded couple. Tom swiftly leaned down and claimed those lips, nipping the bottom before he released his lion.

He received a glare for that and Harry muttered so only Tom could hear, “Arse.” The Slytherin merely smirked. Harry should’ve realised that was coming. But Tom jolted at the sharp shriek of fireworks filled the air. _That_ was never planned. He heard the laughs of a certain pair of twins and knew who's necks he had to wring later. They looked up as crimson and green illuminated the sky and rained down upon them. Harry laughed at the display, clutching Tom’s hand. The sight of his spouse’s delighted face was lovely and Tom smiled affectionately. He pulled his Gryffindor along through the aisle to where the reception would be held.

* * *

 

The same rooms that had been used for the Yule Ball were to hold the wedding reception and the decorations were the same as what was outside. This time it was Tom and Harry who stood by the towering window. “Now I’ve got to change how I write my signatures,” his lion mumbled with a contemplative expression.

Tom chuckled, “Of all things, that is what you’re concerned about?”

“No of course not,” Harry rolled his eyes as he elbowed Tom in the side, “it was just the one that slipped out. There’s a lot I’m thinking about right now.” He leaned against the elder, “Like how this is the happiest I’ve been in my entire life.”

“You’re going to make me blush love,” Tom smirked as he kissed his boy’s cheek.

He was lightly shoved away, “Well you should! I can’t be the only flushed!” Tom only laughed at that and leaned over to kiss Harry’s other cheek. “You bloody git,” his lion grumbled. It was a favourite hobby of Tom’s to make Harry flustered. His boy should stop encouraging him if he didn’t enjoy it.

Gently he grasped Harry’s left hand and raised it, “Do you like your ring dear?” The band was similar to the engagement ring he’d given Harry. It was silver with an emerald embedded in it with smaller emerald rhinestones beside it.

“Course I do,” the younger responded.

Carefully Tom slipped it off, “There’s an inscription inside.”

“Are you kidding me?” Harry held it up to read the cursive inscription of _My Heart._ “Dammit you. Stop being so thoughtful with what you give me. You’re putting me to shame.” Those lips pursed in annoyance; Harry was always so self-conscious about his gifts to the Slytherin. Tom extended his hand to look at the ring he was given. It was a also silver but had a ruby instead of an emerald.

“Harry, don’t fret so much over simple matters. The ring you have given me is splendid; I enjoy its simplicity.” The other snorted in disbelief prompting an exasperated sigh out of Tom. His Gryffindor never did well with compliments. It was truly frustrating. “Anything you give me is precious because your gifts always come from the heart darling.”

“You can stop being so lovey-dovey now,” Harry grumbled.

“No,” Tom mused, “I don’t think I will.” He placed his hands on Harry’s cheeks so his boy had no choice but to look at him, “You are stunning with your vibrant eyes that melt ice, with your messy hair that’s so alive, your cheeks that rival a red rose, and a voice angels are envious of.” Softly he pressed his lips against his lion’s, “I love you.” Harry opened and closed his mouth but Tom seemed to have rendered him speechless. That flush was over his Gryffindor’s ears now and making its way down his neck.

A cough sounded beside them, “Sorry to intrude this special moment but see your guests are sort of starving. Guests being me.” Tom released his spouse with irritation and turned to glare at Sirius. “Oh don’t give me that look. You can do whatever you like with him on your honeymoon.”

“Sirius!” Harry looked as though he might die from embarrassment.

The man mimicked the tone, “Harry!” Then he shrugged, “I’m only speaking the truth. Oh that reminds me, I’ve learned something I think you’ll like. See, for the past few months I’ve been trying to figure out what happened to your parents and you exactly.”

Harry tilted his head, “Why? You didn’t have to do that.”

“Hey can’t I do something nice for you? Anyways, I found out who killed your parents.” Tom wondered if this was a topic that was appropriate at a wedding. Judging from the mutt’s expression though, there wasn’t anything the Slytherin could do to dissuade the man from telling his story.  “His name’s Peter Pettigrew, a dark wizard. Not real powerful or anything though; I’d label him as just a measly rat. But apparently your parents were assigned to catch him cause he’s so damn good at getting away. As you know, they ended up dead. I’m not exactly sure how Pettigrew managed that, but I think he probably resorted to muggle means.” Harry’s lips were thin and Tom entwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb over clenched knuckles. “Now this next bit of info will probably surprise you. See, Severus Snape was looking after you that night.”

That made Harry’s eyes widen in shock, “My snarky potions professor? The dungeon bat of Hogwarts?”

Sirius nodded, “Yep, that’s the one. Took quite bit to pummel the information out of him actually.” From the man’s face, Tom realised Sirius meant that literally. He made a note to use the other’s interrogating skills to his advantage sometime. “I was pretty surprised about that. Your mother and the greasy git were childhood friends apparently. I sort of remember how they were pretty close at Hogwarts too. Snape took you to an orphanage because he thought it was for the best. I’m kind of glad he did. You’d have turned out real odd if he’d raised you.” Tom was also thankful Harry had been left at Wool’s Orphanage. If not, he doubted they would be standing here married. “So, how about announcing dinner is starting?”

Tom scowled, “Yes, since you’re exceedingly adamant about it.” Smoothing out his features, he addressed the crowd, “I thank you all for attending this special event for Harry and I. Please, enjoy the meal and the rest of the night.”

Tom along with Harry sat at the head table in the dining room. The tables were circular with a vase of red carnations and lilies in the centre on top the white silk table cloth. Draco remained standing with his wine glass as everyone took their seats, “It is quite the privilege to have been chosen as the heir of Slytherin’s best man. I have had the fortune of being in the same year and house as Tom throughout our time at Hogwarts. From the moment I saw Tom and Harry as first years, it was clear how much they meant to one another.” He raised his glass in the newlywed’s direction, “To they newly wedded couple, may your new life together continue to be filled with understanding and your love never die out.”

Harry whispered to Tom, “Does he want something from you?”

“Indeed he does,” the Slytherin chuckled. Harry rolled his eyes with a tiny sigh.

Ron stood next looking as though he was about to faint from all the attention, “Er, so Harry asked me to be his best man. It was pretty obvious that Harry and Tom would at least date each other with how tight they were in Hogwarts. We in Gryffindor were actually making bets about it. Personally, I’m just glad they’re finally together. It’s been horrible watching them pine for each other. So,” the red head raised his glass, “may Tom and Harry live a happy life together.”

“I didn’t know anything about that,” grumbled Harry.

Tom smirked with amusement, “You also didn’t know how seriously everyone thought we were going to end up a couple.” He was jabbed lightly in the side for that.

Their plates became filled with glazed ham, a French green bean salad, and chervil and butter baby potatoes. On the dessert plate was a small slice of treacle tart, Harry’s favourite. Despite the fact that Tom preferred a more elaborate set-up for dinner, he understood that sometimes simplicity was best. Dinner was not the most important part of the day. He looked over at his boy and smiled as he saw the first thing Harry was eating was the dessert. “You do realise that you are supposed to eat your dinner first?”

As his Gryffindor ate another mouthful, “You do realise I don’t care right?” Those cheeks turned crimson again, “Quit looking at me like that. I don’t know what you find so interesting about me eating.”

“Everything about you is interesting,” Tom purred and was delighted as Harry became even more embarrassed.

“I swear if you keep up those comments you won’t have a tongue to speak them anymore.” Oh his lion was ever so feisty.

“Wouldn’t you miss my tongue though? It is rather extraordinary,” he raised a brow for an added affect.

It failed to impress Harry, “Okay now you’re just making sexual innuendoes at me.”

“I believe you were the one to start it _love_.” Harry didn’t make any sarcastic retort to that and Tom considered it a victory. He knew though that Harry simply wanted that particular tangent to quit. So he moved onto a new topic of discussion, “What will you do about Pettigrew?”

Harry frowned as he thought, “Hunt him down. I don’t think he should be put to death, but he needs to stand on trial for his crime.” There was his boy being merciful to those that didn’t deserve it.

“He killed your parents, or at least is the primary reason for why they are dead.” Tom watched as Harry ate a mouthful as he silently contemplated the issue.  

After swallowing, “I know that. But you also know my opinions on these matters. What I ask of you is that you don’t kill him behind my back.”

“I was not going to. He is all yours.” Gently he took Harry’s hand, “However, I will help you find him.”

“Sirius said he was good at not getting caught. This could take a while. Your plans to become Minister of Magic, or some type of leader of the Wizarding World, would get delayed.” Harry looked up at him.

Tom lightly shrugged, “I can multitask.” The rest of his statement was left unspoken but he saw in Harry’s eyes he understood. Tom would help his boy no matter what. Besides, out of the two of them it was the elder who was far better at catching people.  

After dinner, the dancing began. Tom led his spouse around the floor as everyone circled around them. Harry was not the best dancer, but Tom adored how his boy fumbled about slightly depending on him to keep the younger from falling. Their bodies were much closer than how they would be if they were dancing traditionally. Harry’s head rested on Tom’s shoulder and the snake’s arms encircled him tightly. It was reminiscent of how they were dancing when Harry _finally_ confessed his love to Tom. Waiting for that moment had been the worst torture Tom had ever endured. There were many times he tried to nudge Harry into saying those three words but his boy was the most oblivious person Tom had ever met. Every time he thought Harry would confess Tom’s heart would beat painfully against his chest and his breaths caught in his throat. But then Harry would become too nervous and _wouldn’t_ say it. Many times Tom had considered saying it himself because it seemed Harry might never confess, but he was always unable to bring himself to. Harry was the one who needed to say those words as he was the one who needed to realise love was able to exist between them. It was so terribly difficult trying to get Harry to see his love without using any manipulative means. Tom had to resort to simple tactics and often found himself unsure of how to proceed. No book was able to give a step by step instruction on how to properly woo someone without hiding behind a mask. So Tom had stumbled about in the dark trying to reach his light, his Harry. All of his labour was finally being rewarded as he held his love in his arms with Harry now understanding how much he meant to Tom.

* * *

 

 It was nearly midnight when Harry and Tom returned to their home in Diagon Alley. They stood in the living room for a few minutes before Harry finally asked, “What do we do now exactly? I mean, is there something we’re supposed to do now that we’re married?” Tom was quite amused by Harry’s lack of knowledge concerning these things. Carefully he removed Harry’s outer robe allowing it to fall upon the floor. His boy looked up at him curiously, “What are you doing?”

Tom hummed playfully, “This.” And he swooped his lion into his arms earning a startled yelp.

“Hey! You can’t just do things like that!”

“I just did though love,” and Tom proceeded to carry the younger upstairs to his, their now he supposed, bedroom. He sat Harry down on the edge of the bed and then took off his own robe. Leaning down, he captured Harry’s lips in a passionate kiss as he joined the other on the bed. His lion moaned into it, opening his mouth allowing Tom inside to explore and push and shove against the younger’s sweet soft tongue. Arms wrapped around his neck and Tom allowed his back to fall upon the duvet with Harry above him.

Harry broke the kiss to look at him quizzically, “Wouldn’t you rather be on top?”

“Usually yes, but I want you to take me tonight as my equal.” He gently took hold of Harry’s cheek, “Don’t you recall my vow to you? You are my equal in everything Harry.”

“Saying things like that…,” Harry mumbled.

The Slytherin began undoing Harry’s cravat, “It is the truth though love and you are the only person who will ever hear such things be spoken by me.”

“I don’t even know how to top!”

“First, quit talking.” Now Tom’s fingers were removing Harry’s vest. “Second, start touching me. We’ve had sex before, you know how good it feels when I touch you.” His Gryffindor still looked slightly anxious, but he did come down to kiss the other. He was gentle and soft, lips delicious tasting of treacle tart. Fingers began undoing the snake’s clothes as a tongue trailed down his jaw pausing to suck skin occasionally. Tom groaned out, encouraging Harry to continue. Once he’d gotten Harry’s torso bare, he ran his fingertips down the smooth skin to rest on his boy’s waist. The other had unbuttoned everything of Tom’s and was trailing kisses down his collarbone. Palms were on his chest, fingers exploring the area. As they brushed against Tom’s nipples, the Slytherin gasped and arched his back. Most of his skin was not overly sensitive, but that part of his body was the exception. It caused his pants to tighten and his head dizzy and lost in what felt like electric sparks coursing through him. Harry knew exactly what it did to the elder, and with his wet tongue circled one before he took the bud between teeth and pulled lightly.

“Harry,” Tom groaned as he thrust upward into the other, mouth agape and saliva dripping out the corner.

“Hey,” Harry kissed his chin, “say that other word.”

“I won’t-“ His other nipple was sucked hard and Tom couldn’t keep from gasping loudly, “Fuck!” Tom didn’t approve of such coarse language as it was quite unsophisticated and underneath him. However, it slipped out when he lost control of his mind and the pleasure took hold instead. He knew how much it turned Harry on to hear him say such vulgar things so contrary to the Slytherin’s personality. So Tom would, unwillingly, indulge his boy. Harry trailed kisses down his stomach and ran his tongue over his naval. For someone so inexperienced and nervous, his lion was perfect in making his skin prickle with pleasure and heat to pool in his groin. Fingers prodded and rubbed at his hip bone and then began undoing his belt to his trousers. As Harry slipped a hand underneath the fabric and palm him, he came up to kiss Tom. His tongue reached out and Tom met it, nudging against the tip as he moaned. Those emerald orbs were half open with lust and glasses lopsided. Tom ran his hands down Harry’s legs, thumbs rubbing against the inside of his thighs. His boy moaned from the action and Tom reached up to bit his tongue gently pulling Harry down. Swiftly Tom began undoing Harry’s trousers and pulled them down along with his pants exposing his lion’s member. He stroked it from the base to the tip. Harry resting his head beside Tom’s as he gasped and moaned. The sounds only made Tom harder and he hoped Harry would release his own member soon from its confinement; he was growing increasingly impatient. Grinding their hips together, he hoped that would be an obvious indication of what he wanted.

Fortunately, it was. Harry slid Tom’s trousers and pants off and threw them on the floor. He frowned though and looked to the elder for advice, “Uh, I don’t know what to do anymore.” Harry was such an expert at ruining the mood.

“You’re going to need lube.” Pointing to the drawer on the bed side table, “It’s there.” His lion leaned over to retrieve it. Once it was in his hand, “Now you’ll want to put a good sized amount onto your fingers. You’ll want to slip your middle finger in first and then you’re index to stretch the walls. Just remember how it feels when I do it and you’ll be fine.”

“What if I hurt you?”

Bringing the other down for a kiss, “Then I’ll tell you.” His boy nodded and continued to kiss him passionately. Tom felt fingers run down his thigh until one was lightly prodding at his entrance. This was something he’d never have considered doing with anyone else for the position he was in resulted in the Slytherin feeling vulnerable. There was a lack of control from the bottom and he had to trust that Harry would not hurt him. While he did, it didn’t quell the unease in his gut toward this new thing. As that slim finger slid it, he accidently bit Harry’s lip painfully.

The action caused the Gryffindor to panic, “I’m sorry did I hurt you should I stop-“

“No.” Tom placed his hands on Harry’s cheeks, “You’re fine. Do you remember your first time? Having a finger in me feels rather foreign but I _am_ fine love.”

His lion nodded and continued as he began kissing Tom’s ear, “You’re so tight.”

“Well yes I would imagine I am as this _is_ the first time I’ve been penetrated,” Tom scowled.  

His neck was sucked on and he emitted a quiet gasp, “Sometimes the things you say are kind of cute.”

“I am _not_ cute you insolent-“ His protest was interrupted as he groaned loudly from Harry nudging a nipple with his tongue. How dare his boy insinuate that _he_ was _cute_ of all things. The comment though was quickly forgotten as Harry’s finger rubbed against his prostate and he arched his back as a loud gasp came from his lips. So that was how that particular spot felt. It was rather delightful. Combined with the attack of lips on his chest, it was blissful making Tom nearly loose all self control. As another finger carefully slipped in, the feeling of discomfort came back but the Slytherin ignored it not wanting to frighten his lion again. Gently Harry spread his fingers a little stretching Tom’s walls. The rubbing sensation soon became pleasurable and Tom allowed a moan out of his throat letting Harry know he was enjoying it. Those fingers soon left though but were replaced by his lion’s member prodding against his entrance. Tom angled his hips upward for better access as Harry pushed inside of him.

Harry gasped and moaned against his torso, “Tom…” The elder tangled his fingers in the other’s hair. His boy remained still for a few moments, letting him get used to this feeling. Then carefully he began thrusting in and out.

Tom found the pace too slow though, “I’m not delicate Harry. It would take quite a bit to hurt me.”

His skin was bit for his statement though, “I know that damn you…and I also know how bloody impatient you are with this. Maybe I _want_ to go slow, you ever thought of that?”

“I don’t know why you would,” his tone was perplexed. This was neither of their first times at sex and while Tom may not have been penetrated before this he still didn’t believe there was a reason for the leisureliness. He arched up forcing Harry to slam into him hitting his prostate. Tom groaned in bliss.

Between pants, “Fine…we’ll do it…your way.” Harry gripped the back of Tom’s thighs and pushed them back so the snake’s knees were close to his chest. The other’s thrusts quickened and Tom moaned in appreciation. Fingers began to stroke his member as Harry gasped and groaned from above, hitting the Slytherin’s prostate every time fingers ran over the tip. Anything more and Tom would be lost in euphoria. He could feel the twitch of Harry inside him as his boy’s sounds became louder until he called out the snake’s name in ecstasy, “Tom!”

The cry of his name caused the build-up of heat to spill out and Tom thrust his head back as he gasped out his lion’s name, “Harry!”  He felt the stickiness of his semen on his stomach and Harry’s inside him. It was an odd sensation being filled with that but it was not unpleasant. Harry pulled out and collapsed onto his chest breathing heavy. Tom caressed those lovely chaotic locks of hair, “You are absolutely stunning Harry.”

Harry’s voice was laced with sleepiness, “And you’re cute.”

“I am most certainly not,” he retorted back feeling greatly insulted.  

His lion lifted his head to look down at him smugly, “Yeah you are. And it’s funny how offended you are at being called that.” Tom glared up at him, but he couldn’t be angry at his boy’s antics. He sighed in defeat and the other grinned. Reaching to his wand, Tom flicked it lazily to clean them up. Then he rolled over so that Harry lay beside him. Sleepily his lion murmured, “Hey, you know what?”

Eyes only half open due to exhaustion, “Hm?”

Harry entwined their hands that the rings were placed on, “I love you.” Emerald orbs closed as his lion succumbed to sleep quickly. Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around the other’s frame protectively. He never really felt the need to say such words. They failed in conveying just how much passion he had for Harry, how every time his heart beat it was for Harry and if his boy was to ever leave him his heart would shatter into a million pieces never to be fixed again. How funny that a simple request led to Tom’s most desired wish to be fulfilled, to be loved in every single way by his childhood friend. Harry Riddle. It had a nice sound to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Wow. This is the first chapter story I've ever finished. It's a bittersweet feeling. I'm sad it's over. But also happy.
> 
> In all honesty, I never expected this story to be so complex. It was supposed to be a shortish story for Christmas and while it is short it took about two months longer than I expected to write it all. I really like what it turned into and am glad I didn't stay with the original simple outline. I might write a sequel as I do love this particular universe a lot, but it won't be anytime soon. Maybe next Christmas.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading Simple Request!


End file.
